Rouge rubis
by Elomione
Summary: "Voldemort ouvrit les yeux. Il savait. Il avait vu. Le Hyancintho était maintenant dans le corps d'une jeune fille. Il n'avait pas vu son visage, mais il connaissait les effets de cette substance et voulait absolument que cette jeune fille rejoigne ses rangs." Et si cette jeune fille était Hermione ? Et si elle croisait le chemin d'un certain Malefoy ? Un DM/HG tout sauf ordinaire.
1. Prologue

**_Bonjours à tous, chers compatriotes. Puisque je suis bien énervante, j'ai décidé de ne pas poster tout de suite le prochain chapitre de Enfermés dans la forêt, mais de poster le prologue d'une autre fiction que je veux absolument écrire. Elle est censée changer un peu de mes autres fic' un peu à l'eau de rose, je l'avoue… Bref ! Après cette petite explication, passons à la fiction (Cyrano de Bergerac, sors de mon corps et arrête de me faire faire des rimes !) !_**

 **Prologue**

Courir, toujours courir.

Hermione Granger jeta plusieurs sortilège derrière son dos, à l'aveuglette. Des cris répondirent à cela et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Ombre qui s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit une vibration passer tout près de son oreille, et qu'elle vit une trainée verte la louper de quelques centimètres. L'ex Gryffondor redoubla d'efforts.

Courir, toujours courir.

La fin de la muraille anti-transplanage ne devait plus être très loin… Haletante, Hermione continua de courir, malgré les plaintes de ses jambes, n'entendant que les cris derrière elle. Ses vêtements étaient usés et déchirés aux genoux et aux épaules. Les ronces lui griffaient les joues, la brulant affreusement. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure si fort, une habitude chez elle, que le goût du sang se répandit dans sa bouche. Son oreille droite, encore bouchée par l'explosion, saignait abondamment, répandant sur son chemisier lamentablement déchiré des trainées de sang rouge rubis. Hermione n'y faisait pas attention. Elle avait beau trébucher sans arrêts, elle ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Courir, toujours courir.

Même si elle était fatiguée, elle ne se rendrait pas aussi facilement. Elle avait été à Gryffondor, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Non, jamais les Mangemorts ne la rattraperaient. Sa mission avait pitoyablement échoué. La guerre persistait, toujours plus vive, toujours plus terrible. Voldemort récupérait de plus en plus d'alliés, la Résistance faiblissait à vue d'œil… Mais elle ne s'arrêterait pas.

Courir, toujours courir.

Enfin, après une attente interminable, Hermione se sentit traverser une sorte de muraille invisible. Arrivée de l'autre côté, elle transplana immédiatement, sans trop réfléchir à rien.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione retomba lourdement sur ses genoux, une douleur cuisante à la hanche gauche. Elle souleva prudemment les lambeaux de son chemisier et étouffa une exclamation de souffrance. Toute une partie de sa peau avait comme disparu. Elle avait été désartibulée. Ca lui apprendrait à ne pas réfléchie lors d'un transplanage… Hermione fouilla énergiquement dans ses poches, luttant moralement contre ses reproches et contre la douleur. Elle sentait qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil d'un instant à l'autre. Mais si elle s'évanouissait, ce serait perdu pour elle… En essayant d'ignorer la douleur vive qui faisait battre son poul encore plus fort, encore plus vite, Hermione renversa le contenu de l'une de ses poches. Toujours haletante, elle trouva enfin l'essence de dictame. Elle ouvrit le flacon avec difficulté, ses mains encore tremblantes. La jeune fille versa le contenu du flacon sur sa chair en feu. Sa peau sembla se régénérer en un clin d'œil, et Hermione poussa un soupir d'aise. Elle versa aussi de l'essence de dictame sur son oreille droit bouchée, et s'en aspergea le visage. La jeune fille se sentit revivre. Elle se leva lentement, prenant le temps de trouver le bon appui sur ses jambes flageolantes. Une légère douleur l'assailla de toutes parts, mais sans faire trop de mal, comme une impression de courbatures. Tout s'était passé à un cheveu.

L'ex Gryffondor balaya le paysage de regard et resta bouche bée. Devant elle, un saule pleureur se balançait au gré du vent. Une petite mare aux reflets écarlates du coucher du soleil se trouvait à ses côtés, et une vaste prairie verte s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon, à perte de vue. Derrière Hermione s'élevait, majestueuse, une forêt à l'aspect mystérieux, or et vert. Jamais elle n'avait vu un si bel endroit. Hermione se souvint vaguement de ce qu'elle avait pensé avant de transplaner… « Je ne sais pas, je veux juste un endroit où me cacher… »

C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

 ** _Fini ! Alors ? Votre avis ? S'il vous plaît ! Au moins deux reviews ! Ayez pitié de la pauvre auteure que je suis qui vous diverti (battements de cils) ! Désolée si c'est une peu court, je me rattraperait pour la suite !_**

 ** _Bisous !_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	2. Satanée guerre

**_Bonjour à vous, chers lecteurs. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews (qui sont proches du zéro absolu), et je vous demanderais d'en mettre un riquiqui peu plus s'il vous plaît… Je changerai peut-être le résumé car c'est le plus important dans la fiction. BREF ! Après cette triste constatation, je vous présente le…_**

 **Chapitre 1 :** _Satanée guerre_

Hermione se fabriqua un cabanon précaire, le temps que sa blessure cicatrise et qu'elle puisse de nouveau transplaner. Elle inspecta le territoire, qui lui faisait vaguement penser à l'arène d'un livre moldu qu'elle adorait, _Hunger Games._ La jeune fille s'ennuyait fermement, et, pour passer le temps, se rappelait la mission. L'Ordre l'avait envoyée, ainsi que d'autres camarades, à Poudlard, dans le but d'espionner Voldemort. C'est donc déguisés en Mangemorts qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château. Affaire risquée… Plus que risquée… Tout se passait bien, Hermione avait obtenu de nombreuses informations, jusqu'au moment où un membre de l'Ordre les avait trahis. Hermione avait toujours douté de Zacharias Smith. Tous les pseudo-Mangemorts avaient été livrés au Mage Noir, qui avait l'intention de les torturer un par un pour recevoir des informations sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Susan Bones avait péri sous la torture, et Dean Thomas était assez mal en point lorsqu'Hermione s'était enfuie. Alors que tout le monde voyait sa dernière heure arriver, Seamus Finnigan, avec son incroyable capacité à faire exploser tout ce qui bouge (et ne bouge pas), avait balancé un coup de point dans la figure d'un (vrai) Mangemort. Tout s'était enchaîné très vite. Le sbire de Voldemort s'était fracassé le crane sur le mur, Lucius Malefoy avait bondit sur Seamus, Voldemort avait transplané loin de tout ça, le sang du Mangemort avait coulé jusque dans une flaque d'une matière non identifiée, et tout avait explosé. Hermione se sentait encore voler au milieu des débris, suffoquant dans la fumée. Elle se rappelait la sensation de la substance visqueuse et chaude dégoulinant de son oreille droite. Elle était restée inanimée quelques minutes, puis avait repris vie dans les gravats qui restaient de la partie décapitée de Poudlard. Sa vue était floue, mais la jeune fille avait quand même vu les nombreux Mangemorts arriver en courant. C'est sans réfléchir qu'elle se leva d'un bond, attrapant des vertiges au passage, et qu'elle se mit à courir au milieu des cadavres. Elle ne fit pas attention au corps séparé en plusieurs morceaux de Lucius Malefoy, aux silhouettes indéfinies de Seamus et de Dean sur le sol, essayant d'imaginer qu'ils étaient juste évanouis. Lorsque les Mangemorts la remarquèrent, elle s'enfonçait déjà dans la Forêt Interdite. Là, elle avait couru jusqu'au bout de la zone délimitée par la barrière anti-transplanage.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Hermione se dit que Voldemort avait dû savoir que la flaque de matière était particulièrement inflammable face au sang, et que, en voyant le sang de son serviteur se diriger vers celle-ci, avait transplané sans demander son reste. Lui, dans son rôle de Maître des Ténèbres, pouvait transplaner dans Poudlard.

« Injustice », pensa Hermione.

Plusieurs jours passèrent. L'ex-Gryffondor guérissait rapidement grâce à l'essence de dictame, et, deux semaines plus tard, elle plia bagages, prête à transplaner au quartier général.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago Malefoy, tout de noir vêtu, s'avança lentement entre les pierres tombales majestueuses du cimetière. Il s'arrêta devant celle qu'il désirait, et y déposa des fleurs rouge sang, la couleur préférée de son père. Son père, qui avait été décapité par des membres de l'Ordre. Si un jour il avait le bonheur de tomber sur l'un d'eux, il en ferait de la charpie. Même si son père l'avait énervé de nombreuses fois, il restait son père, et il avait toujours espéré le voir vivre plus longtemps. Drago avait en plus beaucoup de mal à supporter les crises de larmes soudaines de sa mère. Parfois, en plein milieu d'une activité, par exemple, elle lâchait tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, tombait sur le sol, était secouée de spasmes violents, et de grosses larmes inondaient son beau visage. Dans ses moments là, Drago était près de s'arracher les cheveux de colère et de désespoir. Si Potter lui arrivait entre les mains, il le tuerait en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « Quidditch ». Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses genoux heurtèrent le sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche blanche et nuageuse, et des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de ses beaux yeux bleu gris. La tristesse, le désespoir, la haine, l'envie de vengeance, l'amour. Tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient au fond de son être, et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il laissa échapper sa faiblesse.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Hermione ! On désespérait de te revoir un jour ! Par Merlin ! On a vraiment cru que tu étais morte dans cette explosion ! Tout le monde était en deuil !

-Merci Harry…

-Mioooooooooooone ! Tu es ressuscitée !

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Ron !

-Hermione ! Quel bonheur de te voir en bonne santé !

-Merci Gin' !

-Tiens, salut Hermione. Je croyais que tu étais partie pour un long voyage à l'autre bout du monde… C'est ce que tout le monde m'avait dit…

-Eh bien non Luna ! Je suis juste partie faire euh… Un petit séjour… digestif !

-Alors Hermione, raconte nous tout ! Oh la la ! Je crois que je n'accepterai plus jamais de te voir partir loin !

-C'est une longue histoire… Un gros mélange de Seamus, de sang, et de flaque de substance bizarre.

-Oh… Bilan humain ?

-Malefoy le père : décapité, Dean : blessé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, et je ne sais rien de tout le reste. Ah si ! Susan est morte lors du passage Endoloris…

Mc Gonagall choisit ce moment pour apparaître.

-Bonjour Miss Granger ! Je viens d'écouter ce que vous disiez, et je viens vous rassurer. Nos forces sont allées sur le terrain et ont envoyé Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat et Hannah Abbot à Sainte Mangouste. Ils devraient s'en sortir…

-Génial !

Harry, Ron et Ginny encerclèrent Hermione et lui firent un gros câlin. Les quatre amis restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, devant le regard brumeux de Luna.

Hermione était revenue. Tout était bien. Pour l'instant…

 ** _Finish ! Alors ? Commentaires ? C'était nul ! Je vous ai dégoûté des Dramione ! Au contraire, vous avez adoré ! Bref, dites-moi tout s'il vous plaît ! Pour la pauvre petite auteure que je suis qui a un beau 0 dans ses reviews ! Snif !_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	3. Lorsque les opposés se rencontrent

**Hello ! How are you ? Non, sans rire, ça va les copains ? Bon ok, j'arrête d'essayer d'être drôle. Tout à l'heure, j'ai lu une fiction trop mdr ! C'est une Dramione composée de petits dialogues entre Drago et Hermione qui sont particulièrement marrants. Si vous voulez aller rire un bon coup, je vous conseille « Dialogue de sourds » ! Ah aussi ! Si ça vous intéresse, j'ai posté un OS challenge avec keep calm and love Hermione nommée « Cap ou pas cap ? »**

 **Avant de commencer votre lecture, petites réponses aux revieweurs qui m'ont laissé de petits mots doux. Je tiens à leur dire que je les adore !**

 ** _LilyP . Wooz :_** _Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! Je dois avouer qu'elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Tu as été la première à reviewer, et je te suis reconnaissante pour ça ! Après, comme tu dis, je sais qu'il y a des pavés dans mes fic', mais bon, faut comprendre, c'étaient dans mes premières… Comme toi, après avoir écrit mon premier chapitre, je me suis demandé « Mais comment ils vont se rencontrer nos deux zozos ? ». Alors je te promets qu'à chaque fois que j'avais du temps libre, je cogitais dessus, puis enfin, j'en suis arrivé à une rencontre à peu près potable… Et encore…_

 ** _Alwena561 :_** _A toi aussi, un grand merci pour cette review. Ca compte vraiment pour moi ! Tu as dis que tu attendais la suite, alors, sans plus attendre, la voilà !_

 ** _Chapitre 2 :_** _Lorsque les opposés se rencontrent_

Hermione Granger, pour fêter sa liberté retrouvée, décida d'aller faire une petite séance shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse. Celle-ci résistait encore aux forces du mal, donc les sorciers pouvaient aller faire leurs courses, malgré ces temps de guerre. C'est donc armée d'une tenue simple et de son porte-monnaie qu'Hermione se rendit sur le Chemin tant convoité par réseau de cheminées. Arrivée là, elle se dirigea tant bien que mal à cause de la foule vers chez Fleury et Bott, dans l'espoir de s'acheter deux trois bouquins avant la grande virée boutiques de vêtements. Une fois parvenue à sa chère et tendre librairie, elle virevolta entre les rayons, sélectionnant certains livres, d'autres non. Finalement, elle régla ses achats (deux romans policiers façon sorciers), et reprit sa route périlleuse vers le côté habits de la rue marchande. La jeune fille scruta les vitrines, puis, devant une boutique qui présentait des articles ni trop voyants, ni pas assez, elle entra. Là commença l'aventure, passant d'une rangée d'étagères à l'autre, dépliant quelques vêtements qui avaient l'air sympas… Après une bonne grosse demi-heure de choix, elle passa en cabine pour faire les essayages des multiples tenues sélectionnées. Hermione commença par un débardeur écossais bordeaux et noir sur le devant, et constitué d'un voile noir légèrement transparent dans le dos. Elle portait avec ceci un jean ¾ et des ballerines bordeaux. Elle avait aussi choisi de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles sur lesquelles elle avait directement craqué. Elles étaient pendantes. La chaîne entre le motif et l'oreille était dorée, et à son bout se trouvait un triangle noir superposé d'un triangle doré plus petit. Hermione adora littéralement cette tenue qu'elle mit de côté. Au final, elle ressortit de la boutique avec cet ensemble, deux autres t-shirt, un pull et un sweat, un jogging, un pantalon noir effet cuir, et deux petites robes, l'une bustier noire assez simple, l'autre sans manches rouge et or. Elle se rendit ensuite dans une boutique de chaussures, où elle acheta une paire de baskets de ville, une paire de bottines, et une paire de chaussons très confortables. Après cet épuisement d'argent, Hermione estima que c'était assez, et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la cheminée qui servait aux voyages. Elle était gratuite, mais chaque personne devait amener sa propre poudre de Cheminette. La jeune fille sortit de sa poche sa petite bourse. Tout se passa très vite. Un homme joufflu à l'air pressé la bouscula. La bourse tomba à terre, répandant son contenu sur le sol. Celui-ci se dispersa sur les dalles de la rue, et Hermione ne put rien récupérer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme, qui s'en allait déjà par réseau de cheminée. « On dirait bien que je vais devoir rentrer à pieds », pensa la jeune femme, irritée par ce manque de politesse. Elle consentit cependant à rentrer par le côté moldu, malgré tout d'assez mauvaise humeur…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago Malefoy marchait d'un pas rapide dans une de ces ruelles moldues. Il faisait déjà presque nuit, et ses pas résonnaient dans l'obscurité. Soudainement, il entendit d'autres pas se joindre aux siens. Ils venaient de devant. Drago plissa les yeux, et put distinguer une silhouette féminine. Elle était mince, mais ne devait pas dépasser le mètre soixante-dix. Sa propriétaire avait des cheveux épais qui tombaient en cascade sur ses omoplates, et dansaient au rythme de ses pas. Lorsqu'elle passa sous un réverbère, il put constater que ses cheveux étaient châtain parsemé d'or. L'inconnue portait un jean simple, et un trench marron pâle. Un sac à main bandoulière sa balançait au gré de ses pas, et elle portait dans ses mains plusieurs paquets. En bref, elle paraissait assez jolie. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu d'aventure et, techniquement, cette jeune personne, qui semblait ne pas dépasser la vingtaine d'années, ne pouvait pas lui résister. Ils couru presque pour s'approcher de la personne, et dit d'une voix mielleuse :

-Salut poupée… Puis-je avoir l'honneur de te raccompagner ?

Hermione s'arrêta net, se demandant qui était le triple crétin qui pouvait venir la draguer alors qu'elle était pressée. Soudain, cette voix lui rappela quelque chose. Plus particulièrement quelqu'un. Sans même se retourner, elle déclara :

-Apparemment je ne dois pas t'en vouloir d'avoir été le seul crétin avec un parapluie lorsque Merlin a distribué de l'intelligence Malefoy (*), mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le penser…

-Quoi ? Mais… Gran-ger ?

-Oui Male-foy ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Enfin… je veux dire… T'as vachement changé !

-Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que toi, pas du tout !

Le visage de Drago se rembruni. Quelle plaie, il venait de tomber sur Granger, son extrême opposée, membre de l'Ordre et… Attendez, membre de l'Ordre ? Lentement, il tira sa baguette, mais Hermione avait tout de suite remarqué son changement d'expression, et avait été plus rapide.

- _Petrificus Totalus_ !

Drago para le sortilège, mais il s'en fallut d'un cheveu. Un rictus apparu sur ses lèvres et il ricanna :

-Sérieusement Granger ? Je veux t'attaquer, et tout ce que tu trouves, c'est _Petrificus Totalus_ ? Franchement, va falloir que tu passes à…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend lorsqu'il vit que, d'un sortilège informulé, Hermione avait fait apparaître des oiseaux. « Mais à quoi elle joue ? », se demanda-t-il. Il n'avait jamais apprit ce sort, et ne savait donc pas l'utiliser, ni à quoi il servait… D'un nouveau sortilège informulé, Hermione ordonna aux oiseaux de foncer sur l'ex-Serpentard, qui étouffa un cri de surprise au milieu de plumes qui s'écrasaient sur son visage.

- _Stupéfix !_ lança Hermione _._

« Bien joué Drago… » pensa le jeune homme, ne pouvant plus bouger.

-Pathétique Malefoy… Vraiment. Oh, et avant que j'oublie, assassiner les gens qui sont sur mon chemin jusque parce qu'ils sont là, c'est le boulot de Voldemort. Et le tien. Pas la peine que je m'y mette aussi. Sur ce, bonne fin de soirée Malefoy !

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de main, et s'en alla. Drago fulminait. Cette petite garce ! Il avait envie de la frapper, de la tuer, de la découper en rondelles, et de la violer. Enfin… pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. Et puis, elle n'allait pas le laisser planté là, au beau milieu de la rue, stupéfixé comme un pauvre nul ! Ben si, apparemment…

Mais non. Une fois qu'Hermione fut assez loin, elle murmura le sortilège de libération, et sourit. Cependant, quand elle entendit très nettement le « GRANGER LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE TE CROISE SUR MON CHEMIN JE TE TUE ! » crié par son ennemi, elle manqua de s'étrangler de rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot parfois… En fait non. Ce qu'il pouvait être idiot tout le temps… Souvent, Hermione se demandait ce qu'il avait pu faire pour contrarier Merlin au moment où il l'avait créé…(*)

Une fois de retour au quartier général, elle du subir les attaques de ses amis, qui étaient plus qu'inquiets à son sujet quand ils ne l'avaient pas vue revenir à l'heure. Elle leur expliqua calmement le problème qu'elle avait eu, et tous se montrèrent compréhensifs.

-Sinon, tu n'as rencontré personne ? demanda Harry.

-Non… Si ! Malefoy.

-MALEFOY ?! beuglèrent ses amis en même temps. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait celui là ?

-Faire chier le monde, comme d'habitude. Malheureusement pour lui, je lui ai filé une petite correction, et il a juré ma mort. C'était amusant.

Tous la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, et Hermione sourit. Ah ! Qu'ils pouvaient être bébés !

 ** _Fin du chapitre ! Commentaires ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette rencontre ? Je vous demande, comme d'hab, de mettre des reviews. Allezzz ! C'est juste quelques mots ça vous coûte rien ! S'il vous plaît ! Si vous avez la flemme, je vous comprends mais quand même c'est pas une excuse. Si vous savez pas quoi mettre, tapez « C'était génial j'ai adoré vivement la suite ! », et si vous avez de l'imagination, je n'ai rien contre les romans !_**

 ** _*Ces répliques ne m'appartiennent pas totalement… Je les ai empruntées à la fiction dont je vous parle en début de chapitre, mais je les ai un peu reformulées._**

 ** _Bisous, et merci d'avoir lu !_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	4. Imprévu

**_Bonjour ! Me revoici plus rapidement que prévu, mais il faut dire que le chapitre de « Enfermés dans la forêt » (la fiction avec laquelle je jongle), a été assez rapide à écrire… Je vous remercie pour vos vues et tout et tout, et voilà la suite !_**

 ** _Lily . Wooz :_** _Re-merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ça t'aie touchée, et merci beaucoup ! Pour leur rencontre ben… j'ai mis assez beaucoup de temps pour la trouver, mais je n'en suis pas fière… La suite à l'air mieux, et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire ! Merci beaucoup et gros bisous ! Au fait, je te remercie aussi car je trouve ta review assez logues, et j'aime bien ! Merci beaucoup de me donner du courage !_

 ** _Chapitre 3 :_** _Imprévu_

-Harry, Harry ! cria Hermione Granger d'une voix pressante en dévalant les escaliers du QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, au douze Square Grimmaurd, plusieurs parchemins en main.

Une tête brune aux cheveux noirs de jais ébouriffés comme pas possible apparut derrière l'embrasure d'une porte, ses yeux émeraude brillant d'inquiétude.

-Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ? demanda Harry Potter.

Essoufflée par sa descente, la dénommée Hermione marmonna :

-Voldemort… une attaque… dans une semaine… informations des espions de l'Ordre… en plein milieu de Londres… prévenir… habitants… dégager… moldus… Fffffffffhhhhhhh… !

-Par Merlin ! Vite, il fait que l'on fasse quelque chose pour sauver les moldus ! Et notre secret par la même occasion !

Depuis trois semaines qu'Hermione était rentrée, tout s'était bien passé. Ils avaient réfléchi ensemble à de nouvelles techniques d'approche, et avaient enquêté sur la mystérieuse substance. Mais aujourd'hui, Hermione Granger se dit que tout aller changer. Le grand jour arrivait à grands pas. L'Ordre pouvait s'estimer heureux de posséder des espions dans le sein des Mangemorts, sinon, l'attaque aurait été une véritable surprise et les moldus auraient découvert l'existence des sorciers. La jeune fille suivi son meilleur ami jusque dans la salle de réunion réservée au Trio d'Or, et Ron Weasley les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Un problème Harry ? demanda le rouquin essoufflé.

-Oui, et de taille. D'après Hermione, Voldemort devrait attaquer dans une semaine en plein milieu de Londres. Tu imagines la réaction des moldus ?

-Aïe, marmonna Ron. McGo est au courant ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione, se relevant du bureau sur lequel elle s'était assise. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour trouver une solution pour faire partir la population. En ce moment, elle est au Ministère. Le Ministre de la Magie est censé aller voir le premier Ministre moldu pour lui dire de partir avec ses citoyens. Mais ça risque d'être compliqué… Ou vont-ils aller après ?

-Le mieux serait de faire changer Voldemort d'avis, mais c'est peine perdue… Il y a cependant quelque chose qui me chiffonne, murmura Harry. Pourquoi Voldemort veut-il faire cela en plein milieu de la ville alors qu'il pourrait déclarer la guerre n'importe où d'autre ? Son but n'a jamais été de montrer notre existence aux moldus !

-Peut-être… dit Hermione. Peut-être qu'il en a besoin. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas le choix. A mon avis, il doit avoir un nouveau plan Harry. L'heure est grave. Comme a dit Hagrid : La tempête approche et il faudra être prêts quand elle arrivera.

La jeune fille voyait ses amis la fixer d'un air étrange.

-Hermione… murmura Ron d'une voix étranglée. Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Mais… rien !

L'ex-Gryffondor commençait à douter de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Elle s'approcha de lui, et il recula de plusieurs pas, tandis que Harry s'éloignait le plus possible d'elle. Tous deux la regardaient avec une lueur bizarre dans les yeux. Comme de la… peur ?

Soudain, ils semblèrent se ressaisir. Ils la dévisagèrent quelques secondes, et Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement. Hermione les observa sans comprendre.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Silence. Les deux garçons la regardaient d'un ait gêné. Enfin, Harry consenti à prendre la parole, tout en restant loin de sa meilleure amie.

-C'était… c'était effrayant. Tu… tes cheveux volaient tous seuls autour de ton visage alors qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre souffle de vent. Tes vêtements aussi. Puis, brusquement, tout ce qui était derrière de toi s'est envolé. Comme si… comme si une puissance dévastatrice flottait autour de toi. Et, d'un coup, tout est retombé, tout a cessé de bouger. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque.

Ron hocha la tête d'un air sinistre.

-Mais… mais vous délirez les garçons ! Je n'ai rien entendu, je n'ai rien senti ! C'est impossible.

Harry désigna quelque chose derrière la jeune fille. Etonnée, elle se retourna, et découvrit l'arrière de la pièce sans dessus dessous, comme si quelqu'un avait…

-… fait voler les objets avant d'arrêter brusquement, souffla Hermione.

-Quoi ? demanda Ron.

-Rien… Je ne comprends rien… C'est, c'est techniquement impossible !

-Tu es sûre de nous avoir tout raconté au sujet de ton séjour à Poudlard ? questionna Harry, douteux.

-Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix enrouée. Ca… ça n'a aucun rapport avec ça… Je crois…

-Hermione, franchement, tu m'inquiètes, déclara Harry. C'est que c'est vraiment étrange ! Tu te comportes comme… comme une sorcière hyper-puissante, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

-Bon… je vais aller réfléchir dans ma chambre. Ne dites rien à personne s'il vous plaît. Même pas à Ginny. Je m'en chargerai moi-même si je le désire. Il faut vraiment que je réfléchisse.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago Malefoy regarda l'assemblée de Mangemorts d'un air hautain. Ce soir, certains d'entre eux allaient sûrement y passer, vu l'humeur massacrante du Maître. Tous chuchotaient d'un air purement et simplement inquiet. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait, mais tout le monde l'avait entendu hurler de colère dans ses appartements. Soudain, les immenses portes de bois s'ouvrirent grand, et Lord Voldemort apparut, sa longue robe noire voltigeant derrière lui. Le silence se fit instantanément. Une mouche passa devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La seconde d'après, un grésillement résonna dans la Grande Salle et les cendres de la mouche tombèrent sur le sol. Personne n'avait vu le Mage Noir sortir sa baguette, mais il la remettait à présent dans sa poche, comme si de rien n'était. Oui, il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Voldemort s'assit fièrement dans le siège anciennement adressé au directeur, entre Drago Malefoy, son bras droit remplaçant son père décédé, et Bellatrix Lestrange, son « bras gauche ».

-Mes chers Mangemorts, siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une voix horriblement froide. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle. Lorsque les membres de L'Ordre du Phénix ont pénétré dans notre domaine, vous savez parfaitement qu'ils ont fait exploser une grande partie du château. D'ailleurs, plusieurs sont morts là dedans. Malheureusement, la partie du château qui a explosé contenait de grandes réserves de _Hyacintho_. Nous avons retrouvé tout ce qu'il fallait. A quelques centigrammes près. Nous avions la dose exacte de Hyacintho, mais plus maintenant. J'ai donc le grand regret de vous annoncer que nous devons annuler notre attaque pour l'instant, le temps de retrouver le Hyacintho manquant. Je veux cependant que vous sachiez que si l'un de vous en cache, et si je le découvre, il mourra. Et ce, dans d'atroces souffrances. Mes chers fidèles, je vous rappelle les conséquences de cette invention. Nous devons absolument retrouver ce que nous avons perdu. Si l'un des membres de l'Ordre en a trouvé et devine ce que c'est, nous sommes finis. Les survivants doivent déjà se demander ce qu'était la substance mystérieuse qui explose quand elle entre en contact avec du sang…

Les yeux rouges de Voldemort flamboyèrent de colère. Drago ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, trois Mangemorts étaient étalés sur le sol. Morts. Il déglutit.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se recroquevilla sur son lit. Autour d'elle, une multitude d'objets étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Elle ne comprenait pas. Quel était cet étrange pouvoir ? D'où le tenait-elle ? Comment le maîtriser ? Elle sentait déjà que ça s'améliorait, car elle voyait et entendait les objets voler à ses côtés, contrairement à dans le bureau où elle ne s'en était absolument pas rendu compte, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Il semblait se déclencher lorsque la jeune fille éprouvait de fortes émotions. Hermione avait lu tous les livres de sa bibliothèque, mais aucun ne parlait de sort comme celui-là. Elle commençait à désespérer. Rien ne s'améliora quand Hermione saisit sa baguette et la fit tourner entre ses doigts fins. Le vent qui hurlait dehors la déconcentrait, et l'ex-Gryffondor pensa « Mais pitié qu'il se taise ! ». Et le vent cessa. D'un coup. Au moment même où elle l'avait désiré. Intriguée et anxieuse, la jeune fille se dit « J'aimerai bien que Ginny vienne me voir… ». La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et une tornade rousse pénétra dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mione ? demanda la cadette des Weasley.

Elle balaya la chambre du regard et déclara :

-Houlà ! Tu t'es énervée à ce que je vois ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois des livres par terre.

Hermione grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, et Ginny pouffa.

-Sérieusement Mione… Ca va ? On t'a pas vue au dîner…

-Pas faim…

-On me la fait pas à moi celle-là. Je suis ta meilleure amie.

-Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour toi Hermione, murmura une voix rêveuse.

Hermione regarda avec des yeux ronds Luna venir s'assoir près de Ginny. Elle n'allait quand même pas devoir leur expliquer à toutes les deux ? La rouquine sembla avoir lu dans ses pensées, car elle dit d'une petite voix :

-On sait… Harry et Ron nous en ont parlé…

-Sales traîtres, balança Hermione au mur.

-Hermione, c'est pas drôle… On s'inquiète vraiment tous les quatre. C'est pas normal…

-Mais je sais que c'est pas normal ! explosa la brunette. Je sais que je ne suis pas censée faire voler les objets, mais je ne sais pas comment je fais ! C'est si dur à comprendre ?

Tous les livres posées sur le sol se levèrent et tourbillonnèrent dans la chambre, sous les yeux médusés de Ginny, et curieux de Luna.

-Hermione… commença sa meilleure amie.

-NON ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ! Je ne sais PAS !

Les livres tournaient de plus en plus fort, comme si une tempête se créait dans la pièce. Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione flamboyaient et ses cheveux dansaient dans le rythme effréné du vent. Il commença à pleuvoir dehors et, lorsqu'Hermione serra les poings, l'orage éclata. Sans que personne ne sache pourquoi, la jeune fille commença à s'élever dans la chambre, toujours énervée. Elle criait, hurlai, de terreur, de colère, de tristesse, d'incompréhension… Trop de choses se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Elle avait mal. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son corps entier, et elle poussa un cri déchirant. Sa vue se brouilla, ses yeux se fermèrent. Un épais brouillard noir s'éleva autour d'Hermione, la faisant disparaître aux yeux de ses amies, terrifiées. Dans son brouillard, la jeune fille souffrait. Quelque chose se battait, prenait lentement possession de son cœur. Son sang essayait de faire reculer cette force inconnue, puis, quelque part, quelque chose explosa. Hermione se sentit se cambrer sous le coup de la douleur. Partout dans son corps, des explosions résonnaient longuement, la faisant hurler chaque fois plus fort, chaque fois avec plus de souffrance… Finalement, son corps entier fut empli de la puissance étrange. Le brouillard se dissipa, les livres retombèrent lourdement à terre, et Hermione tomba évanouie sur le plancher, transpirante, haletante. Ses amies la contemplèrent quelques secondes avec de grands yeux effarés, puis Ginny réagit rapidement. Elle saisit sa baguette et fit léviter le corps d'Hermione jusqu'à sa mère. Elle saurait peut-être comment la guérir…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voldemort ouvrit les yeux. Il savait. Il avait vu. Le Hyancintho était maintenant dans le corps d'une jeune fille. Il n'avait pas vu son visage, mais il connaissait les effets de cette substance et voulait absolument que cette jeune fille rejoigne ses rangs. C'était elle qu'il lui fallait pour mener à bien sa mission. Elle devait le rejoindre. Elle était devenue extrêmement puissante, plus que quiconque. Mais elle ne le savait pas. Déjà, il fallait que son corps survive et s'habitue à la matière inconnue. Quand il s'y serait habitué, la jeune fille aussi, et elle pourrait désormais devenir son alliée. Pour vaincre et gagner. Pour l'éternité.

 ** _Ahaaaaaa ! C'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'aime bien faire souffrir les gens dans les fic' ! (psycopathe) Nan sérieux c'était bien ? Vous avez envie de savoir la suite ? De connaître les véritables effets, la composition, et tout le reste du Hyacintho ? De savoir pourquoi Voldy voulait attaquer dans Londres ? De savoir comment le Hyacintho est entré dans Hermione ? Alors reviewez s'il vous plaît, et je posterais, peut-être (sûrement) la suite !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _ElomioneH_** ****


	5. Conséquences

**_Pas taper, pas taper ! Je sais que je vous ai planté avec un chapitre qui laisse plus que du suspense et que je suis en retard, mais je suis en vacances, et il y a des endroits où je n'ai pas de wifi donc où je ne peux pas poster… Maintenant que je me suis expliquée, je tiens à vous remercier affectueusement, car je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews en un seul chapitre !_**

 **LilyP . Wooz :** Mais de rien ! Et oui, ce chapitre est assez mystérieux, comparé à celui là que je trouve plutôt plat, mais bon… Toujours merci pour ta fidélité (euh… non, je ne fais pas de pub pour une banque même si on dirait), et j'espère que tu continueras à lire (et à reviewer aussi J) !

 **Nadra :** Je vais répondre à tes trois reviews en une seule réponse, ce sera plus simple… Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Voilà la suite qui, malheureusement, n'est pas fantastique mais on arrive aux péripéties… Merci merci, et bonne lecture !

 **Swangranger :** Alors là… Waouh ! Je veux dire… WAOUH ! Là, tu viens de te placer direct dans la catégorie « Lectrices que j'aime » et « Reviews qui me touchent » ! Sérieux ! Ta review me fait hyper plaisir ! Il y a de quoi me faire vite écrire la suite ! Merci !

 ** _Et maintenant…_**

 ** _Chapitre 4 :_** Conséquences

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, et Luna Lovegood étaient tous trois assis autour d'un lit d'un blanc immaculé dans l'une des nombreuses chambres du 12 Square Grimmaurd. A l'intérieur gémissait une jeune fille. Sa chevelure abondante et épaisse était d'un châtain clair terne, sans reflets ni couleur joyeuse. Sa peau était d'ivoire si blanche que l'on aurait pu croire la jeune fille morte. Elle avait des cernes violets au dessous de ses paupières closes. Ses cils étaient épais et longs, mais, parfois, ils tremblaient d'un seul coup. Le visage de la demoiselle était crispé et fatigué. En bref, elle n'incarnait pas la tranquillité et le repos. Son corps maigre donnait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines. En réalité, Hermione Granger, car c'était elle qui était allongée sur le lit, était entre la vie et la mort depuis maintenant quinze jours. Quinze longues journées que ses amis avaient passées affolés à chaque seconde, sursautant à chaque cri poussé par l'ancienne Gryffondor. Oui, elle criait. Beaucoup. Toujours avec plus de terreur et de douleur. Personne n'avait réussi à la réveiller et à la soigner, si bien que tout le monde pensait que sa fin était proche. Mais, ce qu'aucune personne présente dans le monde ne savait, c'est que deux énergies se battaient dans le corps d'Hermione. Aucune personne, sauf une. Et celle-ci n'était nulle autre que Voldemort. Le célèbre Mage Noir savait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans le corps de la jeune fille, et il se délectait de chaque cri qu'il entendait dans ses pensées comme un écho.

Donc, en ce jour pluvieux du mois d'octobre, Harry, Ron, Ginny, et Luna étaient, comme chaque jour, aux petits soins pour leur amie souffrante, voire mourante. Ginny s'approcha d'Hermione, saisit le gant de toilette sur le front brûlant de sa meilleure amie, et l'imbiba d'eau fraiche avant de le remettre à sa place. Puis, elle s'assit à ses côtés, et pressa sa main droite dans la sienne.

-Tu vas y arriver Hermione… Ne t'en fais pas, on veille sur toi.

Cependant, l'inquiétude de la rouquine ne cessait de croître. La maladie n'avait toujours pas été diagnostiquée, et l'état d'Hermione empirait de jour en jour. Harry vint se placer derrière sa petite amie, s'accroupit, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny. On va la guérir.

C'en fut trop pour la jeune rousse qui éclata en sanglots sur l'épaule du Survivant. Celui-ci la serra dans ses bras, n'en menant pas large, et lui frottant la tête. Luna s'approcha à son tour d'Hermione, et lui prit le pouls, avant de tortiller une mèche de cheveu autour de son index.

-Encore plus lent qu'hier… Je pense qu'il va falloir demander aux Nargoles d'intervenir, ça a l'air grave.

Ron se balançait d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre la fille qu'il aimait. Brusquement, il se précipita sur Hermione, la prit par les épaules, et la secoua en criant :

-Hermione ! Tu vas nous écouter maintenant ?! On ne veut pas que tu t'en ailles ! Tu as toujours été forte, montre-le nous de nouveau ! HERMIONE !

Le jeune homme la lâcha, tomba à genoux, enfoui son visage dans ses mains, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Il avait toujours aimé désespérément la jeune fille qui paraissait plus morte que vive sous ses yeux. Il la connaissait depuis tellement longtemps ! Il l'avait vue rire, pleurer, en colère… Même si elle ne l'avait jamais considéré comme plus qu'un ami, il n'avait cessé de l'aimer. Depuis le début de la guerre, ils s'étaient imperceptiblement rapprochés, pour le plus grand bonheur du rouquin. Désormais, il voulait la protéger plus que quiconque au monde, et il ne pouvait supporter de la voir dans un tel état…

Soudain, Hermione poussa un nouveau cri. Jamais il n'avait été aussi déchirant. Tous avaient l'impression de subir sa douleur. Dans la maison, tout le monde arrêta net ses activités pour se boucher les oreilles. La jeune fille hurlait à n'en plus pouvoir. En elle, elle avait l'impression d'être piétinée par un hippogriffe, mordue par un basilic, le venin pénétrant dans ses veines avec une lenteur extrême. Puis, des Scroutts à pétard particulièrement repoussants et gros et visqueux s'approchaient d'elle, la brûlaient, la mordaient, la transformaient en charpie… Mais rien de tout cela n'avait lieu. Cependant, le sentiment d'être coupé en mille morceaux et ensuite recollée était si réel ! Elle avait mal, vraiment mal. Elle voulait qu'on la tue, comme ça tout serait terminé.

Une explosion.

Le cri s'amplifia, et des trainées d'un noir d'encre jaillirent du corps de la jeune fille, avant d'aller percuter les murs qui volèrent en éclats. Les quatre amis étaient recroquevillés dans la pièce, tremblant de peur. Autour d'eux, tout était chaos. Puis, comme cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta. D'un coup. Le temps se trouva alors comme suspendu. Personne n'osait bouger. Le corps d'Hermione retomba lourdement sur le lit, la pièce retrouva sa luminosité, et le professeur Mc Gonagall entra dans la chambre à la volée.

-Elle a encore crié ? Cela paraissait pire que…

Elle s'interrompit en embrassant du regard les dégâts causés par les trainées noires.

-Que c'est-il passé ici ?!

Ginny se leva et commença à tout expliquer. Au milieu du récit, sa voix se brisa et ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge. Harry la serra contre lui et continua de tout raconter. Mc Gonagall n'eut pas le temps de commenter quoi que ce soit car elle fut interrompue par Luna alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

-Regardez Hermione !

Les cinq personnes présentes pivotèrent sur elles mêmes dans un même mouvement, et leur yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. En effet, la jeune fille semblait reprendre vie. Ses cheveux se teintèrent d'un couleur plus naturelle, châtain parsemé de miel, sa peau reprit des couleurs, ses joues et ses lèvres rosirent. Hermione paraissait se métamorphoser. Tous reculèrent quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci avaient gardé leur couleur chocolat habituelle, quoique doté de quelque chose de nouveau. La jeune fille se leva, sourit, et demanda :

-Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ? On dirait que vous avez vu Voldemort !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Lord Voldemort avait ressenti comme un truc qui clochait chez cette fille. Il n'avait toujours pas deviné de qui il s'agissait, mais il avait constaté que le Hyacintho avait réagit d'une manière étrange face à ce corps. Des nuées noires n'étaient pas censées en sortir. Cependant, il avait l'impression que cela ne ferait que renforcer la puissance de la jeune fille. Le fait qu'elle soit différente, voilà sa véritable force. Le Hyacintho ferait juste le travail supplémentaire. Le sorcier sourit d'un air carnassier. Cette fois, c'était bon. Il tenait sa victoire sur Potter. Il lui fallait juste trouver cette fille, la mettre de son côté, et le tour était joué. Après cela, il n'aurait plus qu'à l'habituer à ses nouveaux pouvoirs, et ce serai fini. En attendant, ses ennemis méritaient une petite visite impromptue… Il éclata d'un rire glacial, tournoyant dans sa robe noire, sous les yeux ébahis de Drago Malefoy, son bras droit. Jamais il ne l'avait vu de si bonne humeur. En fait, tout bien réfléchi, il ne l'avait jamais vu de bonne humeur. Le blondinet se demandait ce qui pouvait le mettre autant joyeux. Il sursauta quand Voldemort dressa sur lui un regard flamboyant :

-Va te préparer mon cher Drago. Va t'habiller et fais toi beau comme un Dieu ! Tu es déjà beau mais, pour cet évènement, tu dois être magnifique ! Bella ! (il se tourna vers une femme toute de noire vêtue, ses longs cheveux d'ébène bouclés pendant dans son dos) Va avertir mes plus fidèles Mangemorts. Ce soir, j'organise un banquet !

Abasourdis, Drago et Bellatrix échangèrent un regard. Alors là, ce n'était pas normal. Pas du tout normal…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se servait encore et encore de la nourriture posée sur la table du salon. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours ! Dès qu'elle s'était levée, elle avait ressentit une chose bizarre dans son corps, comme un fourmillement intense. Ce qu'elle ne remarquait pas, c'est que les plats lui venaient tous seuls dans les mains, volant par-dessus les autres et se plaçant bien en évidence au-dessus de ses mains, juste au moment où elle le souhaitait. Cependant, surprise par les multitudes de regards interloqués que l'on lui lançait, elle demanda :

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ?

-Rien Hermione ! tenta Ginny. On est juste… euh… très heureux de voir que tu t'es remise.

-Ah oui ! Cette fameuse grippe. C'est pourtant étrange que vous ne m'ayez pas guérie plus tôt ! Une grippe, c'est pas dramatique !

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard.

-Hermione, il faut que tu saches que…

-VOLDEMORT ATTAQUE !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Neville Londubat. Il était complètement affolé.

-Je sortais de Ste Mangouste, et là, j'ai vu les nuées noires caractéristiques des déplacements des Mangemorts se diriger vers la forêt au nord ouest de la ville. Il y en avait plein ! Venez ! Il faut y aller ! Il faut se battre !

-Neville… Tu es sûr que…

-MAIS PUISQUE JE VOUS DIS QUE C'EST VRAI !

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, perplexes. Personne ne semblait croire Neville qui s'agitait comme un dément. Les chaises raclèrent le sol quand les membres de l'Ordre se levèrent sans trop comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ils envoyèrent plusieurs messages par petites pièces inventées par Hermione pour l'AD, indiquant de se retrouver dans le salon. Les sorciers affluèrent alors. Toute la famille Weasley, ainsi que de nombreuses personnalités du Ministère, sans parler de presque tous les anciens élèves de Poudlard.

La troupe transplana à l'endroit indiqué par Neville. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de tous quand ils découvrirent l'armée de Mangemorts, déjà prête à l'attaque ! Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix dégainèrent leurs baguettes. Du côté des Mangemorts, Drago Malefoy esquissa un sourire ravageur. Il allait enfin pouvoir venger son père. Au banquet de la veille, leur Maître leur avait tout expliqué, et les Mangemorts éprouvaient une intense satisfaction à l'idée de pouvoir anéantir Potter et son armée de crâneurs. Ah, Saint Potter ! Rien d'autre qu'un imbécile doublé d'un gros narcissique chanceux et hypocrite ! Toujours suivi à la trace par le fidèle toutou Weasley et l'intello parano de sang impur Granger. En parlant de Granger, il fallait aussi qu'il se venge d'elle. Le beau blond ne lui avait absolument pas pardonné la petite farce, si l'on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, qu'elle avait osé lui faire - la petite garce - contre son insu en pleine ruelle moldue… Non mais elle se prenait pour qui la Sang-de-Bourbe sur pattes ? Vengeance, revanche, ces mots doux sonnaient parfaitement bien aux oreilles de l'ex-Serpentard. Quelle félicité !

Voldemort, quand à lui, ressenti une énergie paranormale, extraordinairement puissante. Il crispa ses longs doigts fins et blanchâtres sur sa baguette. Il avait tout prévu, sauf ça… La faille dans le plan. _Elle_ était parmi eux. Ce n'était absolument pas censé se passer comme cela ! Déjà, ils n'étaient pas censés se battre, mais parcourir Londres à _sa_ recherche. Ensuite, les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas censés rappliquer vite fait bien fait et pour finir, _elle_ n'était pas censée être du côté de Potter ! Ah, ils allaient souffrir…

-Elle est des leurs ! cria-t-il. Prenez garde !

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent des deux camps. Intrigués du côté de l'Ordre, et effrayés du côté des Mangemorts à qui le Mage Noir avait tout raconté.

-Ne retarde pas l'affrontement avec tes mystères, Tom, cria Harry. L'heure de ta défaite a sonné.

Et les sortilèges commencèrent à voler.

 ** _Voici pour ce chapitre ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas extraordinaire et qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant dedans mais c'est essentiel pour la suite. Suite qui, d'ailleurs, ne devrait pas tarder (euh… façon de parler quoi)… En espérant que ça vous ai plu, gros bisous !_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	6. Prise de conscience

**_Hello ! Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais j'ai eu un petit problème avec mon site fanfiction… Enfin ! Maintenant, c'est réglé, alors comme vous l'attendiez tous avec impatiente, je suis fière de vous présenter…. Le chapitre 5 ! Il est très… bizarre, je vous l'accorde mais bon, après tout,_** **** ** _on s'en fiche. Alors, bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Réponse à la review :_**

 ** _Swangranger :_** Je reconnais que Hermione fait fort pour ne pas le remarquer mais bon, c'est ça qui est drôle ! Le pire, c'est que ça continue dans ce chapitre ! Oui elle a été torturée et d'ailleurs je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant ! Mouarf ! Voilà donc la suite tant attendue, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

 **OoO**

 ** _Chapitre 5 :_** Prise de conscience

Une nuée de sortilèges multicolores s'illuminèrent sous le soleil déclinant, la plupart étant verts ou rouges. Les corps tombaient dans la poussière, nul ne distinguant cependant qui était mort. Hermione se faufilait à travers les sorts et en jeta un à un Mangemort qui approchait Luna en traître. Elle aperçu Voldemort donner des ordres à ses fidèles, dont Drago Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. Un regard gris acier croisa le sien, et elle déglutit. Drago, en la voyant, lui avait adressé un sourire carnassier, et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de l'interpréter, c'est-à-dire : « La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Granger ». Celle-ci préféra essayer de ne pas croiser le blondinet et s'en retourna à la bataille, tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elles ne remarquait pas que les sortilèges déviaient leur trajectoire quand ils arrivaient sur elle, ni qu'elle avait tué déjà six Mangemorts avec de simples « Petrificus totalus ». Elle sortit de ses rêveries quand quatre Mangemorts coururent vers elle. La jeune fille les attaqua sans ménagements, mais ils ripostaient à merveille et elle n'arrivait pas à les atteindre. La sueur perlait sur son front et ses muscles commençaient à se plaindre, fatigués par cette gymnastique. Les quatre étaient en ligne et ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leurs attaques n'avaient aucun effet sur la demoiselle à l'air serein qui parait les sortilèges comme s'il s'agissait de gouttes de pluie et qui envoyait des sorts d'une puissance extrême sans paraître faire des efforts surhumains. Un sourire machiavélique étira des lèvres rosées. De longs doigts fins et pâles levèrent leur baguette, la dirigeant vers une personne de dos aux cheveux touffus et d'une couleur châtain et miel. Une nuée pourpre sortit de la baguette et atteignit la personne visée en plein dans le bas du dos. Le corps entier d'Hermione se paralysa. Sa baguette fut envoyée au loin et retomba au sol dans un bruit sec et, dans une douleur atroce réalisée par un sort qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle s'effondra au sol, la poussière se soulevant quand son corps heurta la terre dure qui lui fit une égratignure sur la joue droite. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle.

-Avada…

-Stop ! fit une voix glaciale. Cette fille est ma prisonnière. Je n'ai pas envie de la tuer. Pas encore…

La jeune fille, qui avait été immobilisée mais qui avait encore son ouïe et son toucher, sentit des mains glacées prendre les siennes et lier ses poignets avec des chaînes qui entaillèrent sa peau, répandant sur ses bras de petites trainées chaudes et visqueuses. Les mains lièrent aussi ses chevilles et la poussèrent plus loin. Elle sentait toujours la présence à ses côtés, et essaya de deviner de qui il pouvait s'agir. Si elle n'avait pas été paralysée, sont corps aurait été secoué par un tremblement tant les doigts qui se posèrent sur sa joue égratignée étaient glacés. Les doigts effleurèrent la blessure, essuyèrent le sang, et la présence se retira. Personne ne vint plus la voir. Hermione écoutait donc, cherchant à comprendre qui avait l'avantage. Couchée sur le dos sur le sol boueux, elle ne pouvait se libérer, et les chaînes la coupaient au moindre mouvement, faisant encore plus couler le sang sur ses bras fins. Finalement, après un long moment d'attente, une voix rauque qu'elle n'identifia pas et qu'elle plaça donc sur le compte d'un Mangemort cria :

-On se replie !

Les mains la soulevèrent, l'assommèrent et, avant de plonger dans le néant, Hermione se sentit être soulevée et portée dans les airs.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se réveilla bien plus tard. Son ventre grondait et des courbatures enveloppaient tout son corps. Elle était agenouillée dans une pièce humide. Des menottes froides entouraient ses poignets et des chaînes la reliaient au mur. Des barreaux la séparaient du couloir et un mot apparu dans son esprit : cachots. Des flaques d'eau jonchaient le sol et de la moisissure s'étalait sur tout le plafond. La jeune fille éternua. Son ventre gronda une seconde fois. Elle se sentait particulièrement affaiblie et se rendormit aussitôt. Une voix la réveilla. Une voix bourrue, désagréable, hautaine. C'était son gardien de prison qui lui apportait le repas. Un repas composé d'une bouillie de légumes et de viande et d'une pomme, accompagné d'un unique verre d'eau.

-Mange. Le Maître viendra te voir après.

Enfin ! Elle allait savoir qui avait osé la rendre prisonnière ! Sans rien dire, Hermione avala son maigre repas et son verre d'eau, mi-impatiente, mi-furieuse. Si un jour elle était libérée, ce dont elle doutait fort, elle se débarrasserait de son ravisseur avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire « Quidditch ». Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir sombre et Hermione resta bouche bée. Oh non. Une tête blonde. Un regard d'acier. Un sourire en coin. Oh non. Tout, mais pas ça.

-Houlà, tu pètes pas la forme, Granger, ricana Drago Malefoy en entrant dans la cellule.

En effet, la jeune fille était pâle comme une morte. De gros cernes s'allongeaient sous ses yeux qui avaient perdu leur éclat, et ses cheveux ternes pendaient misérablement sur ses épaules. Du sang séché collait à ses bras et ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits. Il ne reconnaissait presque pas la jeune fille enjouée qu'il avait croisée des jours auparavant et qu'il avait prise pour une belle moldue qui ne refuserait certainement pas ses avances. Drago renvoya le gardien d'un revers de main et s'approcha de sa jeune prisonnière qui esquissa un mouvement de recul.

-Eh oui Granger ! Ne jamais s'en prendre à plus fort que soit, ça te dit quelque chose ? Je crois… je crois que je devrais te laisser pourrir ici, mais si tu me donnais certaines informations, peut-être que…

-Jamais de la vie Malefoy, cracha Hermione qui avait retrouvé sa vivacité. Tu es ignoble, hautain, abject, vil, méprisable, infâme, tu me dégoûte et…

L'ex-Gryffondor s'effondra sur le sol, comme évanouie. Le peu de couleur restant sur son visage disparu pour de bon et ses paupières se fermèrent. De temps à autres, elle gémissait devant les yeux ahuris de Drago qui ne comprenait rien. Il n'avait rien fait, si ce n'est se délecter de la position de faiblesse de son ennemie qui lui crachait quand même des infamies à la figure. Maintenant, elle avait l'air encore plus faible, encore plus chétive…

-Granger ?

Un elfe de maison apparu dans la cellule et couina :

-Vos invités viennent d'arriver, Maître, Pioupy leur a préparé des boissons, Maître, mais ils crient qu'ils veulent vous voir tout de suite, Maître.

-Bien, dit Drago, lassé. Occupe-toi de remettre cette… fille sur pieds Pioupy.

-Oui Maître, Pioupy va le faire, Maître.

Le jeune homme s'en alla en faisait tournoyer sa cape, laissant à son elfe de maison la tâche de redonner la santé à la pauvre Hermione. Peu de temps après, les bons services de Pioupy réveillèrent Hermione. Des éclats de voix et des rires lui parvenaient de l'étage, et elle fronça les sourcils. Deux voix se rapprochaient et des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Sans plus hésiter une seconde, la jeune fille ferma les yeux et fit mine de dormir profondément.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Alors Malefoy, tu as une prisonnière à ce qu'il paraît ? Elle est jolie ? Tu pourras peut-être…

-Non, pas avec celle-là, elle est… spéciale.

-Si spéciale ? Ah, mon vieux, ce doit être alors quelqu'un de très important du côté de Potter.

-Assez, oui, répondit nonchalamment le jeune bras droit.

-Tu pourrais me la montrer ?

-Hmm… Si cela que te faire plaisir… Je te préviens, elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Je l'ai connue plus… énergique.

Drago et un Mangemort nommé Yaxley se dirigèrent alors vers les cachots avec un entrain non négligeable. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cellule d'Hermione, Yaxley écarquilla les yeux.

-Non… C'est… C'est Hermione Granger ?!

-En personne. Je cherche à lui tirer les vers du nez avant de la livrer au Maître.

-Elle est pas mal quand tu regarde bien… Un peu pâlichonne mais…

-Je n'ai pas envie pour l'instant. Je veux d'abord m'amuser et après… peut-être…

-Quel gâchis… Ca te ferait une nuit de rêve, ça je te le dis moi !

Hermione, qui avait tout entendu, frissonna imperceptiblement. Heureusement que Malefoy n'avait pas encore l'intention de la toucher. Seulement, le connaissant parfaitement bien, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se réjouir, sachant que cela cachait sûrement quelque chose de pire. Drago et Yaxley retournèrent au salon, et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Apparemment, son ennemi de toujours avait véritablement l'intention de la livrer à Voldemort un jour ou l'autre… Hermione examina minutieusement ses liens, mais il ne semblait y avoir aucune faille. Saleté de Malefoy, saleté de guerre, et saleté de Malefoy.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand les invités de Drago s'en allèrent, Hermione se sentit revivre. Elle avait retrouvé la forme et une lueur démence brillait dans son regard. Elle comptait bien sortir d'ici un jour… Après son maigre repas, l'ex-Serpentard lui fit une nouvelle visite, et sembla ravi qu'elle aille mieux.

-Maintenant que je peux te parler, je vais être clair. As-tu entendu parler d'une fille de ton côté qui aurait une sorte de… pouvoir surpuissant ?

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Non, elle n'en avait pas entendu parler. Cependant, elle se rappelait de la réaction étrange d'Harry et Ron dans leur bureau. Et si…? Et si elle n'avait pas eu une grippe ? Et si… c'était elle ?

-Non. Jamais entendu parler.

-Tu mens, dit le blondinet en souriant. Je ne veux pas utiliser la violence contre toi alors parle !

-Même si je savais quelque chose, je ne trahirais jamais mes amis !

-Je t'avais prévenue, Granger ! _Endoloris !_

Hermione s'effondra sur le sol, se tordant de douleur, mais ne pouvant bouger à sa guise à cause des entraves sur ses poignets qui la reliaient au mur. La douleur se répandait dans ses veines, la faisait souffrir avec force. Comme si quelque chose faisait brûler ses entrailles à petit feu, prenant le malin plaisir à la torturer le plus possible. Cependant, malgré la douleur, elle ne criait pas. D'ailleurs, la douleur commençait à devenir supportable… Très supportable… Elle ne la sentait même plus. La jeune fille se redressa devant un Drago ahuri qui n'avait apparemment pas annulé le sortilège. Elle lui lança un regard flamboyant, et ses chaînes se brisèrent. D'un coup, sans plus de cérémonie. D'un pas particulièrement tranquille, Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie, répandant autour d'elle une aura de puissance. Le jeune homme reprit ses esprits, et saisit le poignet de l'ex-Gryffondor qui avait manifestement trop cru à sa chance.

-Tu croyais te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi, ma jolie lionne ?

-En effet. Et je le croie toujours.

Hermione lui asséna un coup de pied dans l'estomac qui fit grimacer Drago. Hermione eu à peine le temps de constater que ses abdominaux lui avaient un peu fait mal au pied que celui-ci se reprenait déjà et lançait un coup de poing qui envoya la demoiselle par terre. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle glissant dans le cou d'Hermione, et murmura :

-Erreur, Granger… Personne ne se débarrasse de moi… Franchement, je t'ai connue plus tenace. Je crois que l'emprisonnement ne te réussi pas plus que ça…

Il répara les chaînes d'un sortilège et en rajouta à ses chevilles.

-Non mais ! Je t'y reprendrai à essayer de t'enfuir, tiens !

Finalement, il la planta là, et reparti vers sa chambre, perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-elle résisté au Doloris ? Comment avait-elle brisé les chaînes ? Tandis qu'il se couchait, les questions se bousculant dans sa tête, une ombre se dirigea vers les cachots. L'ombre entra dans la cellule d'Hermione, ferma la porte à clef, lança un sortilège de silence à une Hermione endormie et un autre les cachant aux éventuels yeux indiscrets. Toutes les précautions prises, il fit apparaître une bougie, et approcha la flamme de la cheville de la jeune fille, la réveillant en sursaut. Un homme se tenait devant elle. Un homme qu'elle identifia comme un Mangemort dénommé _Yaxley._

 ** _Oh yeah… Un chapitre qui laisse plus que du suspense, c'est du sadisme pur et dur de ma part, et j'en suis fière ! A votre avis, que veut Yaxley ? Un indice : c'est pas compliqué il y a des indications dans toooouuuuuut le passage où le Mangemort parle. Alors, une pitite review ?_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	7. On comprend mieux

**_Bonjour tout le monde ! Déjà, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser de mon retard, mais ces derniers temps avec les… évènements on va dire, j'ai été assez occupée et je n'ai pas trop pensé à ma fic', veuillez m'en excuser… Donc c'est avec une grande joie et un grand soulagement que je poste ENFIN ce chapitre._**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Swangranger :_** _Ah mais tu pourrais remplacer Trelawney ! Effectivement, ça va pas être très rose pour aucun des deux. Hermione nage complètement dans son pouvoir, tu vas le découvrir, et, en fait, je sais_ _absolument_ _pas combien de temps Hermione va rester enfermée ! Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

 ** _Nadra :_** _Merci pour tes reviews, et oui, je suis assez fière du nom de l'elfe ! Après oui, Drago déteste Hermione, mais c'est pas sa faute si Yaxley vient ! Enfin, tu verras bien, c'est la surprise… Bonne lecture !_

 **OoO**

 ** _Chapitre 6 :_** _On comprend mieux_

Drago se réveilla, les paupières lourdes et l'esprit brumeux, alerté par une voix grave stridente qui n'avait rien d'agréable.

-Maître ! Je ne sais pas… ce… je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rien vu ! C'est…

Le gardien de cellule d'Hermione s'agitait devant lui d'un air effaré. Ses cheveux gras pendaient sur ses épaules et il n'avait pas très bonne mine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'ex-Serpentard d'une voix glaciale.

-Je… je ne sais pas comment expliquer… c'est… Venez voir !

Le gardien le traina presque jusque dans les cachots et recula pour laisser passer son Maître lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la cellule de la prisonnière. Drago pénétra à l'intérieur, et un clapotis se fit entendre et résonna dans le sous-sol. Le sol était couvert de _sang_. Ce que le Mangemort remarqua d'abord fut Yaxley, baignant dans la substance écarlate, la gorge ouverte en une plaie béante, les yeux exorbités. Drago écarta le cadavre d'un coup de pied et découvrit ensuite Hermione. A moitié nue. Brulée à plusieurs endroits. Des traces de morsures, des hématomes, des coupures profondes s'étalaient sur sa peau couverte de sang séché. Un détail germa dans l'esprit du jeune homme. La position d'Hermione. Allongée sur le dos, les jambes écartées. Celle de Yaxley, le bassin proche de la partie intime de sa prisonnière et la braguette ouverte. Le haut relevé d'Hermione et son soutient gorge baissé laissaient penser que le Mangemort avait tout fait à la hâte. Un grognement sourd, bestial, sortit de la gorge de Drago. Bien qu'il n'y en ai pas eu pas besoin, il sortit sa baguette et lança un _Avada Kedavra_ à Yaxley. Le corps fut propulsé plus loin et le gardien de prison fut chargé de l'emmener loin de la pire façon possible. L'ex-Serpentard, seul devant une Hermione inanimée, s'agenouilla devant elle. Sa quasi-nudité l'indifférait totalement en ce moment, il voulait juste savoir si elle était vivante. Il posa l'oreille contre sa poitrine dénudée et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le cœur battait. Faiblement, certes, mais il battait. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, mais savoir qu'une autre main que la sienne l'avait salie, touchée, presque tuée, l'énervait au plus haut point. Drago fit léviter le corps jusque dans une chambre et ordonna à son elfe de maison de soigner Hermione, de la doucher, et de l'habiller. Le jeune homme s'en retourna dans son bureau. Pourquoi Yaxley était-il égorgé ? Comment est-ce qu'elle avait réussi à le tuer ? Il fallait qu'elle ai une sorte de pouvoir surnaturel ou… ou… Drago retourna sur ses pas en courant. Arrivé dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il demanda froidement à son elfe :

-Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'elle se remette totalement ?

-Peu de temps, Maître ! Pioupy connait plusieurs remèdes miraculeux !

-Bien. Appelle-moi quand ce sera bon.

-Oui Maître, couina l'elfe de maison.

Dans son bureau, Drago réfléchit. Il n'y croyait pas. Elle. Granger. Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait rien lui, faire, elle y résisterait un moment où un autre ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit elle qui ai aspiré le Hyacintho ? Il se leva, et chercha dans sa bibliothèque un livre. Il ne savait pas nécessairement lequel, mais un livre qui pourrait l'aider à trouver quelque chose. Un point faible, une faille. Oui, la faille dans la puissance, l'erreur dans le sortilège, la faute dans l'évaluation… Il tomba sur un grimoire poussiéreux qu'il n'avait jamais touché. Il ne savait même pas qu'il le possédait. « Secrets les plus profonds de la Magie » ornait la tranche. Drago s'en saisit, et le feuilleta. A première vue, rien ne semblait intéressant. Il scruta le sommaire, mais rien concernant le Hyacintho. Le jeune homme allait reposer le livre, quand il découvrit une poignée à l'emplacement du grimoire. Intrigué, il tira dessus. Devant ses yeux ahuris, la bibliothèque s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, laissant apparaître un couloir sombre menant à une porte. Apparemment, son père ne lui avait pas laissé tous les secrets du manoir avant de mourir… L'ancien Serpentard s'avança lentement dans le couloir, ses pas résonnant derrière lui, et une grande salle surgi devant ses yeux. Les murs étaient remplis d'étagères de haut en bas, elles-mêmes pleines à craquer de livres. Drago passa ses doigts sur la tranche d'un ouvrage, et de la poussière se souleva. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il scruta tous les titres de livres un par un, avant qu'un grand sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres. « Propriétés du Hyacintho ». Parfait. Le jeune homme retourna au pas de course dans le bureau, referma le passage secret, et s'affala dans son fauteuil. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

« Le Hyacintho, tiré du latin Moldu signifiant `bleu', est une substance de couleur bleutée chargée d'énergie, utilisée dans la Magie Noire pour communiquer avec les esprits des défunts. Si le Hyacintho est absorbé par un sorcier par le cœur, le sorcier en question deviendra extrêmement puissant et donc très dangereux. Durant les premiers mois, le sorcier aura du mal à s'habituer à la présence de la substance et pourra causer de nombreux dégâts lorsqu'il sera en colère ou qu'il aura peur. Si le Hyacintho est absorbé par une personne pure n'ayant jamais pratiqué la Magie Noire, la puissance sera plus prononcée, mais connaîtra plus de failles. En effet, les allées et venues des sorciers Noirs (Mangemorts) produisent des ondes qui affaibliront la personne à vue d'œil. Le sentiment d'infériorité, le désir et la grande tristesse sont aussi des causes d'affaiblissement du sorcier pur ayant absorbé le Hyacintho. Il n'existe qu'un moyen de faire s'évaporer le Hyacintho, il peut cependant être mortel pour la personne : l' t e l o r … »

Drago eu tout simplement envie d'avadakedavriser ce livre aux lettres effacées juste au moment le plus intéressant. Il avait bien failli croire qu'il allait pouvoir refaire de son ennemie son égale. Cependant, l'un des passages du texte attira son attention… _« les allées et venues des sorciers Noirs (Mangemorts) produisent des ondes qui affaibliront la personne à vue d'œil »_ L'affaiblissement soudain d'Hermione quand ses invités étaient arrivés… Voilà qui confirmait sa théorie. _« Le sentiment d'infériorité, le désir et la grande tristesse sont aussi des causes d'affaiblissement du sorcier pur ayant absorbé le Hyacintho. »_ Au moins, il avait des moyens de l'affaiblir… Sentiment d'infériorité, facile ! Désir, fastoche ! Tristesse, comme dans du beurre ! Ce fut ce moment que choisi Pioupy pour arriver dans le bureau :

-La prisonnière est guérie Maître !

-Entièrement ?

-Parfaitement Maître ! Elle crie qu'elle veut sortir d'ici Maître !

-L'espoir fait vivre… murmura Drago pour lui-même.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre donnée à Hermione, ouvrit la porte, et rentra dans une furie brune qui, quelques secondes avant, essayait de défoncer la porte.

-Granger, salua l'ex-Serpentard.

-C'est quoi ce bazar encore Malefoy ?! Pourquoi je suis dans une chambre ?

-Calme-toi Sang-de-Bourbe le décor de cette chambre était trop parfait, il fallait un objet pour rabaisser le niveau ! Tu étais à ma disposition et…

-Génial je suis contente de connaître les détails passionnants de ta vie privée mais j'ai pas que ça à faire donc si tu pouvais me laisser sortir… Tu sais ? Dégager le passage, me laisser partir et me rendre ma baguette… Ce serait par-fait !

-Nan mais tu te prends pour Merlin pour me donner des ordres ? Moi si j'étais six pieds sous terre je me tairais et je laisserais parler mes supérieurs.

-Toi, mon supérieur ? Tu te fous de moi Malefoy ! T'es au fond du gouffre et tu creuses encore ! Ca fait depuis la première année que tu me rabaisses, tu crois que ça me fait encore du mal ?

Drago saisit Hermione par les cheveux et la souleva jusqu'à ce que son visage soit en face du sien, ignorant les gémissements étouffés de l'ex-Gryffondor. Il la fixa dans les yeux quelques instants, puis la jeta par terre. Avant qu'elle n'aie eu le temps de se relever, il mis son pied sur son ventre, la plaquant au sol.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris Granger ? cracha-t-il. C'est là qu'est ta place.

Le jeune homme s'en retourna dans son bureau, faisant voleter les pans de sa cape derrière lui, laissant une Hermione haletante qui démolissait une table de nuit d'un coup de poing.

 ** _Hé voilà c'est la fin… Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Aimé, pas aimé ? Et, pourquoi pas une petite review ?_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	8. Destruction

**_Salut ! Alors voici la suite. Elle n'est pas super et je n'en suis pas fière, mais elle est là. Sachez quand même que je n'avais absolument pas d'inspiration et que je me suis forcée à écrire pour vous, chers lecteurs. Bref ! Merci encore pour vos reviews trop gentilles !_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Swangranger :_** _Eh bien oui toute la table de nuit ! C'est qu'elle est énervée notre Mione ! Après, son pouvoir l'a un peu aidée, hein ! Juste un petit peu, lol ! Alors oui en fait au départ je voulais gaire ça, mais ça me saoulait trop alors, flemmarde comme je suis, je suis partie dans une toute autre direction (merci à keep calm and love Hermione de m'avoir aidée d'ailleurs). Donc j'espère que ça va te plaire ! Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Nadra :_** _Oui c'était un peu violent pas il y aura pire… Je vais pas tout te spoiler mais bon… Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture aussi !_

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 7 :** _Destruction_

La main d'Hermione glissa sur la couverture. Les soies délicates du tissu accrochaient ses doigts rugueux à force de tirer sur ses anciennes chaînes. Sous son dos courbaturé, le moelleux de l'édredon paraissait comme un remède de consistance fluide et particulièrement agréable. Sa main arriva sur son ventre, et elle caressa pendant quelques instants sa nuisette avec délicatesse, de peur de l'abimer ou d'en défaire les coutures. Ses cheveux étaient propres et impeccablement lissés, sa peau était nettoyée de tout le sang, et il ne restait plus que quelques cicatrices des actes de torture de son agresseur.

« Cet elfe de maison a vraiment fait du bon travail… », pensa l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire placée dans un coin de la pièce, ses pieds meurtris retrouvant vie au contact savoureux du velours installé sur le sol. Hermione ouvrit l'armoire et chercha de quoi s'habiller, ne souhaitant pas rester en nuisette toute la journée.

« Puisque je dois rester enfermée ici longtemps, autant s'y mettre confortablement à l'aise… »

La jeune femme attrapa un jean taille basse et un pull fin en mailles qui laissait voir son épaule. Elle entra dans la petite salle-de-bains et prit un bain chaud dans lequel elle barbota pendant une bonne demi-heure. Elle s'habilla, retourna dans la chambre, tourna en rond pendant quelques secondes, et commença à s'ennuyer ferme.

« Comment il s'appelait cet elfe déjà… Ah oui c'est vrai ! »

-Euh… Pioupy ? risqua la demoiselle.

Un léger « pop » se fit entendre et Pioupy apparu devant elle.

-Oui Miss ? Le Maître a dit que Pioupy devait faire tout ce que lui demandait la prisonnière, sauf la laisser sortit. Alors, que désirez-vous, Miss ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, m'apporter deux trois livres, n'importe lesquels, et un petit déjeuner ?

-Bien sûr Miss !

L'elfe de maison disparu et revint quelques instants plus tard avec un immense plateau et une haute pile de livre derrière lui.

-Tenez Miss !

-Merci !

Hermione jeta un œil sur le plateau et se sentit saliver. Il était plein à craquer de différentes sortes de mets : œuf dans toutes ses formes, bacon, haricots verts et blancs, jambon blanc, croissants, pains au chocolat, pain à la confiture, au beurre, à la pâte à tartiner aux noisettes, café, thé, lait, jus d'orange et de pomme, salade de fruits, pancakes, beagles, céréales multiples… Elle se servit d'un peu de tout, saisit l'un des livres et s'installa confortablement sur son lit. Lecture, nourriture, lit moelleux… Un peu plus et elle se serait cru chez elle ou au douze square Grimmaurd. Alors qu'elle entamait un second livre, elle cru sentir une présence dans la pièce et leva les yeux. Devant elle, son éternel sourire narquois sur le visage, se tenait Drago Malefoy. Hermione avala de travers et toussa à s'en cracher les poumons.

-Alors Granger, on apprécie mon hospitalité ?

-Comme tu le vois, dit la jeune femme en grinçant des dents.

-Parfait, parce ne t'imagine pas sortir trop vite, ce serait de faux espoirs. D'ailleurs, ne t'imagine pas sortir du tout. De toute manière on tient bientôt Potter.

Hermione recracha la bouchée qu'elle venait de prendre (inutile de préciser que Drago, qui se tenait devant elle, en fut ravi), et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Quoiiiiii ?!

-Ben oui on a trouvé la personne que l'on cherchait, tu sais… Et elle est de notre côté.

Le cerveau d'Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure. Mais… ce n'était pas possible ! C'était pourtant elle ! Mais oui, c'était évident ! Ce petit crétin de Malefoy faisait ça pour la déstabiliser !

-Très intéressante ta petite vie Malefoy mais si tu veux j'entrais dans un passage de mon livre qui laisse beaucoup de suspense alors tu m'en veux pas de t'ignorer ?

-Absolument pas ! Je te tiens au courant de quand Potter et Weasley auront crevé. Bonne journée ! lança Drago, ne désirant pas entrer dans son jeu. Elle voulait la guerre, elle l'aurait.

A peine Drago eut-il fermé la porte que l'ancienne Gryffondor laissa échapper un hurlement de rage.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le Mangemort se retourna quand il sentit un coup de vent faire danser sa cape. Il était à l'intérieur… Le vent devint une bourrasque, et Drago dû se retenir à son bureau pour ne pas être envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dans un bruit fracassant, les livres qui tapissaient ses murs tombèrent au sol, sa bibliothèque s'effondra, et le mur explosa dans une nuée de briques et de poussière. Les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard lui brûlaient, la poussière rentrait dans ses poumons et une brique l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, éjectant tout l'air présent dans ses poumons. Son manoir explosait. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que l'armée de Potter avait placé des bombes dans le manoir pour récupérer Granger ? Non, ils n'auraient pas risqué de la blesser… Mais alors… Oh. Non. Granger. Il avait rit en l'entendant hurler. Peut-être était-elle vraiment en colère ? Une seconde brique percuta son genou, plus fort, et il tomba sur le sol, en continuant de réfléchir et en ignorant son sang qui coulait. Soudain, tout s'arrêta, tout se tut. Drago se leva rapidement et, ignorant toujours sa douleur, couru jusqu'à la chambre de sa prisonnière.

-BORDEL DE MERDE GRANGER T'ÉTAIS OBLIGÉE DE…

Il suspendit sa phrase. La seule pièce intacte du manoir était vide. Complètement vide. Plus aucune trace de son ancienne occupante. Vide. Le jeune homme donna un violent coup de poing dans le mur en poussant un cri de rage. S'il la retrouvait, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant de la tuer. Oh oui, il la tuerait.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le souffle haché, les joues en feu, Hermione courait. Comment avait-elle fait ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qui fallait courir. Courir et transplaner. La jeune femme s'arrêta net.

-Ma… ma baguette… souffla-t-elle.

Désemparée, elle jeta un regard derrière elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas y retourner, elle avait détruit le manoir de son ennemi. Si elle y retournait elle était sûre de mourir. Les larmes aux yeux, elle recommença sa course folle. Où allait-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas. Où était-elle ? Elle ne le savait pas non plus. Soudain, elle aperçu Big Ben. Elle n'était plus très loin. Une trainée noire caractéristique du Mangemort passa dans le ciel. Effrayée, Hermione se plaqua contre le mur, arrêtant de respirer, de cligner des yeux. Le Mangemort ne sembla pas l'avoir vue. Hermione reprit sa course. Enfin, il était là ! L'angle ! Elle y tournerait et tomberait sur le square Grimmaurd ! La jeune femme ralentit sa course et tourna à l'angle de la rue pour tomber sur… le chaos. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Les maisons incendiées, des ruines partout, une odeur de brûlé flottant dans l'air. Hermione s'avança dans les gravas, escalada une grosse pierre et failli tomber dans un trou caché par une planche. Enfin au sommet de la pierre, elle scruta les alentours, le cœur gros. Elle détourna les yeux devant un cadavre carbonisé. Là ou se dressaient avant fièrement le 13 et le 14, il ne restait plus que des débris calcinés. Magnifique paysage… Quand cela était-il arrivé ? Harry et les autres étaient-ils en lieu sûr ? Malefoy avait-il dit la vérité ? Hermione se souvint alors que son père, avant de rencontrer sa mère, possédait un loft au cœur de la City et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vendu. Hermione se dirigea donc vers celui-ci dont elle se remémorait l'adresse, se cachant en apercevant un Mangemort et en se sentant faible. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi faible et vulnérable. Si seulement elle avait eu sa baguette ! Elle dérapa sur des gravas et tomba dans la poussière. Magnifique journée.

« Ca m'apprendra à vouloir m'évader… La prochaine fois, je resterai tranquillement dans ma prison en attendant la mort… »

 ** _Bon ben voilà… Ce chapitre n'est pas exceptionnel, ce n'est pas THE chapitre, mais veuillez excuser mon manque d'inspiration… J'espère avoir une ou deux reviews en attendant que mon inspiration revienne._**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	9. Annonce

_**Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce postée sur mes deux fictions en cours. Comme vous le savez tous, c'est bientôt Noël, et j'ai eu une petite idée (Une illumination ! Illumination, 8 décembre... Vous avez compris ? Non ? Tant pis...). Donc, j'ai envie d'écrire un OS. Là, rien de particulier... Mais figurez-vous que, cet OS, je veux l'écrire à votre image, c'est à dire avec des idées que vous, chers lecteurs, vous m'aurez données. N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser une review ou un commentaire personnel, j'essayerai de construire un OS composée de toutes les idées ! Bien évidemment, je nommerai et remercierai toutes les personnes qui m'auront aidée. Cela peut parfaitement bien marcher comme totalement échouer, ça ne tient qu'à vous ! En attendant, bonnes vacances, bonnes fêtes et bonne santé !**_


	10. Décision et complications

**_Hey ! Voici un nouveau chapitre que j'aime beaucoup. Hermione prend une décision décisive qui peut être un grand tournant non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour la guerre… Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Eh bien lisez ce chapitre ! En tous cas, je suis bouche bée devant mon ordi. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de reviews en un seul chapitre ! Merci du fond du cœur !_**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 ** _Swangranger :_** _Oui Hermione est un peu tarée mais au pire on s'en fou on l'aime quand même ! Je suis contente que tu me suives avec autant de ferveur, bonne lecture !_

 ** _keep calm and love Hermione :_** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'adore tes fic's, alors continue « Une semaine peut tout changer » !_

 ** _Nadra :_** _Merci merci ! Alors déjà, Hermione s'enfuit de chez Drago mais se rend compte qu'elle a oublié sa baguette, mais elle dit tant pis s'y j'y retourne je meurs. Et donc elle va au Square Grimmaurd mais il est détruit alors elle se rappelle que son père possède un appart et y va. Et, selon ton souhait, j'essayerai de mettre Scabior dans l'OS. Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Kikou :_** _Alors là ! Je vais sur ma fic pour voir si j'ai de nouvelles reviews et paaa ! 27 reviews ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fic ! Au niveau de ta requête au sujet de l'OS, je suis assez… partagée… J'ai envie de faire plaisir aux lecteurs mais, d'un autre côté, j'ai jamais écris de lemons et je sais parfaitement que je n'assumerai JAMAIS si j'en écrivais un… Le couple à trois Ron/Ginny/Blaise me gêne un peu aussi… Je ne sais pas encore… Sinon, merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !_

 ** _Lovemione :_** _Merci, merci, merci et encore merci ! Ta review m'a fait super plaisir et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Bisous bonne lecture !_

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 8 :** _Décision et complications_

Le pas rapide, une fine silhouette marchait dans la rue sombre, vacillant légèrement telle la flamme d'une bougie. Elle était seule. Désespérément seule. Ses amis ? Elle ne savait pas où ils étaient. Ses parents ? En Australie avec aucun souvenir de leur fille. Sa baguette ? Soit réduite en poussière, soit gardée précieusement entre les mains de son pire ennemi. Seule. Elle trébucha et se retint de justesse au mur granuleux. Une vive brûlure se fit sentir quand la peau de sa main frotta le mur. Le sang coula doucement. Elle retira les morceaux de pierre incrustés dans sa paume et reprit la route. Avant de rencontrer sa mère, son père travaillait au MI6 et possédait un petit appartement dans le cœur de la City. Il ne l'avait jamais revendu. Il avait un jour dit à sa fille : « Quand tu seras plus grande et que tu auras besoin d'un endroit où vivre, tu iras là-bas, les clefs sont dans une petite trappe sous le paillasson. ». La jeune fille arriva enfin devant l'immeuble, entra, pris les clefs et pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle n'y était jamais entrée. Il était particulièrement spacieux. Devant les yeux d'Hermione se trouvait une vaste salle de séjour comprenant une cuisine américaine. Elle ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur la salle-de-bains, une autre sur les toilettes, deux sur des chambres… L'ancienne-Gryffondor s'émerveillait de la décoration moderne, voire futuristes des pièces. Au-dessus d'un lit trônait une tablette tactile qui commandait les lumières, le chauffage, les volets roulants… Les armoires aussi étaient tactiles et permettaient d'essayer des habits virtuellement avant de les prendre manuellement. Une seule porte restait à découvrir. Hermione l'ouvrit, et sa respiration s'arrêta. Son cœur se serra. Malgré qu'elle savait parfaitement que le MI6 engageait des hommes sachant se battre et se défendre, elle n'en revenait pas. Sur le mur en face d'elle s'étalaient des étagères remplies de toutes sortes de pistolets. Les murs à ses côtés étaient envahis par des arbalètes, des arcs et d'autres armes en tous genre et, au fond à droite, un escalier de verre montait en tournant au plafond. Tremblante d'inquiétude et d'excitation mêlées, Hermione monta les escaliers en verre. Une pièce, faisant toute la surface de l'appartement, s'étalait sous ses yeux. Elle était munie d'un tapis roulant, de matelas, d'un punching-ball, de poids, d'une piste de course et de multiples cible de toutes formes. Rondes, carrées, silhouettes humaines… La jeune fille, éberluée, retourna dans la salle de séjour. Fallait-il qu'elle fasse comme si rien de tout ça n'existait ou au contraire qu'elle s'entraîne à manier les armes et à combattre ? Elle se fit chauffer un thé à la menthe et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé.

« Tu n'as plus de baguette ! » disait une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Mais en faisant ceci, tu risquerais de devenir une meurtrière ! » disait une autre.

« Tu veux donc attendre ici que Voldemort vienne te chercher ? »

« Harry et Ron n'ont pas autant besoin de toi… »

« Tu ne veux pas participer à cette guerre ? »

« Toi qui dit tout le temps que la violence ne règle rien… »

« Sans toi, vous allez tous mourir ! »

« Tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

\- STOP ! hurla Hermione en renversant une bonne partie de son thé sur le canapé.

Elle avait décidé. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer le temps ainsi, ne rien faire, laisser les autres tout faire à sa place. Non, elle allait se battre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago, le sourire machiavélique, saluait son Maître.

\- On m'a dit que tu avais d'importantes informations, Drago, susurra Voldemort.

\- Effectivement, Maître. Je sais qui a absorbé le Hyacintho.

\- Intéressant, intéressant… Et de qui s'agit-il ?

\- D'Hermione Granger, Maître.

\- Hermione Granger ? La Sang de Bourbe amie de Potter ? Elle ne voudra jamais se ranger de notre côté !

\- C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Pendant la bataille que nous avons regrettablement perdue, je l'ai capturée et faite prisonnière. Cependant, elle montrait des capacités… étranges… ainsi que des coups de blues improbables. J'ai fais mes petites recherches et j'en ai déduit ceci. Malheureusement, elle a piqué une… crise et a détruit une grande partie de mon manoir avant de s'enfuir. Le point positif est qu'elle est sans baguette puisqu'elle est dans ma poche et sans abris puisque nous avons détruit leur base.

\- C'est bien… On ne peut permettre de la laisser en liberté. Envoyez nos forces parcourir Londres. Je veux que l'on me la ramène en vie !

\- Bien sûr, Maître. J'ai juste une petite faveur à vous demander. Puisque cette… chose a détruit mon manoir, mes biens et ma fierté, pourrais-je m'en occuper personnellement une fois qu'elle sera capturée ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres fines du Mage Noir.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Drago, chaque chose en son temps…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Réunis dans un chalet abandonnée au bord de la mer, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas, Fred Weasley, Georges Weasley et quelques autres se rongeaient les ongles. Harry prit soudain la parole :

\- L'heure est grave. Nous avons perdu non seulement une sorcière hors-pair, mais aussi une amie sincère. Notre quartier général a été réduit en fumée et notre ennemi prend de plus en plus de pouvoir.

\- A d'autres les paroles politiques Harry, murmura Ginny en lui serrant fort la main.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils ont tué Hermione ? demanda Ron d'une petite voix.

\- Je ne pense pas, répondit Neville. Au pire, ils l'auront torturée, blessée, peut-être violée mais… Ses paroles moururent dans sa gorge et Ron émit un couinement terrifié.

\- Ils ne l'ont pas tuée, dit Harry. Ils en ont besoin pour m'attirer. Et puis, Hermione est une excellente sorcière. Vous vous rappelez de sa maladie étrange ? Je suis sûr que ça cache quelque chose. Qui vous dit qu'elle n'est pas en fuite, comme nous ?

\- Tu as peut-être raison Harry, murmura Luna de son habituelle voix rêveuse. Peut-être…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait le front d'Hermione. Des gouttelettes perlaient à ses cheveux et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle tapait sans relâche dans le punching-ball. Finalement épuisée, elle s'assit sur le tapis et bu de longues gorgées d'eau dans la bouteille qu'elle avait remplie au préalable. Après quelques minutes de pause, elle descendit dans la salle d'armes. Elle passa ses doigts sur les étagères à pistolets et en choisi un petit et léger. Frissonnant ou contact froid du pistolet, elle remonta et commença à s'entrainer sur les cibles rondes. Elle chargea l'arme, visa, et tira. Une détonation retenti et elle oscilla. La balle avait loupé la cible de deux bons mètres. Il allait y avoir du travail…

Trois heures plus tard, Hermione arriva dans la cuisine, exténuée. Elle sentait la sueur à trois mètres à la ronde, ses cheveux étaient plus ébouriffés que jamais et elle avait mal partout. La jeune femme se prépara des pâtes et un steak haché, mangea, et fila au lit. Après le premier essai, elle n'avait fait que toucher la cible et avait plusieurs fois visé en plein dans le mile. Heureuse et fatiguée, elle s'endormi aussitôt.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rageur, Drago balança un coup de poing dans le mur de sa chambre. Trois jours. Trois jours que les Mangemorts traquaient sans relâche une fille sans baguette ni abris. Et aucun résultat. Et si elle avait retrouvé Potter et sa bande ? Après tout, ils avaient aussi perdu leur trace… Décidément, la chance n'était pas de leur côté en ce moment. Son manoir n'avait toujours pas été entièrement reconstruit et il était obligé de louer une chambre à la Tête de Sanglier, cette petite auberge de fortune qui était une insulte à sa richesse. Malheureusement, le Maître s'était montré formel. « Loue une chambre à la Tête de Sanglier, Drago. Pour un Mangemort, une auberge chère et agréable n'est pas le meilleur endroit. » Il n'y avait même pas d'elfe de maison ! Mais où allait le monde ?! Le jeune homme avait lui-même participé à la « Traque à la Granger », comme il s'était amusé à l'appeler, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Où pouvait donc se cacher cette gamine ?! Une terrible envie de meurtre le submergea lorsqu'il se rappela ce que cette garce avait osé faire et il lança un coup de pied dans l'armoire qui s'affaissa légèrement. « Meubles de mes ancêtres… », pensa-t-il. Granger. Il n'avait que ce nom en tête. Il se voyait l'étrangler à mains nues, mordre jusqu'au sang chaque parcelle de son corps, la faire hurler, supplier, la blesser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Alors, il violerait son corps mort et meurtrit, et le vendrait aux autres Mangemorts pour qu'ils la violent à leur tour. Un sourire à glacer le sang étira ses lèvre qu'il se lécha. Les femmes, c'est tellement faible. Comme la pitié, la peur, le pardon et l'amour. Des faiblesses de la nature humaine qui ne peuvent qu'être supprimées.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Hermione s'entraînait sans relâche. Maintenant, elle savait parfaitement tirer avec des pistolets et des arbalètes, même si son arme favorite restait le premier pistolet qu'elle avait utilisé. Ses muscles s'étaient tonifiés et elle se sentait de moins en moins fatiguée. Aujourd'hui, elle s'essayerai au lancer de poignards. Elle avait remarqué que Bellatrix en possédait un, et en avait déduit que ce serait parfait si un de ses pistolets n'avait plus de munitions. Elle le lui volerai, aussi simple que ça. Comme tous les matins, elle choisit avec précision chaque arme. Le choix fut particulièrement difficile étant donné l'impressionnante panoplie de poignards. Elle se rendit dans la salle d'entraînements, courut sur le tapis roulant de longues minutes pour s'échauffer, fit quelques exercices de souplesse et se prépara devant une cible humaine. Elle lança le premier poignard. La lame se ficha en plein dans l'estomac. Pas mal. Hermione sourit, fière d'elle. Durant toute la matinée, elle tira dans la cible. Elle tira encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus lever son bras droit endolorit. Hermione descendit manger, et s'accorda une après-midi de pause. L'entraînement intensif avait certes des avantages, mais aussi beaucoup d'inconvénients. Alors, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'armoire tactile de sa chambre. Elle s'amusa a essayer virtuellement plusieurs tenues, certaines étant plus provocantes que d'autres. Elle tomba sur un ensemble qui la laissa bouche bée et qui la fit rougir à la vitesse de la lumière. Elle portait un soutient gorge tout en dentelle noire assortie à une culotte de la même couleur. Des porte-jarretelles collaient à ses jambes nues qui se terminaient par des escarpins noirs vernis vertigineux. Ayant d'un seul coup très chaud, Hermione passa à la tenue suivante. L'ancienne Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle était… magnifique. Ce n'était pas une robe de soirée vaporeuse aux couleurs de son ancienne maison, mais une tenue de combat. Là, rien de bien surprenant, et pourtant… Le haut était un débardeur noir moulant recouvert d'un blouson en cuir léger recouvert de multiples poches. A l'intérieur se cachait un petit bouton permettant de chauffer la veste, ce qui devrait être particulièrement agréable si elle était perdue dans la nuit. Une grosse ceinture en cuir possédait des accroches à pistolets et à poignards. Un jean noir moulant lui recouvrait les jambes. Une poche intérieure au niveau de la cuisse gauche permettait de cacher un poignard, et une autre au niveau de l'autre cuisse permettait de camoufler un pistolet, le tout de façon très discrète. Ses pieds étaient recouverts par des baskets noires à épaisse semelle, elles aussi singulièrement légères. La tenue entière permettait un déplacement aisé et une défense admirable vu le nombre d'armes que l'on pouvait glisser à l'intérieur. Hermione se dit que, lorsqu'elle sortirait pour se battre, elle prendrait obligatoirement cette tenue.

Après maintes et maintes essayages, la jeune femme décida de se relaxer dans la grande salle-de-bains en prenant un bon bain moussant. Une tablette tactile servait à choisir la couleur et le parfum des bulles et la température de l'eau. Une fois son choix fait, Hermione se déshabilla et entra dans le bain à l'odeur de pêche. Tous ses membres engourdis savourèrent alors le doux contact de l'eau chaude. Sa peau frémissait se bonheur et elle poussa un soupir de bien-être. Elle avait toujours aimé les bains…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

\- Assez ! rugit Voldemort. Puisque vous ne la trouvez pas, vous allez me perquisitionner toutes les maisons, les immeubles, les restaurants, les auberges, tous les bâtiments de cette ville !

\- Mais… Maître, cela risque d'être long ! risqua un Mangemort. Qui vous dit qu'elle n'est pas en ce moment à l'autre bout de monde ?

\- DEHORS ! FAITES CE QUE JE DIS !

Tous les Mangemorts quittèrent la pièce. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fulminait. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'une petite Sang de Bourbe de dix-neuf ans à peine réussisse à lui passer entre les doigts ?

\- Drago…

\- Oui, Maître ?

\- Fais coller des affiches dans tout le pays. Hermione Granger est recherchée vivante par les autorités. Indique sa tête à plusieurs milliers de gallions d'or.

\- Bien Maître.

Drago se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'ils ne la retrouvent pas. Et là… Il la ferait souffrir autant qu'elle le méritait…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione leva les yeux. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle s'entraînait. Elle se sentait fin prête. La jeune femme mit donc la tenue qu'elle avait repérée quelques jours plus tôt, remplit les poches d'armes et de nourritures, et sortit de l'appartement. Elle ferma la porte, et quitta l'immeuble sans un regard derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait qu'avancer. L'avenir s'étendait devant elle. Ses cheveux voletant au vent, elle commença sa marche vers Poudlard. Quelques minutes à peine après qu'elle soit partie, des Mangemorts forçaient la porte de l'immeuble d'où elle sortait.

 ** _Ce chapitre est particulièrement long par rapport aux autres, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai adoré l'écrire, en tous cas ! Hermione qui s'entraîne et tout et tout, Drago qui prépare mentalement sa vengeance, et enfin des nouvelles d'Harry et les autres ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis toute ouïe ! Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous promets de l'action, de l'action, et encore de l'action ! Mais en attendant, pourquoi pas mettre une review ?_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _Elomione_**


	11. Le vent souffle

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Désolée de ce retard mais, entre les cours et le swap que j'effectue avec keep calm and love Hermione, j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire. Dans ce chapitre, on parle pas trop de Mione, mais bon… J'espère que vous allez aimer, et je vous retrouve en bas !_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Swangranger :_** _:D :D :D ! … Bref ! Merci encore de ta fidelité, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !_

 ** _Nadra :_** _Ha ha ! Oui c'est vrai qu'on se croirait un peu dans leur appartement, maintenant que j'y réfléchis ! En tous cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

 ** _Kikou :_** _Voici la suite que tu voulais, dis moi tout ce que tu en penseras sans exception ! :)_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 9 :** _Le vent souffle_

Le vent soufflait fort. Hermione, malgré la température réglable de sa veste, frissonnait. Elle avait décidé de suivre les rails du Poudlard Express. Le brouillard blanc, vaporeux, floconneux, tremblait et lui donnait l'impression de marcher sur un nuage. Elle ne voyait pas à plus d'un mètre devant elle et avançait à tâtons. Les bourrasques violentes et dépourvues de sens la faisaient osciller dangereusement et projetaient ses cheveux tantôt devant ses yeux, tantôt en arrière. Mais elle ne renonçait pas. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Les nuages voilaient le ciel d'un noir d'encre. Aucune étoile n'était visible. Seul un quart de la lune transparaissait et l'éclairait un tant soit peu de sa lumière blafarde. Hormis les cris de douleur du vent qui ne cessait de mugir, le silence flottait. Les mains devant elle, Hermione progressait lentement. Soudain, une énorme forme noire émergea du brouillard, sur le bas côté. Intriguée, la jeune femme s'avança, pistolet au poing. Elle posa l'autre main sur la forme. C'était froid. Glacé. La lune éclairait brièvement les couleurs. Hermione devina du rouge écarlate et du noir. C'est là qu'elle comprit. C'était le Poudlard Express. Ce qu'il faisait là ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Seulement, l'ancienne Gryffondor était glacée jusqu'aux os et, dans le train, elle pourrait se réchauffer un minimum. Cependant, en voulant monter à l'intérieur, elle se rendit compte qu'il était couché sur le côté. Hermione soupira et monta à l'aveuglette. Elle pénétra dans le premier compartiment en marchant sur les murs et se calla tant bien que mal sur une banquette. Et elle écouta. A l'intérieur, le vent n'était plus qu'un sifflement lointain. Le silence pesant et angoissant enveloppait la jeune femme, seulement coupé par les grincements sinistres de la carcasse du train. Dehors, elle pouvait voir le ciel d'un noir d'encre et les arbres plier sous les rafales de vent. Hermione resserra sa veste sur elle. Bercée par les mugissements du vent auquel elle commençait à être habituée, elle papillonna des yeux et s'endormi.

 _La mer défilait devant ses yeux, l'écume blanche moussant à ses extrémités. Le ciel bleu brillait sous le soleil, et le fin sable blanc glissait sous ses doigts. Des cocotiers, bananiers et palmiers de toutes sortes l'entouraient. Elle était allongée sur le sable chaud et portait un simple bikini noir. Elle se sentait bien, à sa place sur cette île de quelques mètres de diamètre. Seule avec la nature. Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention. Un rouquin s'approchait d'elle, vêtu comme elle d'un maillot de bain. Une joie sans nom saisit l'esprit de la jeune femme qui sourit à son bien-aimé. Ron se coucha à ses côtés et posa une main sur le ventre d'Hermione, le caressant distraitement. Son visage s'approcha de celui de la jeune fille, et ils s'embrassèrent. Hermione passa ses bras autours du coup du jeune homme qui en demandait déjà plus. Ses lèvres humides avaient quitté les siennes pour trouver sa mâchoire, son cou, le lobe de son oreille. Tantôt il léchait, tantôt il mordillait. Ses mains défirent le nœud du cou de son maillot et Hermione frissonna. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer ! Soudain, des voix se firent entendre. Ron et elle levèrent la tête en même temps, brusquement. Comment se faisait-il ? Ils étaient seuls sur l'île…_

Hermione émergea de son rêve. Elle avait vu Ron. Ron, son bien-aimé. Ron. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était encore en vie… Subitement, elle dressa les oreilles. Les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent d'anticipation. Des voix. Ce sont elles qui l'avaient réveillée.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry Potter serra la main de Ginny Weasley. La jeune rousse avait un coup de blues et pleurait à chaudes larmes la disparition de sa meilleure amie.

-Et si… Harry… Et si elle était morte ?

-Elle n'est pas morte, mon ange. Sinon, ils s'en seraient vantés et auraient placardé partout des affiches avec écrit en gros « Hermione Granger est morte ! ».

-Tu as raison. Merci Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. La Survivant passa délicatement ses mains dans les épais cheveux au parfum suave de Ginny. Sa Ginny. Soudain, un bruit sourd retentit à l'extérieur. Ron, allongé sur un lit superposé et feuilletant distraitement un magasine, se leva d'un bond et descendit l'échelle en moins de deux secondes. Luna et Neville surgirent de la pièce d'à côté, mains dans la main, jetant un regard surpris à leurs amis. Dean Thomas, l'air effaré, arriva dans la chambre en courant. Il paraissait hagard mais affolé. Quatre mots sortirent difficilement de sa bouche.

-Les Mangemorts… Ils attaquent…

Fred et George sortirent leurs baguettes d'un même mouvement. Tout le monde les imita. Ils sortirent du chalet et tombèrent devant un groupe d'une vingtaine de Mangemorts parmi lesquels Rosier, Macnair, les Carrow, Mulciber, Rowle, Crabbe et Goyle seniors et d'autres. Aucun ne devait avoir moins de quarante ans. Visiblement, Voldemort, après avoir découvert leur cachette, avait souhaité garder les jeunes, plus vigoureux. Sans mot dire, ils attaquèrent. Sans grande surprise, les sbires du Mage Noir ouvrirent le bal des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Harry eu soudain une idée. Alors qu'il combattait férocement contre Rowle d'une main, l'autre main saisit un objet dans sa poche. Il le jeta à terre, et une poudre d'un noir d'encre se propagea dans l'air.

-Dans la forêt ! cria-t-il. Il leur sera plus difficile de nous atteindre séparés !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les membres de l'Ordre coururent vers la forêt proche, laissant, pantelants, les Mangemorts errer dans le brouillard provoqué la le Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou qui commençait à se dissiper.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voldemort se frottait les mains de contentement. Ses fidèles étaient aller déterrer de leur trou perdu Potter et ses amis. Peut-être que Granger avait réussi à les rejoindre ? Si c'était le cas, il l'aurait enfin attrapée. Les recherches dans Londres pour retrouver la jeune fille s'étaient avérées vaines et le Seigneur des Ténèbres commençait à s'énerver durement. Il avait besoin de cette fille, Sang de Bourbe ou non.

Non loin de là, Drago Malefoy se rongeait les sangs. Cette fille n'arrêtait de lui filer entre les doigts. Sans le savoir réellement, elle empirait son châtiment. Chaque seconde d'absence lui était décisive. Elle condamnait ses amis et des innocents. Il voulait la voir, à ses pieds, le corps salit de sang, supplié pour elle et les autres. Il la voulait soumise à lui. Il désirait ses supplications. Oh oui, il les obtiendrait. Elle l'avait largement mérité, cette petite garce de Granger. Avec ses yeux ambre et or. Avec son air angélique sur ses traits fins. L'innocence incarnée. Et pourtant… Il la tuerait de ses mains, la marquerait de ses doigts, la blesserait de sa baguette, la souillerait avec ses mots, maltraiterait jusqu'à son cadavre. Pour se venger. Venger son manoir. Venger son père.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Seule, Ginny courait. Le plus vite possible. Elle sentait son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine et son souffle, de plus en plus saccadé, s'entrechoquait avec le souffle du vent. Ses cheveux roux volaient en tous sens, semblaient dotés de vie. Les doigts crispés sur sa baguette, elle était aux aguets. Soudain, de lourds bruits de pas se joignirent aux siens. Elle déglutit. Ils étaient deux. La jeune femme se plaqua contre un arbre, et attendit. Plus un bruit. Parfois, des cris lui parvenaient des profondeurs de la forêt. Elle espérait que ses amis allaient bien. Brusquement, un maléfice lui frôla la joue. Ginny se retourna vivement pour faire face à Crabbe et Goyle seniors, menaçants, les baguettes levées. Pointant son propre bout de bois devant elle, la rouquine attaqua. Si elle devait mourir, elle mourrait dignement. Tout se passait avec une telle rapidité que, si on assistait au combat de l'extérieur, on ne pouvait deviner qui lançait quels sortilèges, la plupart étant informulés.

- _Incendio_ ! cria soudain la plus jeune des Weasley.

La robe de Goyle prit lentement feu, rongeant avec plaisir le mollet du sorcier qui hurlait de douleur et tomba à terre. Crabbe hésita pendant une fraction de seconde entre venir en aide à son ami et continuer de se battre. Il opta pour la seconde option et para un _Sectum Sempra_ informulé. Ignorant la scène d'horreur qui se passait à quelques mètre d'elle, à savoir un homme en train de brûler vif, jappant, luttant vainement contre les flammes qui l'enveloppaient, Ginny continuait d'attaquer. Mais son ennemi était coriace. Le temps fut alors comme suspendu. Un mouvement à sa droite attira l'attention de son œil qui risqua un regard mauvaise idée. Crabbe l'atteignit en plein ventre d'un _Stupéfix_. L'homme s'approcha de la rousse, tombée au sol, et laissa ses yeux se balader sur son corps, avait de siffler d'un air appréciateur.

-Je vais te ramener au Maître, il saura quoi faire de toi…

Le Mangemort agrippa le poignet de Ginny, et transplana, sans jeter un regard aux restes calcinés de son ancien meilleur ami.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ron et Luna, essoufflés, étaient montés dans deux arbres côte à côte. Autour d'eux, la forêt était calme. Le bruit d'une branche qui craque parvint soudain à leurs oreilles, et ils regardèrent en même temps vers la source du bruit. Avec horreur, ils découvrirent Rosier et Macnair les fixer, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

-Tiens tiens… murmura Rosier. Qu'avons-nous là… Traître à son sang Weasley et Loufoca Lovegood. Intéressant.

Macnair approuva d'un ricanement et une sueur froide glissa contre la colonne vertébrale de Ron. Subitement, une trainée verte passa à côté de lui et atteignit Macnair en plein dans la poitrine. Ron regarda derrière lui. Luna s'était levée, le regard noir. Il ne la reconnaissait pas. Rosier ricana à son tour, se moquant du cadavre de son collègue.

-Loufoca utilise des Sortilèges Impardonnables maintenant, susurra-t-il. Etrange…

-Il faut savoir faire avec son temps, déclara la blonde d'une voix froide qu'on ne lui reconnaissait pas. Vous ne vous en empêchez pas, moi non plus.

Pendant, leur conversation, Rosier avait levé sa baguette.

-Expelliarmus ! cria Ron.

Le Mangemort contra aisément son attaque, le même sourire sur le visage.

-Pathétique Weasley. Seulement, venant de toi, ça ne me surprend pas…

Ron avait ouvert le bal. Rosier attaquait avec des sorts tout d'abord inoffensifs, qui empiraient à vue d'œil. Ron, tenant fermement une branche pour rester en équilibre, ripostait à merveille, aidé de Luna qui le couvrait dans son dos. Tout se passa très vite. Rosier sourit férocement, laissant apparaître ses dents blanches comme la neige. Luna cria :

-Rooooooooon !

Le jeune homme se retourna, juste à temps pour voir un éclair vert l'atteindre en pleine poitrine, comme Macnair quelques minutes auparavant. Pendant cinq secondes, il eu conscience qu'il mourrait. Ses membres se firent lourds, la tête lui tourna, et il tomba, telle une pierre, au sol. Luna laissa échapper un hurlement de rage mêlée à de la tristesse. Sentant les larmes lui monter rapidement aux yeux, elle lança plusieurs sortilèges mortels tout autour d'elle. Rosier s'écroula, un sourire figé sur le visage. Alecto Carrow, qui avait tué Ron, tomba aussi. Luna continuait de lancer des sortilèges. A quelques mètres en dessous d'elle, Ron Weasley gisait, bel et bien mort.

 ** _Mouhahaha ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je trouve qu'on commence vraiment à entrer dans le contexte de la guerre. Déjà deux morts, dont Ron. Vous vous attendiez à ce que je le fasse mourir ? Selon vous, comment vont réagir les autres ? Je veux tout savoir !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


	12. Retournement de situation

**_Hello ! Ha ! On rentre dans les numéros de chapitre à deux chiffres ! Chouette ! Bref… Comme j'ai été un peu à la bourre ces derniers temps, j'ai essayé de poster ce chapitre plus rapidement… Donc le voici et on se retrouve en bas !_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 **Swangranger :** _Eh bien tu as mis une review qui était exactement comme je l'attendais et qui, comme toutes tes reviews, m'a fait très plaisir ! Donc merci encore de ton soutient et voici le chapitre suivant qui répondra, peut-être, à tes questions et à tes attentes !_

 **Kikou :** _Hihi ! Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir et voici le chapitre suivant ! J'espère qu'il va te plaire et bonne lecture !_

 ** _OoO_**

 ** _Chapitre 10 :_** _Retournement de situation_

Crabbe senior atterrit dans le parc de Poudlard, tenant une Ginny Weasley stupéfixée sous le bras. Alors qu'il trottinait gaillardement vers le château, une voix grave et nuancée l'interpela :

-Eh, Crabbe !

Le Mangemort se retourna pour faire face à Blaise Zabini.

-Où as-tu kidnappé Weasley-fille ? demanda-t-il avec hargne.

-Dans un trou perdu au bord de la mer avec Potter et sa bande. Elle a tué Goyle. Comme elle est pas mal foutue, je vais l'apporter au Maître. Apparemment, il manque de _putains_.

Le sang de Zabini ne fit qu'un tour. Il donna un violent coup de poing qui fit tomber au sol son collègue, choqué.

-Zabini ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Donne-la-moi. Et ne la traite plus _jamais_ de putain ! Tu m'as compris, immonde débris répugnant ?

Un rictus de pur mépris apparu sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Je le dirai au Maître. Tu vas être puni. Une petite traîtresse à son sang… Les Zabini sont tombés bien bas… Ta famille peut…

-Avada Kadavra.

Le métis semblait irradier de fureur. Il avait beau avoir prononcé le sortilège de mort sur le ton de la conversation, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs au cadavre de Crabbe senior. Après avoir lancé un sortilège pour faire disparaître le corps, il regarda la rousse qui sortait de la pétrification causée par le sortilège. Avant qu'elle n'ai pu amorcer un mouvement, le jeune homme lança :

-Désolée princesse, mais je ne voudrais pas me faire remarquer avec une furie rousse criant et se débattant. _Stupéfix_.

Sur ce, il transplana, emportant Ginny avec lui.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione frissonna. Les voix se rapprochaient. Soudain, elle hoqueta et sa main droite lâcha brutalement son pistolet pour venir agripper le bord du siège. L'autre main se crispa sur son gilet, au niveau du cœur. La tête lui tournait. La jeune femme avait mal. Elle haletait. Sa bouche était sèche. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle pensait découvrir un avant-goût de la mort. Des tâches noires apparurent devant ses yeux. Sa vue se brouilla. La douleur était insupportable. Comme si elle était guillotinée mais que la lame, pas assez aiguisée, n'avait pas coupé net sa gorge et qu'elle agonisait, comme si elle se noyait, comme si elle était brûlée vive. Le venin de la douleur glissait lentement dans ses veines, perfide et rusée, vile et dangereuse. Comme si son sang se glaçait, ses os se brisaient, sa chair se putréfiait. Elle ne se sentait plus que comme un tas de peau informe, noirâtre, abject, infâme. Mais non. Elle sentait son cœur battre sous sa main. Elle sentait sa peau sous son débardeur. Mais elle avait mal. Un seul et unique gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse totalement.

-Il est là ! grogna un Mangemort.

-Génial, mugit un autre. Portons-le vers le pont.

Les Mangemorts arrivés autour du Poudlard Express sortirent leurs baguettes et lancèrent un _Wingardium Leviosa_ d'une même voix. La carcasse du train se souleva dans les airs et les sbires de Voldemort marchèrent, le géant de métal au-dessus d'eux, jusqu'au pont désigné auparavant par Voldemort lui-même.

-Prêts ? demanda l'un d'eux.

-Tout de suite ! crièrent les autres.

Et le Poudlard Express fût lancé par-dessus la barrière du pont, emportant avec lui une Hermione évanouie.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry Potter pleurait.

Ses beaux yeux d'émeraude versaient de grosses larmes qui venaient s'écraser sur le sol de la forêt. Certaines gouttes salées s'égaraient sur ses lèvres, glissaient le long de son menton, de son cou, et terminaient leur course sur le front d'un rouquin. Ron Weasley, immobile, une expression de stupeur figée sur le visage, était allongé, pâle, devant le Survivant. Autour de lui, Luna Lovegood était couchée à même le sol, le corps secoué de spasmes. Neville Londubat pleurait aussi, assis contre un arbre. Une profonde coupure s'étalait sur sa joue, sa jambe gauche formait un angle bizarre et il avait deux côtes fêlées, mais il n'était pas mort. Dean Thomas, le regard vide, fixait sans le voir son défunt ami. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, désespérés, sanglotant la mort de leur jeune frère. Brusquement, Harry, le visage toujours baigné de larmes, se leva, embrassa la forêt du regard et demanda, la voix chevrotante :

-Où est Ginny ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Une expression d'horreur gagnait peu à peu les visages.

-GINNY ! beugla Harry, les larmes reprenant de plus belle. GINNY !

Il se mit à courir, sans cesser de hurler le nom de sa bien-aimée.

-GINNY ! GINNY OÙ ES-TU ?! GINNYYYY !...

Le Survivant se laissa tomber sur les genoux, vaincu. Un cri à fendre l'âme s'échappa de sa bouche et les larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Le Trio d'Or n'était plus. Son meilleur ami était mort. Sa meilleure amie était disparue. Sa petite-amie était morte ou prisonnière des Mangemorts. Les jumeaux Weasley n'en menaient pas large. Ils avaient perdu leurs deux cadets en quelques minutes. Dean, Neville et Luna pleuraient leurs amis en silence. Les cœurs étaient déchirés.

Harry se releva lentement. Une lueur nouvelle brillait dans ses beaux yeux. De la démence, la soif de vengeance. Il murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres :

-Voldemort doit payer… VOLDEMORT DOIT PAYER !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Blaise Zabini arriva devant chez lui. Il désactiva un bon nombre de sortilèges de protection et pénétra dans son vaste manoir, le deuxième plus grand du Royaume-Uni après le manoir Malefoy, aujourd'hui en travaux. Le jeune homme déposa une rousse sur un lit et la libéra de son sortilège. Ensuite, il s'assit sur un fauteuil et guetta sa réaction. A vrai dire, plusieurs émotions affluèrent sur son visage. D'abord, la surprise. Ensuite, l'incompréhension. Enfin, la colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs vers le métis qui lui répondit d'un sourire amusé.

-Salut princesse.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? aboya la plus jeune des Weasley. Où est Crabbe ? Où sont Harry et les autres ?

-Calme-toi princesse… Je viens de sauver ta fierté et sûrement ta vie… Crabbe t'a ramenée à Poudlard dans le but de te faire devenir une maîtresse du Maître. Je l'ai vu, l'ai tué et t'ai amenée chez moi.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Zabini ! Si tu crois que je vais éprouver de la reconnaissance pour toi pour ce que tu as fait, tu rêves !

Blaise accentua son sourire. Il aimait son tempérament de feu. Depuis toujours. Il faudrait du temps, mais il arriverait à son but.

-Où est Harry ? redemanda soudain la rouquine.

Sa voix était plus calme. Son regard fixait le métis sans le voir. Blaise crispa la mâchoire et demanda, acide :

-Tu sors avec Potter ?

Ginny paru surprise de sa question, mais répliqua sur le même ton :

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, sale Mangemort ?

Blaise retrouva son sourire. Mais ce n'était pas le même sourire qu'avant. Celui-ci était carnassier, comme une bête devant sa proie. La rousse frissonna malgré elle. Puis, sans prévenir, le jeune homme lui sauta dessus. Sans qu'elle ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, Ginny se retrouva bloquée sous l'ancien Serpentard. Il tenait fermement ses poignets de pars et d'autres de sa tête et plaquait son corps contre le sien sans l'écraser. Son nez se perdait dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Sa bouche effleura son oreille et Ginny se débattit, sans succès. Vaincue, elle cessa d'essayer de se débattre, son adversaire étant trop fort, mais son corps entier se figea. La langue de Blaise passa dans le creux de son oreille et il murmura sensuellement :

-Tu es à moi princesse, mais tu ne le sais pas encore…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Le professeur McGonagall, les yeux bouffis, signe qu'elle avait pleuré, s'avança devant une longue table occupée par Kingsley, Hagrid, Tonks, Lupin, Rogue, Flitwick, Chourave, Trelawney, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie et Percy Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Abelforth Dumbledore et quelques autres membres importants de l'Ordre. La voix frémissante, McGonagall murmura :

-Monsieur Potter nous a fait parvenir un Patronus. Miss Granger est toujours portée disparue. Miss Weasley a été emportée par un Mangemort : son corps n'a pas été retrouvé dans la forêt après l'attaque. Monsieur Ron Weasley… est mort.

Molly poussa une plainte déchirante et s'affaissa sur sa chaise.

-Ron ! Ginny ! Mes enfants, mes chers enfants !

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage. Arthur la serra dans ses bras, l'air tout aussi éploré. Les frères Weasley pleuraient silencieusement la mort et la disparition de leurs jeunes frère et sœur. Fleur essayait tant bien que mal de consoler son mari. Les autres membres de l'Ordre, la mine sombre, contemplaient la scène bouleversante. McGonagall haussa la voix :

-Ils doivent payer ! Nous allons venger Miss Granger, Miss Weasley et Monsieur Weasley ! Voldemort nous a cherchés, mais nous sommes l'Ordre du Phénix ! Nous sommes invincibles ! Harry Potter est là, et ensemble, nous vaincrons ! Remus, allez essayer de convaincre certains de vos semblables de passer de notre côté. Sillonnez tous les pays abritant des loups-garous et parlez en notre nom ! Hagrid, essayez de convaincre des centaures de se joindre à nous. Fleur, allez en France et parlez de nous à vos cousins les Veela ! Bill, accompagnez-la. Charlie, retournez en Roumanie et allez chercher des dragons ! Abelforth, continuez de surveiller Monsieur Potter grâce au miroir. Molly et Arthur, rendez-vous en Russie pour négocier avec les vampires. Percy, continuez de travailler au Ministère en tant qu'espion et rapportez-nous toutes les nouvelles. Severus, comme Percy, continuez d'être un espion et préparez du Polynectar et du Felix Felicis. Nous avons besoin de tous vos efforts pour vaincre. Créons une armée !

 ** _Mouhahahaha ! Hin hin hin… Pas vrai que je suis sadique ? Ha ha… Alors, que pensez-vous qu'il va arrivez à notre Hermione balancée par-dessus un pont dans le Poudlard Express ? Va-t-elle se crasher lamentablement sur le sol ? Un indice : naaan, je vous promets une happy end… Et Blaise par rapport à Ginny ? C'est vrai qu'en ce moment, je mets pas trop, même pas du tout de Dramione donc j'ai essayé de combler avec du Ginny/Blaise… Mais, comme on dit : tout vient à point à qui sait attendre ! Et ça arrive bientôt. Lentement, mais sûrement… Sinon, j'ai essayé de faire des passages émouvants, surtout avec Harry… Vos réflexions ?_**

 ** _Bisous !_**

 ** _E_**


	13. Complications

**_Hey ! Pour tous ceux qui me croyaient morte et enterrée, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer que j'ai ressuscité ! Non, en fait, j'avais tellement de choses en ce moment que… ben… j'ai pas trop écrit quoi… Breffons ! J'ai tout de même réussi à vous sortir quelque chose que je juge potable. Pour la petite histoire, j'avais entièrement écrit le chapitre et je l'ai relu ce matin avant de le poster. Là, je me suis dit « Mais Elo, c'est quoi ce boulot ? Même ton chien aurait fait un chapitre plus interréssant ! » Vous voyez le tableau. Votre auteure toute contente d'enfin poster qui réécrit tooouuuuuut le chapitre pour ne pas avoir à disparaître tout de suite… Enfin ! J'ai tout reprit, et advienne que pourra, on verra si ça vous plaît ! Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 **Swangranger :** _Suis-je aussi prévisible ? Bon, comme tu as deviné pile dans le mile, j'ai un peu changé mes idées de départ et on verra bien. Merci encore pour ta fidélité et je suis heureuse que tu me suives toujours !_

 **Kikou :** _Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu m'as dit, ça me fait très plaisir ! Bonne lecture !_

 **dramione :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta petite review très gentille et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !_

 **tilupine :** _Gros merciiiiii ! Par rapport à mon âge, je préfère ne pas le dire, j'espère que te comprends ma décision. Pour tout te dire, mes profs me l'ont souvent fait remarquer justement ! xD Encore merci pour tous tes compliments et bonne lecture !_

 **Nedwige Stew :** _Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Voici la suite qui, j'espère, sera à la hauteur de ce que tu veux !_

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 11 :** _Complications_

Hermione toussa. Elle se sentait écrasée par quelque chose, ses membres lui faisaient atrocement mal, une odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air, et une épaisse fumée incendiait ses poumons et piquait ses yeux. Elle poussa sur ses bras, se souleva du sol de quelques centimètres, et retomba lamentablement sur le sol. Après avoir réessayé de nombreuses fois, la jeune femme se décida à changer de technique. Elle roula sr le côté, visiblement dans la poussière, et fonça dans une paroi de métal qui émit un bruit sourd qui résonna. Hermione toussa de nouveau. Cet air était décidément irrespirable. Elle ne savait même pas où elle se trouvait. Elle ne se souvenait plus de rien… L'ancienne Gryffondor roula encore une fois, changeant de direction et rit en son fort intérieur bien que la situation soit tout sauf drôle. Hermione imaginait comment elle réagirait si elle voyait une fille se rouler dans tous les sens sur le sol et se cogner de partout. Après maintes et maintes roulades, elle réussit à sortir de sous la chose. Hermione se leva difficilement en raison de ses membres douloureux, épousseta machinalement ses vêtements, se frotta les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. La jeune femme failli pousser un hurlement. Devant elle brûlait le Poudlard Express. Des flammes léchaient le métal avec gourmandise, une lumière orangée éclairait la fumée épaisse et noire et l'odeur était de plus en plus insupportable. Hermione leva les yeux et découvrit un grand vide. Elle se trouvait dans un fossé, sous un pont. Les souvenirs affluèrent alors comme des flashs. Le rêve, les voix, la douleur, l'évanouissement… Elle imaginait très bien que les propriétaires des voix étaient des Mangemorts dont le devoir était de se débarrasser du train. Et elle, étant inanimée à l'intérieur, avait tout simplement été emportée. Une seule question persistait : pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, était-elle vivante après une chute d'une vingtaine de mètres et un long stationnement au cœur d'un incendie ? La jeune femme passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre. Cette guerre allait finir par la rendre folle, elle le savait. Lorsqu'elle plia son bras pour mettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, une douleur lancinante la fit frissonner. Elle jeta un regard à son bras et au reste de son corps et se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle était loin d'être indemne. Du sang coulait du creux de son bras droit, sa cheville droite était un peu brulée, son pantalon était déchiré au genou gauche et une coupure s'y étalait, une autre coupure décorait sa lèvre inférieure et une autre encore lui brulait l'arcade. Sa gorge était sèche. Hermione sortit sa bouteille d'eau d'une poche et eu le bonheur de la découvrir intacte. L'ancienne Gryffondor soulagea sa soif, se nettoya les mains et sortit un tube d'arnica d'une autre poche en se félicitant d'avoir pensé à tout en partant.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Drago Malefoy. Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il attendait. Des jours, des mois… Il ne saurait le dire… Et ce fichu Blaise, censé être son meilleur ami, qui ne sortait plus de chez lui ! Le menton dans la main, il scrutait le parc de Poudlard par la fenêtre. Un rayon de soleil perçait les nuages. Soudain, un mouvement, presque indistinct, attira son regard sur la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Le jeune homme se frotta les yeux et fixa ses yeux sur les arbres. Rien. Pourtant… Interloqué, il se leva d'un bond, secouant ses membres engourdis, et se rendit dans le parc en faisant voler sa cape noire derrière lui, les Mangemorts se courbant à son passage. Il se dirigea rapidement vers le bois sombre et, jetant un regard aux alentours pour vérifier que personne ne le surveillait, entra à l'intérieur. L'ombre fraiche de la forêt le fit frissonner, mais il n'y pris pas garde. Brusquement, il se figea, aux aguets. Il lui semblait entendre des pas, comme un bruissement léger sur le sol parsemé de feuilles. Il s'approcha silencieusement et se cacha derrière un imposant sapin. Il dirigea ses yeux métalliques vers la source du bruit et faillit laisser échapper un cri de surprise. Puis, un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et une lueur presque sadique alluma ses orbes. Il n'y croyait pas. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'était pas aussi intelligente que cela, finalement, la Granger… Se livrer ainsi aux Mangemorts… L'air soucieuse, elle faisait les cent pas, se mordillant les lèvres. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison moulante en cuir et d'un gilet à moitié ouvert. Au sol, à quelques mètres d'elle, se trouvait un objet, sûrement Moldu, noir, à peu près de la taille d'une épaisse baguette courbée en deux. Il s'approcha discrètement d'elle.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione de mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Elle avait réussi à retourner dans cette forêt qui abritait autant de souvenirs. La question était désormais : que faire ? Déjà que pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite n'avait pas été un jeu d'enfant étant donné tous les Mangemorts et Détraqueurs rôdant autour, entrer dans Poudlard clandestinement révélait de la folie ou du suicide. Elle jeta un coup d'œil soucieux à son pistolet gisant au sol, et un petit soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Où pouvaient bien être Harry et Ron en ce moment ? La jeune anglaise soupira de nouveau. Ron… Elle l'aimait si fort… Soudain, alors que ses pensées commençaient à divaguer, elle sentit une poigne de fer lui tirer les cheveux et la jeter par terre. Une main gelée s'abattit sur son cou dans la foulée, la serrant sans l'étrangler pour autant.

-Salut, Granger.

Cette voix… Oh non… Elle frémit sans le vouloir et la pression sur sa gorge s'accentua. Elle commença à haleter et ses propres mains vinrent se placer sur celle qui menaçait de l'étrangler. Son regard croisa celui de son agresseur. Ses yeux gris réfrigérants. Il sortit sa baguette, déplaça sa main de son cou pour la replacer dans ses boucles brunes, et fit glisser sa baguette sur le cou de sa prisonnière qui gémit. Il sourit sadiquement, se demandant probablement de quelle manière il allait la tuer.

-Granger, Granger, Granger… Il y a des moments où je ne te comprends pas. Tu t'es carrément jetée dans la gueule du loup.

Elle le fusilla du regard et il s'esclaffa, faisant glisser sa baguette vers son décolleté.

-Tu m'as trop fait attendre. Sans le vouloir, tu n'as cessé d'aggraver ton cas.

De sa baguette, il fit sauter le premier bouton de chemisier. Hermione gémit plus fort et se débattit le plus fort possible, donnant des coups de pieds partout sur le blond qui grogna, se coucha sur elle et serra fortement sa gorge. Elle haleta fortement, lançant des éclairs de ses yeux.

-Male… foy… Lâche-… moi !

Il serra encore plus fort, se délectant visiblement de la situation. La vue de la jeune femme commença à se brouiller. Des points noirs obscurcirent sa vision et, d'un coup, il la lâcha. Juste avant de sombrer dans le néant, elle croisa du regard le rictus vengeur de son tortionnaire et comprit qu'elle allait souffrir.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Endoloris !

Hermione lâcha un long cri de douleur. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Depuis combien de temps Voldemort la torturait ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle se sentait faible, incapable de résister. Elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Elle n'avait plus la force. Sans qu'elle le veuille, les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Une partie de son être voulait se battre, résister, mais cette partie vacillait telle la flamme d'une bougie, incertaine. Puis, une autre partie, celle qui désirait se plier aux ordres et laisser la douleur gagner chaque parcelle de son corps, celle qui ordonnait la naissance de ses larmes, soufflait la mince flamme de résistance. Hermione aurait tant aimé rallumer la flamme, mais son esprit était occupé. Et ceci, cette substance censée la rendre plus forte, qu'attendait-elle ? Pourquoi ne se manifestait-elle pas comme chez Malefoy ? Malefoy… Son assassin moral et physique. Elle le savait. Elle savait qu'il allait prendre du plaisir à la voir souffrir, qu'il allait se venger sadiquement et la narguer d'une voix doucereuse. Elle savait qu'il allait lui faire regretter de façons plus pires les unes que les autres. À ces pensées, une forte envie de vomir monta dans sa gorge, mais elle la ravala tant bien que mal.

Tiens, la douleur s'estompait… Malgré qu'elle ne sente plus ses membres et que son corps soit secoué de spasmes, Hermione se leva sur les coudes et ce qu'elle vit entre ses paupières mi-closes la fit frémir. Voldemort, la baguette plantée sur elle, la contemplait, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté, une moue étrange sur les lèvres. À ses côtés, seulement Malefoy. Lui aussi la regardait, mais son regard n'était pas curieux comme celui de son Maître, il était empli de haine, de dégoût, et d'une autre chose qu'elle ne sût identifier. Brusquement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se mit en mouvement et avança vers elle. Il se mit à parler en tournant autour de la jeune femme à moitié consciente :

-As-tu vu cela Drago ? J'ai dû lui lancer une bonne soixantaine d'Endoloris, et elle n'est toujours pas morte. Tu avais bien raison, c'est elle.

Il s'arrêta, s'accroupit en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher Hermione, et la regarda avec ce même air curieux.

-C'est bien étrange, la façon dont la Hyacintho réagit au contact de son sang.

Cette phrase attira l'attention de la jeune femme qui, bien que faible, écouta attentivement, attendant impatiemment la suite.

-Normalement, il augmente juste la puissance de l'être qui en absorbe. Là, il l'empêche de mourir. Vraiment très étrange…

D'un distrait mouvement de baguette contredisant l'intérêt lisible sur son visage de serpent, il retourna Hermione qui se retrouva allongée sur le dos. Toujours de sa baguette, il lui ouvrit sa veste et déchira sa combinaison au niveau du ventre, dévoilant la peau laiteuse de son ventre plat. Lisant la frayeur sur son visage tiré, Voldemort murmura :

-Pas la peine de faire cette tête de prude, je ne touche pas aux Sang-de-Bourbe…

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais, trop exténuée pour dire quoi que ce soit, elle se ravisa et scella de nouveau ses lèvres. Le Lord Noir pointa son précieux morceau de bois sur la peau de sa prisonnière et une profonde entaille apparu, faisant se cambrer Hermione. Elle gémit quand le sang commença à couler, tandis que le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'illuminait. Le sang n'était plus de son habituelle couleur écarlate. Non. Il glissait le long du ventre de l'anglaise haletante, dégoulinant sur le sol, teintant la pierre pâle de la Grande Salle en bleu gris. Son sang était devenu bleu !

Les réactions des trois témoins de la scène furent toutes différentes. Voldemort sourit de toutes ses dents, récoltant du sang bleuté du bout de ses longs doigts pâles. Drago fixait la blessure avec un air horrifié et recula d'un pas, ne souhaitant apparemment pas laisser le sang de son ennemie de toujours l'approcher. Hermione, sous le coup de la douleur, de la fatigue, de l'horreur et de la surprise, s'évanouit sur le coup.

 ** _Voili voilou pour ce chapitre ! Sur ce, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et je vous dit à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! Ah, oui, j'allais oublier… Une pitite review par lecteur, ce serait pas de refus… Siouplaît…_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


	14. Sentiments

**_Salut à tous ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ! De mon côté, c'est la fin dans deux jours… Sniiiiiiif ! Triste vie… Bref ! Pour remonter le moral à ceux de ma zone qui me lisent et dépriment à cause de la fin des vacances ou pour ceux qui ont déjà repris ou qui entament leur deuxième semaine, je vous poste un chapitre que je trouve plus long que mes autres chapitres ! Juste pour vous faire plaisir ! Bon, peut-être aussi parce que je m'ennuyais, mais bon… En attendant, bonne lecture ! (Et merci aussi pour vos reviews en quantité plus qu'abondante qui m'ont chauffé le cœur !)_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 **La Bgard :** _Eh bien merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi et bonne lecture !_

 **Jenoxa :** _Merci, j'espère que le reste de la fic te plaira autant que le prologue ! Je suis contente que tu lises une de mes fics, et j'espère que ça te donnera envie d'en lire d'autre ! (Même si mes premières ne sont pas fameuses, je suis d'accord)_

 **Swangranger :** _Merci merci merciiii ! Je t'aime vraiment tu sais ? Tes reviews sont toujours plus gentilles les unes que les autres et le fait que tu me suives toujours autant me fait vraiment ultra plaisir. Pour le sang, c'est plutôt sang de serpent je dirais. Merci encore de ta reviews si sympa et touchante et booooonne lectuuuure !_

 **Nedwige Stew :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui c'est moi qui décide (rire sadique) niark niark ! Mais voilà la suite que tu attendias avec tant d'impatiente et j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !_

 **Kikou :** _Merci et voici le suite qui répondra peut-être à tes questions !_

 **Maraille :** _Merci beaucoup d'avoir mis cette review, même si tu n'avais pas grand-chose à dire, c'est un effort que beaucoup ne prennent pas souvent (je me vise particulièrement parce que je mets moi-même très peu de reviews, hum hum). Voici la suite, qui, j'espère, sera encore mieux !_

 **tilupine :** _Hihi ! Merci encore ! Je suis contente que tu me comprennes et que tu aimes autant ce chapitre, et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 **Enora Stew :** _Merciiiii pour ta review ! Il y a cependant quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi me souhaites-tu de bonnes chances pour mon bac ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi dis-tu que je passe mon bac ? A part ça, merci encore pour ta review qui m'a fait beaucoup plaisir et bonne lecture !_

 ** _Chapitre 12 :_** _Sentiments_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et les referma immédiatement. Une lumière éblouissante venait de l'aveugler au réveil. Elle grogna de façon peu féminine et se frotta les yeux avec les poings.

-Très sexy, Granger, fit une voix narquoise que la jeune femme détestait par-dessus tout.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, ignorant la petite piqure infligée par la trop forte luminosité. Avant de répondre, Hermione prit soin d'observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'était une grande pièce entièrement blanche. Le plafond, les murs et le sol étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Voilà ce qui lui faisait mal à la rétine. Elle venait de sortir d'un lit de la même couleur que le reste de la chambre. La pièce était ronde et grande et une vague odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air. Il faisait très froid et les bruits résonnaient. Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme à la beauté stupéfiante. Il avait des cheveux d'un blond si pâle qu'ils semblaient blancs. Sa peau blanche, presque translucide, paraissait douce. Il avait les traits fins, et un maintient clairement aristocratique. Ses lèvres roses, assez fines, s'étiraient en un rictus railleur, en une moue moqueuse. Dans ses yeux – et quels yeux ! bleu orage, gris acier, impossible de savoir – dansait la flamme de la victoire, accompagnée par la lueur traîtresse de la malice. Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. L'espace de quelques secondes, l'anglaise se demanda comment autant de beauté pouvait régner dans un même être. Elle fronça les sourcils et grogna imperceptiblement en se disant que ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur compensait largement le physique. Son âme était noire. Aucune once de pitié ou d'amour n'avait sa place chez Malefoy, si ce n'est l'amour propre. La voix tant haïe de celui qu'elle analysait silencieusement la coupa dans son élan psychologique :

-Granger, je sais que je suis beau, mais tu me reluques tellement fort que je vais finir par me sentir gêné.

 _Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais. Imbu de lui-même comme pas possible._

-Même pas dans tes rêves les plus fous, Malefoy.

-Rassure-toi, tu fais plutôt partie de mes cauchemars.

 _Et voici la noirceur de l'âme !_

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de répondre et demanda :

-Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Le blond lui adressa une moue déçue, signifiant qu'il aurait aimé la voir répondre à ses piques, mais répondit tout de même à ses questions :

-Tu es dans une grotte à quelques minutes de Poudlard. Evidemment, on a arrangé la caverne pour qu'elle soit plus… agréable à vivre.

Son regard désapprobateur indiquait clairement que c'était Voldemort qui avait voulu la mettre ici. Malefoy, quant à lui, aurait certainement préféré les cachots.

-Il y a une chambre, une salle-de-bains et une cuisine, reprit-il. Ne t'avises pas d'essayer de tuer qui que ce soit avec des couverts, ou tu finirais noyée dans le lac ou dévorée par le Calamar Géant.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main.

-Je n'ai pas fini. Je vais être direct : le Maître te veut dans ses rangs.

Hermione ne le laissa pas finir et éclata d'un rire froid.

-Et tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter Malefoy ? Plutôt mourir de la pire des manières que de servir un malade mégalomane !

Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette sur elle, son visage froid et noir, les yeux débordant de colère.

-Aurais-je oublié un détail ? murmura-t-il, ses paroles résonnant en écho contre les murs de la grotte. Tu m'appartiens. Vois-tu, le Maître m'a accordé cette faveur étant donné que je t'ai trouvée et en vue de ce que tu m'as fait avant de t'enfuir. Si tu oses encore une fois l'insulter lui ou m'insulter moi, je t'assure que tu tâteras de ma baguette.

-Eh bien j'ose Malefoy ! Après tout, même si tu me blessais, tu reculerais devant mon sang ! Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu reculer et blêmir devant la couleur de mon sang quand celui que tu suis comme un chien m'a ouvert le ventre ? Quant au fait de t'appartenir, il est tout relatif. Je ne suis pas ta propriété, je ne suis pas un objet, je suis libre de mes choix et de mes actions.

Un rictus à faire pâlir la Mort en personne anima les lèvres de l'ancien Serpentard. Un rictus dédaigneux et méprisant.

-Je ne ferais pas la maligne à ta place Granger. Tu n'es pas libre étant donné que tu es enfermée ici, et que tu es à ma merci. Par rapport à la couleur de ton sang, il m'a juste surpris.

-À ta merci, sérieusement ? Tu ne peux pas trouver mieux Malefoy ? C'est drôle, je me sens en pleine forme !

À ces mots, un halo de lumière bleutée émanant de son corps commença à se propager dans toute la pièce, réchauffant l'atmosphère. Malefoy recula d'un pas. D'un geste de la main, Hermione le désarma et s'approcha de lui. Plus elle s'approchait, plus il reculait. Un sourire en coin creusa une fossette sur la joue de la jeune femme qui semblait s'amuser comme une petite folle.

-On fait moins le malin Malefoy ! Alors, moi, qui suis censée t'appartenir, Sang-de-Bourbe de surcroît, effraie le grand méchant Drago Malefoy ?

Elle le voyait qui bouillonnait de rage, impuissant. Elle ne savait pas d'où sortait cette force, cette lumière. Le Hyacintho y était forcément pour quelque chose, c'était évident. Comme si, avec le temps, ses pouvoirs étaient de plus en plus forts. Elle n'avait plus besoin de baguette. Si elle voulait faire quelque chose, elle le faisait. Ni plus, ni moins.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Blaise soupira. Ginny Weasley le fatiguait. Elle ne se laissait pas faire, et cela l'exténuait. Toutes les femmes succombaient à son charme, sauf celle qu'il fallait. Elle passait ses journées enfermée dans la chambre que Blaise lui avait indiquée. Elle ne pleurait pas, ne se plaignait pas. C'était peut-être pire. La jeune femme l'ignorait royalement à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait lors de ses rares sorties. Elle se faisait apporter ses plats dans sa chambre et se débrouillait pour y rester le plus possible. Cette fille allait le rendre fou. Depuis combien de temps déjà la désirait-il ? La cinquième année à Poudlard. Au départ, c'était juste du désir. En sixième année, c'était devenu une sorte d'obsession. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas l'avoir dans son champ de vision et avait envie de hurler quand il la découvrait avec Thomas ou Potter. En septième année, il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait désespérément. Mais hélas, il n'était pas assez proche d'elle, et même ! Elle le haïssait. Et toujours Saint Potter pour la coller. Tssss, Potter. D'un côté, il avait envie que ce balafré détruise le malade qu'il servait à contrecœur d'un autre côté il avait envie de l'avadakédavriser à chaque fois que Ginny prononçait son nom. C'était quand même _sa_ Ginny à lui ! Foi de Zabini, il allait la faire sienne. Il voulait se faire désirer, se faire aimer par la jeune rousse. Lui faire oublier le binoclard. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses pas l'avaient mené jusque devant la porte de son obsession. Il toqua et, bien sûr, elle ne répondit pas. Le métisse ouvrit la porte et croisa deux yeux bleus qui le foudroyèrent sur place. Il aimait tant ce regard de haine…

-Zabini ? aboya la plus jeune des Weasley. Il me semble que mon silence signifiait clairement que je n'avais pas envie de te voir.

L'interpelé leva les deux mains en signe de capitulation et répondit :

-Wow wow wow. Calme-toi chérie. Je ne veux pas t'embêter. Je suis pour la paix moi.

Elle éclata d'un rire glacial.

-La paix ? Tu appelles « paix » tuer des innocents, séquestrer des jeunes filles et obéir à un taré paranoïaque ? Laisse-moi rire !

Elle rejeta ses cheveux flamboyants derrière ses épaules et lui adressa un regard venimeux, comme un défi silencieux.

-Pour ma défense, je n'ai jamais tué personne. Je ne te séquestre pas, c'est toi qui veux rester enfermée dans cette chambre. Enfin, je veux que Potter tue le « taré paranoïaque », comme tu le dis si bien. Je ne suis un Mangemort que pour ma survie et celle de ma famille. Ma mère a beau être très riche et avoir eu un grand nombre de maris, elle est faible au fond, et ne résisterait jamais au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

-C'est drôle de t'entendre parler comme ça Zabini. Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire et supposer que tu as un cœur ou estimer que tu ne fais ça que pour te faire bien voir de moi et obtenir ce que tu souhaites.

Blaise fit une moue déçue et murmura :

-Je ne suis pas comme ça…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione, largement plus petite que Malefoy, semblait pourtant le surplomber de toute sa frêle silhouette. Le blond, le visage impassible mais terrifié à l'intérieur, reculait de plus en plus face à l'étrange magie qu'opérait la jeune fille devant lui. Ce qu'elle lui disait lui donnait envie de la torturer à mort – bien qu'il sache parfaitement que c'était impossible à cause du Hyacintho – mais la lumière bleue qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui et les cheveux d'Hermione qui flottaient au-dessus de sa tête comme dotés de vie le terrorisaient. Et en plus cette garce l'avait désarmé ! Impossible de se protéger ! Son dos heurta le mur et il se maudit. Non seulement il ne pouvait plus se sauver, mais en plus lui, un Malefoy, se retrouvait coincé contre un mur et apeuré par une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Alors qu'elle levait la main vers lui, visiblement pour le gifler, tout cessa. Comme ça. D'un seul coup. La pièce redevint froide et blanche en un quart de secondes et les cheveux de la jeune femme se posèrent délicatement sur ses épaules. Pendant deux minutes, les deux sorciers présents dans la pièce restèrent pétrifiés. Drago, collé contre le mur, les bras le long de son corps, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée. Hermione, à quelques millimètres de lui, la main à une quarantaine de centimètres du visage du blond, le fixant dans les yeux, la bouche entrouverte.

Leurs deux cerveaux fonctionnaient à mille à l'heure et pensaient à deux ou trois détails près la même chose. Au bout d'un certain temps, un sourire sauvage étira les lèvres du blond, laissant apparaître ses dents blanches comme la neige, tandis qu'Hermione blêmissait à vue d'œil. Il était plus grand, plus fort, plus rapide… En bref, il avait maintenant l'avantage. L'ancienne Gryffondor désespérait. Pourquoi est-ce que tout s'était arrêté ? Il allait la torturer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ! Tout à coup, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et l'espoir envahit son corps. Elle l'avait _désarmé_. Il n'avait _plus_ sa baguette. Elle était tombée _à l'autre bout de la pièce_. Malefoy vit qu'un changement radical d'attitude s'effectuait chez son ennemie et en devina bientôt la cause. Sa baguette. Merde ! Tout se qui arriva ensuite se passa en quelques secondes.

Hermione esquissa un mouvement pour aller chercher la baguette, mais Malefoy saisit son poignet toujours en l'air et la projeta violement contre le mur. Elle poussa un gémissement quand son dos heurta la paroi glacée tandis que le jeune homme se précipitait pour saisir sa baguette. Alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, elle se jeta sur lui et les fit tous deux tomber au sol, elle au-dessus. Malefoy poussa un grognement de rage et rua, ce qui fit tomber la demoiselle devant lui. Sans plus attendre, il monta à quatre pattes sur Hermione, emprisonnant ses jambes avec les siennes et maintenant ses poignets d'une main par-dessus sa tête, l'autre main pointant sa baguette contre sa gorge.

Baguette qui lui semblait d'un coup bien petite…

La jeune femme, qui n'avait cessé de se débattre sous son assaillant, se stoppa d'un coup. L'ancien Serpentard tremblait de fureur.

-Granger… Ma baguette… murmura-t-il, les dents serrées, tentant vainement de contenir sa colère.

Lorsque Hermione lui était tombée dessus, sa baguette avait chuté sous lui et s'était cassée en deux.

-Je… hésita la jeune femme qui commençait à vraiment craindre pour sa vie.

La main de Malefoy serrait tellement fort ses poignets qu'elle poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. Gémissement qui sembla faire revenir le blond à lui. Il se calma. Mauvais signe. Il sourit. Encore plus mauvais signe. Il jeta sa moitié de baguette derrière son épaule et fit langoureusement glisser sa main dans le cou de sa prisonnière qui frissonna. Ses yeux métalliques la transperçaient et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il jeta un bref regard à ses lèvres et ses pupilles s'ancrèrent de nouveau dans les siennes, encore plus sombres qu'avant. La main qui caressait son cou se dirigea vers sa nuque, l'obligeant à relever un peu la tête, remonta dans ses cheveux, et se perdit dans ses boucles brunes. Soudain, il tira brutalement sur ses cheveux, la forçant à se cambrer. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur alors que le jeune homme se levait, l'entraînant avec lui, la tirant toujours par les cheveux et les poignets. Tandis qu'elle se débattait férocement sans succès, il parlait :

-Tu es une imbécile Granger. J'aurais pu simplement te torturer d'un ou deux _Endoloris_ et tout aurait été terminé. Maintenant que tu as cassé ma baguette, non seulement je suis deux fois plus en colère, mais en plus il va falloir que je trouve une autre manière de te faire du mal. Et vu que je ne me complais pas particulièrement dans le viol et que je n'aime pas frapper les femmes en bon gentleman que je suis, il n'y a plus aucune solution.

Hermione se statufia, écoutant attentivement les paroles de Malefoy.

-Le problème, c'est que je veux te punir. Je dois donc choisir entre ces deux choses qui me répugnent. D'un autre côté, les deux ont aussi un bon côté. Étant donné que tu n'es pas moche et que tu parais pas mal foutue, cela ne me pose pas un gros blocage. Et puis, si tu aimes – et tu aimeras, c'est certain -– tu te détesteras toi-même pour ça, ce qui serait une super occasion pour moi. Te frapper, c'est te blesser purement, physiquement. J'en ai toujours rêvé. Encore plus depuis que tu as bousillé mon manoir. Si tu savais le nombre de façons de te faire mourir que j'ai imaginé ! Alors dans tous les cas, je suis gagnant, et tu es perdante. Même si ça ne me plaît pas plus que ça.

La jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive. Elle n'était vraiment pas sortie de l'auberge. Elle ouvrit la bouche et demanda d'une voix rauque :

-Je rêve ou tu m'as fait des compliments Malefoy ?

Eh oui. Ca pouvait paraître idiot, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à répliquer. Le blond tourna la tête vers elle, assise à ses pieds, les bras en l'air, poignets dans sa main, et ses cheveux dans l'autre. La surprise se lisait clairement sur son visage.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

-Si. Tu as dit « Étant donné que tu n'es pas moche et que tu parais pas mal foutue, cela ne me pose pas un gros blocage ». Si ce n'est pas un compliment, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Malefoy paraissait de plus en plus surpris. Toute trace de colère avait disparu de son visage.

-Tu es sérieuse Granger ? Je te parle de te violer ou de te frapper et tu ne fais attention qu'à une phrase sans importance ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et rétorqua :

-Dans tous les cas, je sais que je suis fichue, alors…

Le blond n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle faire preuve d'un pareil sang froid ? Il lui parlait de choses affreuses et elle s'en moquait ! Pire, elle essayait de le faire se sentir gêné ! Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais cette fille. En attendant, il n'était plus du tout en colère, juste surpris et amusé. Amusé par une Sang-de-Bourbe ? On aura tout vu… Son père serait fier de lui tiens… Il n'avait cessé de dévisager la jeune femme qui fixait résolument son genou. Elle avait une peau assez pâle, mais plus foncée que la sienne. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge rosé soutenu, de part le fait qu'elle les mordillait constamment. Son nez était recouvert de tâches de rousseur. Ses yeux, il l'avait déjà remarqué auparavant, étaient d'un ambre-noisette étonnant, parsemé de filaments d'or. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et bouclés, très épais. Ils avaient un aspect moins sauvage que lors des premières années à Poudlard mais gardaient un certain côté indompté. Voldemort avait ordonné qu'on change ses vêtements. Elle était simplement vêtue d'un pull noir, d'un jean moulant de la même couleur et de bottines à lacets tout aussi noires. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait fait habiller en Moldue ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Ceci dit, cela lui permettait de mieux détailler son corps. Il lui paraissait plus athlétique que lorsqu'elle était dans son manoir. Ses longues jambes semblaient plus musclées, mais sa taille était toujours aussi fine et son ventre toujours aussi plat. Sa poitrine était peut être légèrement trop petite et ses fesses étaient rebondies et musclées, pas dignes d'une bombe sexuelle en soit mais pas trop petites non plus. Le physique de Granger n'avait rien à voir avec celui des filles avec lesquelles il couchait en général. Cependant, elle était sans hésitations belle. Son corps était musclé et fin et son visage avait beaucoup de charme. Il fallait qu'il l'ai dans son lit. Sa partie intime qui tendait le tissu de son boxer en témoignait : elle l'attirait. Drago secoua sa tête à ces pensées, mais ne pouvait démentir ce qu'il venait de penser. Malgré le fait que Granger soit une Sang-de-Bourbe et bien qu'il la déteste, elle l'attirait.

De son côté, Hermione avait senti le regard insistant du blond sur sa personne, mais avait préféré ne rien dire. D'une petite voix, elle demanda :

-Tu peux me lâcher ? S'il te plaît ?

Cette voix fit revenir Drago à lui. Il sourit, tira sur les cheveux de la lionne pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, résista à l'envie brutale de la plaquer sur le sol et de l'embrasser, et déclara, toujours souriant :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait, mais je ne suis plus dut tout en colère. Cependant, je ne peux décemment pas te laisser tranquille après ce que tu m'as fait. Tu vas donc rester enfermée ici.

-Sans blague ! Je croyais que tu aller me laisser m'en aller sur le champ après m'avoir offert une séance de massages !

Il serra la prise sur ses poignets et tira un peu plus sur ses cheveux, comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

-Je reviendrai te voir dans deux ou trois jours. Réfléchis bien à ma proposition de te joindre à nous. Personne n'aura l'autorisation de venir te voir, ni humain, ni elfe, ni hybride, ni rien. Fais ce que tu veux de ton temps, je m'en contre-fiche, mais ne vient pas te plaindre que tu t'ennuies ou que tu veux parler à quelqu'un ou ce que tu veux. Pour manger ou boire ou te saouler, tu vas dans la cuisine et tu demandes tout haut ce que tu veux. Ca apparaitra sur la table. Si tu veux te laisser crever de faim, tu le fais si tu veux, c'est pas mon problème (il avait dit ceci en haussant les épaules comme s'il s'en moquait alors qu'il en pensait tout le contraire). Et surtout, n'oublies pas. Je suis ton Maître. Tu es ma propriété et, indirectement, la propriété du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si tu essaies de te sauver, de me nuire ou quelque chose dans le genre, tu en paieras les conséquences. Est-ce que tout est clair ?

-Aurais-tu oublié que le but de ma vie est de nuire à Voldemort – aïe ! mes cheveux ! – et de te nuire à toi aussi ? Que tout ce que je dis ou fais a pour but de te desservir ? demanda Hermione avec insolence.

Contre toute attente, Malefoy sourit de nouveau.

-Je le sais, chérie. C'était pour t'entendre dire ça que je l'ai précisé. Vois-tu, si tu n'avais pas tant de répartie, la vie serait monotone ! Après tout, le but de ma vie et de nuire à Potter et de te nuire à toi aussi ! Tout ce que je dis ou fais a pour but de te desservir ! déclara-t-il en parodiant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Allez, à plus princesse !

Il la lâcha enfin, enfila sa cape et sortit de la grotte en de grandes enjambées souples, éclatant de rire en entendant sa chère ennemie crier :

-Ne m'appelle pas princesse et chérie !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après leur altercation, Ginny avait formulé le désir de rester seule. Blaise lui avait jeté un regard de chien battu, mais n'avait pas vu de colère dans le visage de sa belle. Il était donc sortit en murmurant un faible « Salut princesse ». Il avait prit l'habitude d'appeler les filles qu'il désirait « princesse » lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. C'était partit d'un joyeux délire avec son meilleur ami, Drago, et il savait que lui aussi aimait les appeler par ce nom. Ensuite, le délire avait évolué et, quand ils étaient seuls et qu'il parlait de Ginny à Drago, il utilisait les termes « Ma chérie » ou « Ma princesse ». Le blond faisait de même avec Hermione Granger. Oui, Blaise avait mit son ami au courant de son désir pour la jeune rousse, et le blond avait fait de même pour son désir pour la brune. Tous deux avaient été surpris. Cependant, Blaise n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'il l'aimait. Il avait toujours affirmé à Drago que ce n'était que du désir. En ce qui concernait Granger, Blaise était perplexe. Le blond lui avait avoué qu'elle l'attirait, mais il ne cherchait pas à se faire apprécier d'elle. Lors de leur scolarité, c'était comme si Drago voulait seulement qu'ils se haïssent. Le métis avait appris que Granger avait détruit le manoir de Drago et que celui-ci voulait se venger personnellement, mais il ne savait rien de plus. Il faut dire qu'il n'était plus sortit de chez lui depuis longtemps. Il faudrait qu'il voie Drago. Qu'il lui demande des nouvelles. Lors de leur sortie de Poudlard, le blond avait en effet affirmé qu'il ne ressentait plus rien du tout pour elle. Mais maintenant qu'elle ressurgissait si soudainement dans sa vie, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, il se pouvait que son ami en soit profondément chamboulé. Après tout, Blaise avait toujours pensé qu'il y aurait pu avoir une romance entre les deux ennemis jurés.

Le métis s'approcha de la cheminée de sa chambre, mit la main dans une coupe contenant une poudre orangée, la jeta dans l'antre de la cheminée et dit distinctement

-Drago Malefoy.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de l'interpelé apparu dans les braises.

-Salut vieux, fit Blaise.

-Blaise ! Ca fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vus ! Tu ne sors plus de chez toi !

-Je sais. Faut que je te raconte deux trois trucs.

-Moi aussi. Attends je vais à Londres pour m'acheter une nouvelle baguette et ensuite je viens chez toi. C'est possible ?

-Bien sûr ! se réjouit le meilleur ami du blondinet. Tu n'as plus ta baguette ?

Drago sembla se renfrogner.

-Moi aussi faut que je te raconte deux trois trucs. Je t'expliquerai tout après.

-Ok ! Salut, à toute à l'heure mec !

La tête de Drago disparu et Blaise, le sourire aux lèvres, se dirigea vers la chambre de son « invitée ». Il toqua. Personne ne répondit. Levant les yeux au ciel, il ouvrit la porte et entra, s'apprêtant à affronter le regard outrée de la rousse. Mais non. Elle s'était tout simplement endormie sur son lit, couchée de travers, une main sur son ventre et l'autre près de sa tête. Blaise soupira, s'approcha d'elle, attendri. Elle avait l'air si faible ainsi ! Ses cheveux flamboyants étaient auréolés autour de son visage calme. Il replaça avec douceur une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, déposa un léger baiser sur son front, et se dirigea vers le bureau pour rédiger une lettre expliquant que Drago allait arriver et qu'ils seraient dans le salon numéro trois du deuxième étage. Il plia la lettre et la déposa à côté de la belle endormie, lui adressa un sourire amoureux qu'elle ne pouvait voir, et quitta silencieusement la chambre.

Deux heures plus tard, un certain blondinet franchissait clandestinement la porte d'entrée du manoir Zabini, un paquet dans la main. Il s'essuya les pieds, déposa sa cape dans le vestibule, et monta au salon numéro trois du deuxième étage. C'était toujours dans ce salon qu'il allait lorsqu'il était chez son meilleur ami. Comme Blaise avait prit l'habitude d'aller dans le salon numéro cinq du quatrième étage dans son manoir à lui. Quand Drago entra dans la pièce, Blaise était déjà installé sur un canapé.

-Dray ! Je t'ai pas entendu venir !

Il lui donna une petite claque sur l'épaule et Drago fit de même avec lui.

-Alors, reprit le métis, comment ça avance les réparations ?

-Comme on peut… Dans un mois, il devrait être comme neuf. Mais peu importe. Parlons de toi. Quels sont ces « deux trois trucs » dont tu voulais me parler ?

Blaise se trémoussa, sur le canapé, comme mal à l'aise. Attitude qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, nota son invité.

-Eh bien… Tu te rappelles de cette attirance pour Ginny Weasley à partir de la cinquième année à Poudlard ?

-Ouiiiiiiiiii… hésita Drago qui ne savait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Hem. En fait, je ne t'ai pas tout dit… Il se peut que je me sois rendu compte que… Me hurle pas dessus, hein ! Que je me sois rendu compte lors de la septième année que… Je l'aimais ?

L'ancien Prince des Serpentard se retint de lui crier qu'il aurait dû le lui dire, qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis, qu'il ne fallait rien se cacher, et demanda plutôt :

-Donc tu aimais Weasley fille. Et ?

-Etjel'aimetoujoursetelleestencemomentmêmeentraindedormirdansunechambredemonmanoir, récita Blaise d'une traite.

-Pardon ? J'ai rien compris, tu peux parler moins vite ?

\- Et je l'aime toujours et elle est en ce moment même en train de dormir dans une chambre de mon manoir et je sais que tu vas me dire que c'est une Traitresse à son Sang, que c'est malsain de l'aimer et qu'en plus c'est la copine de Potter mais c'est pas ma faute, ok ?

Drago le fixa, puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage et il s'écria :

-Mais c'est génial ! Je suis trop content pour toi mec ! En plus elle est parfaite pour toi ! Même si c'est une Traitresse à son Sang, si tu l'as choisie, c'est qu'il y a une raison donc je le respecte totalement.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui mec. Parfaitement sérieux.

-Oh c'est génial, sourit Blaise. On ira la voir après si tu veux.

-Elle sait que tu l'aimes ?

Le métis fit la moue.

-Non. Elle arrête pas de m'ignorer et si elle me parle, c'est pour me demander des nouvelles de Potter… Sinon, quelles sont ce choses que tu voulais me dire ?

Drago se passa la main dans les cheveux et commença :

-Tu te rappelles que j'ai dit que je n'éprouvais plus rien pour Granger ? C'était… partiellement vrai. Et elle a détruit mon manoir. Mais avant ça, elle s'est fait violer par Yaxley. Et ça m'a énervé. Profondément. Ensuite elle s'est enfuie et ça m'a mis en colère, mais ça m'a aussi blessé. Je me suis juré de me venger. Je l'ai attrapée il y a quelques jours. Tu sais que c'est elle qui a absorbé le Hyacintho, le Maître nous l'a dit à tous, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Son sang est devenu bleu. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, les minces choses que je sais sur le Hyacintho ne parlent pas de ce phénomène. Tout à l'heure, il s'est passé une chose bizarre. Une lumière bleue est sortie de son corps et la rendait extrêmement forte. C'était effrayant. Puis tout s'est arrêté d'un coup. On s'est disputés, la routine quoi, et elle a cassé ma baguette en se jetant sur moi. Après, tu imagines bien que j'étais vraiment énervé, mais en une phrase, elle a dissipé toute ma colère, m'a même amusé alors que je lui parlais de la violer ou de la frapper ! Et après, en la regardant, je me suis rendu compte que… je la désirais encore. Même plus qu'avant. C'est vraiment frustrant mec ! Je la hais de tout mon être, mais je la désire en même temps ! J'ai envie de coucher avec elle mais aussi de la torturer à mort ! J'en peux plus ! C'est…

-Drago, le coupa son ami. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que je vais bien !

-On ne dirait pas. Tu me fais flipper mec. Tu as vu comment tu parles de Granger ! Elle a cassé ta baguette et tu ne lui a rien fait pour te venger. Pareil pour ton manoir, mais rien ! A mon avis, ce n'est pas que du désir, c'est plus…

Drago lui lança un regard noir et lui coupa la parole :

-Si tu termines ta phrase Zabini, tu as beau être mon meilleur ami, je t'étrangle à mains nues.

Blaise haussa les épaules.

-Ce ne sont que des suppositions. Je ne suis sûr de rien…

-Bon j'y vais moi. A plus Blaise.

Drago se leva, lui serra la main, et sortit du salon. Il enfila sa cape, passa de nouveau la porte d'entrée et transplana. Ce que lui avait dit son ami le faisait douter comme jamais. Mas non ! Blaise disait n'importe quoi, comme toujours… Lui, Drago Malefoy, ne pouvait pas résolument pas aimer Hermione Granger.

De son côté, Blaise était toujours dans la même position dans le salon. Il murmura pour lui-même :

-On verra bien, Dray. Comme disait Romeo, ou plutôt Shakespeare : « My only love sprung from my only hate ».

 ** _Fin de ce chapitre ! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Je veux tout savoir ! Aura-t-il autant de succès que le dernier ? Mystère et boule de gomme… En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et, pourquoi pas quelques reviews ?_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


	15. Contradictions

**_Salut ! Ehhh oui je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre. Je pense qu'il va vous plaire. Après je dis ça je dis rien… En tous cas, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du monde entier ! Vous me faites tous super plaisir !_**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews : _**

**_Swangranger :_** _Hihi (rire niais en mode Lavande) ! Merci beaucoup ! Tes reviews sont de plus en plus gentilles, c'est dingue parce que dès que je me dis « Merlin c'est trop sympa j'ai jamais eu de review aussi agréable » et ben bingo ! Celle d'après est à coup sûr encore plus gentille ! Au bout d'un moment, je ne saurai plus quoi dire, je bégayerai de reconnaissance devant mon ordi et tu te retrouveras avec une réponse ressemblant à peu près à « Merciiiii… Merciiiii… Je sais… Pas… Pas quoi dire… Merciiiii ! ». Hum. Bref. Donc ! On en est pas encore là (même si on en est pas loin vu que l'auteure qui est en train d'écrire en ce moment même s'est remise il y a peu d'une crise aigue de perte de conscience tant elle était occupée à crier de joie et à invoquer le soleil en faisant la danse de la pluie). Bon. Maintenant que toi (et tous les lecteurs qui liront ceci) avez découvert que je suis en fait une auteure psychopathe, forcenée et schizophrène, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et te souhaite aussi de bien profiter du reste de ta soirée sans te demander sans cesse si Elomione va venir chez toi en mimant un sombral pour te kidnapper. Bonne lecture et encore merci !_

 ** _Kikou :_** _Eh bien encore merci ! Je suis très contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !_

 ** _tilupine :_** _Eh bah ! On peut dire que vous me dites toutes (ou tous, je sais pas si il y a des gars qui me lisent. Si il y en a, veuillez m'excuser mais je pense que la plupart des lecteurs de Dramione sont des filles. Après, tel est votre droit ! Bref, je dérive) des choses que j'ai l'impression de ne pas mériter là ! Enfin bon… Si tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis eh ben merci beaucoup et je suis vraiment contente que tu penses ça de mon écriture ! Bonne lecture !_

 ** _salut : _**_Ah, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser quant au fait de ne pas mettre beaucoup de reviews parce que je connais (je ne citerai aucun nom à part le mien) plusieurs personne, dont moi (hihi, désolée…) qui ne mettent jamais ou presque jamais de reviews… Gloups. Après, je suis bien contente que ma fiction te plaise tellement que tu veuilles en mettre une ! Ca me fait super plaisir !_

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 13 :** _Contradictions_

Hermione était restée à contempler bêtement la porte par laquelle Malefoy venait de sortir. Elle avait une expression stupide affichée sur le visage, à mi-chemin entre l'ébahissement et la colère. Elle venait de casser la baguette du grand Drago Malefoy et il ne lui faisait pas regretter son acte ? Le Monde devait tourner carré… La jeune femme secoua ses boucles brunes, comme pour se réveiller et se leva. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un vrai repas et elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Celle-ci était tout aussi blanche que la chambre, et plus spacieuse. Se remémorant les consignes de son ennemi, Hermione s'arrêta au centre de la pièce et commanda d'une voix claire :

-Je voudrais une salade en entrée, un steak et de la ratatouille en plat et un yaourt en dessert s'il vous plaît.

Aussitôt, sa commande apparu sur la table. La jeune femme mit le couvert et s'assit pour manger. Tout était succulent et ravissait ses papilles. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé de repas complet et équilibré ? Elle ne savait même plus. De toute façon, elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Une fois le repas avalé, l'ancienne Gryffondor débarrassa, fit la vaisselle et retourna dans la chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, se rassit et stoppa tout mouvement pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire. La bibliothèque blanche était pleine de livres mais, bien qu'elle adore lire, elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à se plonger dans un roman. Finalement, Hermione se leva, entra dans la salle-de-bains, et eu le plaisir de la voir totalement équipée, bien qu'aussi blanche que le reste de la grotte. Elle saisit une brosse à dents, y appliqua une couche de dentifrice à la menthe et se lava les dents. Lorsqu'elle eu fini, elle décida que, puisque la salle-de-bains était si bien équipée, autant profiter un maximum de la situation. Surtout que, à cause de ses jours de marche et malgré le fait qu'elle ai été décrassée, elle se sentait sale et voulait à tout prix se laver en entier. Hermione fit donc couler l'eau du bain, y ajouta du savon moussant, se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau. Un frisson de délice secoua son corps lorsqu'il fut en contact avec l'eau chaude et mousseuse et elle ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête, elle passa en revue tous les soins qu'elle devait se faire : se laver les cheveux et le corps, se laver le visage, se faire un gommage pour enlever les cellules mortes et se faire un masque pour les cheveux. Plus besoin de se raser depuis que Ginny lui avait appris un sort permettant de faire disparaître définitivement tous les poils disgracieux. Hermione passa donc tout son après-midi dans la salle-de-bains, à se refaire une beauté. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin, en peignoir et les cheveux ruisselants, elle constata la quantité de buée présente sur les miroirs et frissonna lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre. Alors qu'elle fouillait vainement dans son armoire dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui ne soit ni noir, ni trop désagréable à porter, ni trop sexy, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi Malefoy venait la voir alors qu'il l'avait prévenue qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant deux ou trois jours, le maudit de lui « rendre visite » alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, et se retourna en disant :

-Malefoy, de une, je peux savoir pourquoi tu reviens maintenant et de deux, aurais-tu l'amabilité de toquer avant de… Zabini ?!

En effet, ce n'était pas le beau blond qui se tenait devant elle, un sourire narquois vissé sur les lèvres, mais bien le métis meilleur ami de Malefoy.

-Granger ?! se moqua-t-il.

Une fois remise de sa surprise, Hermione ramassa les vêtements qu'elle avait fait tomber en criant et le fusilla du regard.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu n'es pas censé savoir où je suis et, de toute façon, tu n'en as pas l'autorisation.

Zabini sourit encore plus :

-Calme-toi Granger, nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard, tu ne peux pas aller te plaindre à McGonagall parce que le méchant Blaise Zabini est venu te voir sans autorisation.

-Mais c'est pire ! Imagine que Voldemort et Malefoy apprennent que tu es venu ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme. On va avoir des ennuis !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, ils ne le sauront pas. Il retrouva son sérieux. Viens t'assoir, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

La jeune anglaise croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le jaugea du regard, comme si elle se demandait si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, puis finit par opiner et alla s'assoir sur le lit, à côté du métis.

-Eh bien quoi ? demanda-t-elle en levant son visage vers celui de Blaise.

-C'est… compliqué à expliquer… Déjà, il faut que tu saches que, si je suis du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est seulement pour la survie de ma mère. Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ses idées de psychopathe. Ensuite, tu dois aussi savoir que je suis amoureux d'une femme.

Lorsqu'il vit la tête que faisait la jeune femme, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, ce n'est pas toi ! Cette femme euh… habite chez moi depuis quelques jours. Enfin… Pour tout te dire, Crabbe senior l'a ramenée à Poudlard après une bataille. Sachant que je l'aimais déjà depuis la cinquième année, j'ai tué Crabbe et j'ai ramené cette femme chez moi. Elle a… comment dire… un tempérament de feu et n'apprécie pas spécialement que je ne la laisse pas sortir.

-Et alors ? aboya Hermione.

-Et alors… C'est Ginny Weasley.

Hermione se leva d'un bond en poussant un petit cri et se planta devant le Mangemort, les yeux exorbités.

-GINNY ?! hurla-t-elle. GINNY WEASLEY ?! hurla-t-elle. Ma meilleure amie, LA Ginny Weasley ? La jeune rousse aux yeux bleus, sœur de Ron et copine de…

-Potter, coupa le jeune homme en faisant la moue. Oui, c'est elle…

L'ancienne Gryffondor commença à faire des tours autour de la pièce en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

-Tu veux dire que tu es en train de séquestrer ma meilleure amie ? Attends… Tu as bien dit que tu l'aimais ? Zabini, tu l'aimes ?!

Elle se pencha au-dessus de Blaise avec de grand yeux innocents et redemanda :

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, Granger.

-Alors ça, si un jour je m'étais imaginé que… Attends ! Je pourrais la voir ? Tu penses que je pourrais la voir ? Tu ne pourrais pas revenir demain avec elle ?

Blaise sembla hésiter, mais devant le regard suppliant de la brune, il murmura :

-Je ne sais pas… Je n'étais pas censé venir aujourd'hui et Drago…

-Malefoy a dit qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant deux trois jours, on s'en fiche de lui !

Le Mangemort sourit devant l'air outré de son interlocutrice. Il repensa à sa discussion avec Drago et se dit que, décidément, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Je verrais demain. Te parler m'a soulagé Granger, peut-être à demain et dans une autre tenue ! Quoique ça ne me gênait pas tant que ça… assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Hermione baissa les yeux, contempla son peignoir quelques secondes et jeta un regard noir à Blaise qui sortait en ricanant. Décidemment, tout le monde semblait vouloir sortir en ricanant.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait maintenant exactement une heure, vingt-cinq minutes et sept secondes que Drago se tenait, accoudé à sa fenêtre à contempler l'horizon. Sa discussion avec Blaise l'avait laissé perplexe. Il ne cessait de se dire que son meilleur ami pouvait avoir raison. Mais non, il n'aimait pas Granger ! Il la désirait juste un peu. Un tout petit peu. Un petit peu. Un peu beaucoup. Raaaaaah ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se mettait dans tous ses états pour elle ! Une simple née Moldue, pardon, Sang-de-Bourbe ! C'est décidé, demain, il irait la voir pour lui donner la correction qu'elle méritait pour lui avoir cassé sa baguette.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione s'était ennuyée pendant le reste de la journée de la veille mais elle n'avait cessé de penser à Ginny. Elle allait enfin revoir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle aimait ! Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Peut-être que Ginny pourrait lui donner des renseignements sur l'Ordre et sur le reste de ses amis ! Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville, Fred, George… Les doigts de la jeune femme pianotaient sans relâche sur la couverture du lit. Hermione était couchée sur le ventre, le menton dans la main, les jambes battant l'air. Elle avait déjeuné, s'était vêtue avec regrets d'un jean et d'un pull noirs et attendait donc impatiemment Blaise et Ginny. Tout à coup, elle entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre, un cri aigu retentit et une tornade rousse se jeta sur elle en criant :

-Hermiooooooooooooooone !

-Ginny !

La jeune Weasley serrait à présent la brune dans ses bras, sous le regard attendri de Blaise. Hermione croisa le regard du jeune homme et y décela tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Ginny. Elle lui sourit gentiment et Blaise lui adressa un regard interrogateur puis lui sourit à son tour. Les deux amies se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et la sœur de Ron commença :

-Je n'en reviens pas ! Je te croyais morte ! Oh Mione ça fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

-Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Gin, répondit joyeusement la brune. Tu as des nouvelles au sujet de Harry, Ron et les autres ?

La rousse se rembrunit, assassina le métis du regard qui sourit d'un air gêné et maugréa :

-Non. Depuis que je profite de _l'agréable hospitalité_ de Zabini, je ne sais plus rien. Monsieur ne veut m'informer de rien et…

-Quoi ? coupa le métis. Si je savais quelque chose je te l'aurais dit ! Mais je ne sais rien ! Potter a disparu !

-Et, reprit Ginny comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue, quand Crabbe senior m'a ramenée à Poudlard, j'étais seule, on était tous dispersés dans la forêt. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé aux autres… Mais toi, comment es-tu arrivée ici ?

Hermione raconta tout depuis le début, sous le regard attentif de Ginny, mais aussi sous celui de Blaise qui semblait impressionné. Alors qu'elle commençait à parler de comment Malefoy l'avait attrapée dans la Forêt Interdite, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et tous se figèrent. Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur se tenait dans l'entrée, la bouche entrouverte, apparemment préparé à tout sauf à voir son meilleur ami, les bras croisés, appuyé sur le mur, en train d'écouter attentivement Granger qui parlait, Weasley-fille à ses côtés. L'héritier Malefoy reprit vite son visage impassible tandis que les trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se dévisageaient, l'air pas très rassurées.

-Blaise, murmura Drago, puis-je savoir pourquoi Weasley et toi êtes ici ?

-Je peux tout t'expliquer Dray… commença l'interpelé.

-C'est ma faute ! l'interrompit Hermione. Blaise est venu me voir hier et c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de revenir avec Ginny…

Les deux Mangemorts avaient tous les deux ouverts de grands yeux à l'entente du prénom « Blaise » sortant de la bouche de l'ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Drago lui jeta un regard noir et reprit :

-Alors comme ça, quand je ne suis pas là, mon meilleur ami en profite pour aller s'amuser avec mes prisonnières ? Il faudra que je fasse plus attention à l'avenir. Tu as de la chance que je n'aille rien dire au Maître, Blaise. Maintenant, toi et Weaslette, SORTEZ D'ICI !

-Mais, tenta le métis.

-De-hors. Je ne me répéterai pas. Je dois parler en tête avec Granger.

-Dray, ne lui fais pas de mal, elle n'a rien fait… bredouilla Blaise. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter par la suite…

-Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je dois faire. Maintenant, dehors.

Blaise lança un dernier regard prévenant au blond, prit Ginny qui ne comprenait rien par la main, et sortit de la grotte.

-Bien… Granger… susurra Drago d'une voix froide une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

Celle-ci était toujours assise sur le lit et déglutit lorsque le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur, et continua en chuchotant :

-Je crois avoir dit que personne ne devait aller te voir. Mais bien sûr, dès que je tourne le dos, la gentille et sage Granger en profite pour s'envoyer en l'air avec mon meilleur ami.

Drago savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas vrai mais voulait qu'elle regrette ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle était _sa_ propriété et n'avait pas à agir ainsi.

-Pardon ?! s'étrangla Hermione. Je ne me suis jamais envoyée en l'air avec Blaise ! Je…

-Alors pourquoi l'appelles-tu Blaise, coupa froidement le blond. Tu ne sais pas mentir Granger…

-Mais… Je… murmura la jeune femme qui commençait à faiblir, se sentant menacée par le Mangemort qui ne cessait de se rapprocher d'elle. Quelques centimètres séparaient maintenant leurs deux visages et Hermione était pétrifiée, presque envoûtée. Les mots s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, perdaient leur sens… Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, son corps ne semblait plus lui répondre. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule et la poussa en arrière sur le lit. Son corps tomba sans bruit sur la couverture blanche alors que Drago montait à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle. Lorsque les yeux acier du blond rencontrèrent les siens, Hermione paru reprendre ses esprits et se rendit compte de leurs positions. Son cœur s'accéléra d'anticipation et elle se débattit, espérant se relever, mais le jeune homme posa une main sur son ventre pour la bloquer sur le lit, son autre main emprisonnant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Hermione se débattit de plus belle, lançant ses jambes où elle pouvait et tentant de renverser son agresseur d'un coup de bassin.

-Lâche-moi Malefoy ! haleta-t-elle.

-Arrête de te débattre Granger, c'est peine perdue pour toi et tu te fatigues pour rien, grogna Drago en retour.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard assassin, puis, vaincue, se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit. Drago sourit et sa main qui était sur le ventre de sa prisonnière glissa avec la légèreté d'un papillon dans son cou, la faisant frissonner. Ses lèvres douces se posèrent dans son cou et commencèrent à se frayer un chemin le long de la gorge d'Hermione. Celle-ci, de manière instinctive, rejeta la tête en arrière tout en murmurant :

-Malefoy… Arrête…

L'interpelé releva la tête et la regarda dans les yeux, moqueur. Elle haletait mais lui demandait d'arrêter. Contradiction. Il sourit de nouveau et replongea dans son cou dont il mordilla la peau laiteuse, remontant lentement vers son oreille droite. Hermione, de son côté, se mordait violement les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Ne pas gémir… Ne pas gémir… Cet ordre revenait en boucle dans sa tête. Lorsque le jeune homme s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille, elle faillit succomber mais se fit violence et se retint à la dernière minute. Il fallait qu'il arrête. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Dans un effort suprême, elle donna un dernier puissant coup de bassin qui surprit Drago. Ses mains lâchèrent ses poignets une fraction de secondes, mais ce fut assez pour Hermione. Elle repoussa brutalement l'ancien Serpentard qui trébucha en arrière et se cogna le dos de la main contre le coin d'un meuble. La jeune femme se releva et lui lança un regard haineux. Cependant, elle vit le sang qui coulait de la main de Drago et s'empressa d'aller regarder ce qu'il avait. Le liquide vermeil coulait abondamment et Hermione se mordit la lèvre de dépit. Si seulement elle avait eu sa baguette ! Elle remarqua toutefois celle du blond à quelques mètres de là et, voyant qu'il était toujours sonné, elle s'en empara pour le soigner. Après avoir jeté un sort qui régénérait la peau, la jeune femme nettoya le sang et fit léviter le corps inanimé du blond jusque sur le lit. Le choc avait du être vraiment vigoureux pour que Drago perde autant de sang et s'évanouisse. Hermione alla dîner, songeuse. Elle ne cessait de repenser à sa réaction face au jeune homme. La réaction de son corps. Elle sentait ses mains dans son cou, ses lèvres mordillant son oreille… La brunette secoua la tête, termina de manger et alla dans la salle-de-bains se mettre en pyjama et se laver les dents. Lorsqu'elle regagna la chambre, en short et débardeur noirs, elle eu la surprise de découvrir deux yeux acier la fixant. Hermione esquissa un mouvement de recul mais, en quelques secondes, Drago était sortit du lit et s'était planté face à elle. Ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourcil haussé, reprenant son courage.

-Ca me tue d'avoir à te dire ça, mais merci Granger, murmura le jeune homme.

-De rien Malefoy.

Drago posa sa main droite au creux de ses reins, l'attira à lui, ignorant le cri de surprise poussé par l'ancienne Gryffondor, huma discrètement son parfum et la serra contre lui, la tête dans ses boucles brunes. Hermione, raide comme un piquet, se laissa faire. Il s'écarta d'elle, se pencha vers son visage, déposa ses lèvres sur la pommette rouge de la jeune femme puis se retira de la pièce et sortit de la grotte.

Toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, la jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Quel était le problème de son ennemi ? D'abord il veniat chez elle alors qu'il avait prévenu qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs jours. Ensuite, il s'énervait contre elle. Puis, il l'embrassait dans le cou. Et maintenant il lui faisait un câlin et la remerciait ! Pourquoi était-il aussi contradictoire ? Quel était son problème ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle ? Quel était son but ? En tous cas, si il voulait la gêner, l'empêcher de dormir et la faire se poser des questions, il avait gagné ! Toujours rouge comme une pivoine, Hermione se dirigea comme un automate vers le lit et se glissa dans les draps, ne pouvant s'empêcher de humer le parfum boisé de celui qui avait y avait passé la soirée.

 ** _Fin de ce chapitre ! En tous cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! J'ai essayé de mettre plus de Dramione dedans, parce que je suis une gentille auteure qui veut faire plaisir à ses lecteurs ! Non je rigole. Bref ! Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


	16. Lunatique et jaloux ?

**_Salut à tous ! Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Personnellement je l'aime pas mal, même si j'ai passé un sacré temps à l'écrire vu que j'étais jamais vraiment satisfaite. MAIS je suis enfin arrivée à un truc qui me plaisait plus où moins alors c'est maintenant à vous de juger. Juste avant de vous laissez lire, je veux juste vous dire un truc hyper important : vous vous rendez compte que j'ai fait plus d'une page Word de commentaires de début ?! Fantastique ! Je vous aime ! Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 **Mackensy :** _Eh bien écoute… Je suis désolée si le centrage du texte te gêne mais bon, chacun ses goûts et styles de lecture ! Personnellement je préfère le texte centré, je trouve que ça fait plus joli, mais bon… Apparemment ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde… Si quelqu'un lit cette review, peut-il me dire si le centrage du texte le gêne ? Merci. Comme ça, je verrai si ça te gêne seulement toi où si ça en gêne d'autres et, à ce moment là, je changerai. En tous cas, merci pour cette review, parce qu'il ne fat pas que des bonnes reviews et des commentaires comme les tiens qui sont amenés gentiment et calmement sont très constructifs et je les accepte totalement._

 **Swangranger :** _Mais que répondre à ça ? Tu me prends complètement au dépourvu, je ne sais pas quoi dire à part MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! (Eloïse, tu as oublié de préciser que tu avais fait dix fois le tour du jardin pour te calmer, que tu avais passé la journée à chanter, que tu as érigé un temple dédié à la vénération de la Déesse Swangranger et que tu va y prier tous les matins…) Tais toi conscience ! Déjà qu'ils me prennent tous pour une folle, on va pas exagérer le truc. BREF ! Que dire à part MERCI puissance 10000000000 ?! C'est tellement gentil ce que tu dis sur ma fic ! J'ai l'impression de me répéter inlassablement mais c'est tellement adorable que j'en perds mon vocabulaire ! déjà que me suivre avec toujours autant de ferveur depuis le début c'est exceptionnel, mais en plus me faire autant plaisir c'est merveilleux ! Tiens, je te décerne le prix de meilleure lectrice et revieweuse de Elomione ! C'est mérité ! *Applaudissements du public* Pour en revenir à la fic, car il faut bien parce que sinon je continuerais à te glorifier pendant sept siècles alors on va abréger. Alors merci (encore !) pour ce que t'as dit (ou plutôt écrit) sur le chapitre précédent ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, ça me fait ultraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa plaisir ! Moi aussi j'adore vraiment le personnage de Blaise, il me fait penser à l'une de mes amies d'ailleurs, comme Ginny me fait penser à ma meilleure amie. Je les imagine vraiment tous les deux, et j'adore, comme toi :D, ce couple ! Ils vont trop bien ensemble ! Enfin, pas autant que Drago et Hermione mais pas loin. C'est vrai que ta review était longue mais bon, je t'avais quand même écrit une réponse pas mal longue non plus ! Je dois dire que celle-là est pas mal dans le genre non plus ! Combien, 342 mots de réponse ? Bon, bonne lecture et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !_

 **Nedwige Stew :** _Merci pour cette review toute mimi ! Voici la suite :), j'espère qu'elle va te plaire !_

 **Kikou :** _Merci ! Trop gentil ! Voilà une suite, espérons qu'elle va te faire rêver autant que l'autre chapitre !_

 **tilupine :** _Hihi ! Moi aussi j'aurai été comme Ginny dans cette situation ! En effet, Hermione et Blaise sont déjà bien amis ! Contente que ça te plaise et bonne lecture !_

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 14 :** _Lunatique et jaloux ?_

Peu après qu'il soit partit, Drago était revenu et avait surpris Hermione. Celle-ci, en train de lire dans son lit, avait levé la tête, abasourdie, puis avait demandé :

-Malefoy ? Il est tard, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sans répondre, il avait fermé la porte et s'était avancé vers elle, ses perles acier fixant ses yeux d'ambre.

-Malefoy ? réclama la brunette. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je suis fou Granger…

-Fou ? Attends mais… Malefoy !

Le jeune homme était monté à quatre pattes sur le lit et était maintenant à quelques centimètres de Hermione.

-Oui ? susurra-t-il en caressant sa joue avec son pouce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…

Le jeune homme l'avait interrompue en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles devinrent de plus en plus pressantes, les gestes du Mangemort se firent de plus en plus sensuels, sa peau contre la sienne semblait être de la lave en fusion, ses mains épousaient chaque courbe de son corps comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Instinctivement, Hermione avait noué ses bras autours du cou de Drago et ses doigts fins caressaient avec douceur les cheveux blonds du jeune homme.

-Granger… Granger… Granger… Granger ! GRANGER !

-Hein ? Quoi ? Aaaaaaahhhhhh ! hurla la jeune fille en ouvrant les yeux, découvrant Drago Malefoy en personne penché au-dessus d'elle.

-Granger ? Ca va ? demanda le blond. Tes joues sont toutes rouges, tu transpires comme une fontaine, tu bougeais beaucoup dans ton lit, il est près de midi et tu as même gémit dans ton sommeil ! Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Hagarde, Hermione se redressa sous la couverture, essayant vainement de calmer sa respiration sifflante. Elle avait rêvé de… Merlin. Malefoy… Et elle. Beurk !

-Oui, oui, ça va Malefoy. Juste un rêve… Effrayant… répondit-elle, toujours un peu sonnée.

-Tu es sûre Granger ? insista-t-il. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet. Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

-Non non Malefoy, répliqua-t-elle, blanche comme un linge. Je vais juste aller prendre un bain et… D'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Il est midi, je venais juste voir si tu n'étais pas en train d'essayer de t'enfuir ou de faire une bêtise.

Hermione grogna, se leva, passa devant Drago en l'ignorant royalement et alla chercher de quoi s'habiller dans l'armoire. Sentant un regard insistant sur sa personne, elle se retourna vivement et prit en flagrant délit un Drago Malefoy en train de lorgner sur ses fesses. La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, lui jeta une chaussette qui atterri en plein sur son front et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais dont le Mangemort saisit l'essentiel :

-Abruti… Pervers… Pas possible… Crétin pareil…

Offusqué, il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais Hermione l'ignora de nouveau de façon magistrale et entra dans la salle de bains en prenant bien soin de la verrouiller et de boucher le trou de la serrure. On ne savait jamais, c'était toujours Malefoy.

Après avoir pris une bonne douche chaude, la jeune femme s'habilla et sortit, ignorant toujours le Mangemort. Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine en se demandant ce qu'elle allait manger quand une main glacée saisit son poignet et la retourna. Hermione se retrouva face à deux pupilles acier et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. « Hermione, reprends-toi bon sang ! C'est Malefoy ! Ce foutu rêve t'as pervertie ! », pensa-t-elle.

-Arrête de m'ignorer Granger, c'est énervant à la longue, ordonna Drago.

-Lâche-moi Malefoy, il est midi, je n'ai pas déjeuné et j'ai faim, alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Sur ces mots, Hermione retira avec force son poignet de l'étreinte de son ennemi et reprit sa route vers la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Son esprit voulait haïr le blond, sa conscience lui soufflait de l'étrangler à mains nues, mais son cœur agissait autrement. Satané Malefoy ! Depuis qu'elle l'avait recroisé dans cette rue Moldue, il ne cessait d'intervenir dans sa vie de façon pas forcément agréable. Elle ne pensait pratiquement plus à Ron. Par Merlin, Ron ! Allait-il bien ? Elle espérait que oui. Hermione, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage alors qu'elle imaginait les cheveux roux flamboyants de son aimé, ne se rendit pas compte que la tasse de café qu'elle tenait dans la main penchait dangereusement, si bien que le contenu se renversa sur la table. Ceci sortit l'ancienne Gryffondor de ses pensées. Elle se munit d'une éponge pour nettoyer mais, avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps d'essuyer quoi que ce soit, le café disparu. Hermione jeta un regard derrière son épaule et aperçu le plus jeune des Malefoy, nonchalamment appuyé contre le cadre de la porte, baguette à la main, venant apparemment de jeter un sort. Il haussa un sourcil, un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres et il dit, moqueur :

-Ben alors Granger ? On rêvasse ? Je parie que tu étais en train de fantasmer sur mon corps de rêve !

L'interpelée roula des yeux et rétorqua :

-Devrais-je rappeler au Seigneur Malefoy qu'il n'est pas le nombril du Monde ?

-Je suis désolé de te dire que tu es la seule à penser ceci, Granger, susurra-t-il en faisait tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts. Par contre, si tu pouvais continuer de m'appeler « Seigneur Malefoy », ce serait parfait !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, consciente qu'elle n'avait fait qu'empirer son égocentrisme.

-Puis-je donc savoir à quoi tu songeais, pour baver autant qu'un vampire devant un lac de sang ?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, Malefoy, répondit-elle en croisant les bras, venimeuse.

-Ca, ça signifie que ça à rapport avec moi ! se réjouit le blondinet.

-Pas du tout. Si tu veux absolument tout savoir, je pensais à Ron.

-Quoi ? Weaslaid ? s'étrangla Drago. Tu veux dire que tu as un Dieu grec devant toi et que tu fantasmes sur une limace rousse ?!

Hermione le fusilla du regard, se leva et sortit de la cuisine. Alors qu'elle allait se terrer sous sa couette, elle se retourna et lâcha sa dernière bombe :

-Au moins, Ron est naturel, aimant, il a des sentiments et une conscience humaine, il a de la pitié, il est bon et n'est pas aussi hypocrite et imbu de sa personne que toi. Tout cela me permet de penser que, au final, il vaut beaucoup plus que toi.

Sur ce, la jeune femme tourna les talons et retourna dans son lit, non sans un regard haineux vers son ennemi. Celui-ci, toujours planté dans le couloir, n'ayant visiblement pas prévu ça, se reprit rapidement, et, en de grandes et agiles enjambées, il la rejoint devant son lit. Des éclairs dansaient dans ses yeux acier.

-Ah oui ?! C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?! Tu préfèrerais avoir quelqu'un comme la Belette plutôt que moi ?!

-Je me suis pas assez bien fait comprendre ?! hurla à son tour Hermione, s'étant levée pour lui faire face. Même si tu étais le dernier homme sur Terre, je n'accepterais pas d'avoir une quelconque relation, qu'elle soit amoureuse, amicale ou sexuelle avec toi ! Tu es un monstre Malefoy !

Quelque chose céda dans le cœur de Drago. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle pensait de lui. Mais jamais elle ne lui avait dit aussi clairement qu'elle le haïssait. Jamais elle ne l'avait traité de monstre. Cachant tant bien que mal sa déception, il la remplaça par une colère encore plus colossale.

-Vraiment, c'est ce que tu penses ?! cria-t-il. Pourtant, j'ai bien vu hier que tu te retenais de gémir, j'ai bien vu que je te faisais de l'effet ! Tu me traites de monstre, mais, avant de me juger, regarde-toi ! Tu dis que je suis hypocrite mais, toi, tu es censée être une Sainte Nitouche et regarde ce que tu dis quand nous somme seuls ! Ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie peut-être ?!

Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche et commença à faire les cent pas en se passant les mains dans les cheveux :

-J'y crois pas ! Il… Il me séquestre chez lui, ensuite me livre à Voldemort, puis me séquestre de nouveau à un autre endroit ! Il me traite sans arrêt de Sang-de-Bourbe et je devrais être agréable avec lui ! J'y crois pas ! Cette mauvaise foi c'est… C'est…

Drago admit au fond de lui-même que, niveau argumentation, il n'avait pas fait fort. La jeune femme ne cessait de faire les cent pas dans la chambre, atterrée. Ce garçon était d'une mauvaise foi !

-J'en ai marre Malefoy, je n'en peux plus de toi. Tu me fatigues à longueur de journée, tu me prends pour un objet dénué de sentiments. Mais sache que je ne suis pas toi, j'ai un cœur.

-MAIS ARRÊTE ! rugit le Mangemort. À cet instant là, il était vraiment effrayant et la jeune femme se surprit de ne pas flancher. ARRÊTE de croire que je n'ai pas de cœur ! Qui te dis que ce que tu ne cesses de me dire depuis quelques minutes ne m'a pas blessé ! Je suis aussi un être humain Granger ! Je sais juste mieux cacher ce que je ressens que toi !

Hermione partit dans un fou rire incontrôlé, presque démoniaque. Elle semblait possédée.

-Voyez-vous ça ! se moqua-t-elle, criant toujours de la même façon. La petite Sang-de-Bourbe a réussi à fissurer la carapace d'impassibilité et de non-sensibilité de Drago Malefoy ! Comme c'est touchant, on y croirait presque ! Fais-toi une raison Malefoy, c'est…

La jeune femme fut coupée dans son élan par des lèvres contre les siennes, un corps contre le sien et des mains sur sa taille, la poussant contre un mur. Surprise et ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça, Hermione, ahurie, se statufia. Drago Malefoy l'embrassait pour la faire taire. Drago. Malefoy. L'embrassait. Son cerveau, qui, pendant quelques secondes, semblait s'être arrêté, fonctionnait à nouveau à plein régime. Son ennemi, le responsable de tout son malheur, était en train de l'embrasser. Et Merlin qu'il embrassait bien ! Toujours pétrifiée, elle laissa les lèvres du jeune homme glisser sur sa mâchoire. Bien contre son gré, la jeune femme soupira et elle sentit le blond sourire contre sa peau. Elle devait arrêter. Elle n'était pas attirée par Malefoy. Non. C'étaient juste les hormones. Foutues hormones ! En attendant, Hermione s'était déstatufiée et avait accroché ses bras autour du cou du Mangemort, fourrageant dans ses cheveux, tandis que les lèvres de Drago descendaient dans son cou. Attendez. Pause. Elle avait agit d'instinct. N'est-ce pas ? Elle avait fait ceci malgré elle. N'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était pas attirée par Malefoy. Absolument pas. N'est-ce pas ? La jeune femme reprit soudainement ses esprits et tira brusquement sur les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, de Drago, afin qui lève la tête. Cependant, il n'était pas de cet avis et, laissant leurs lèvres se frôler sensuellement, il murmura :

-Arrête de réfléchir Granger… Suis ton instinct…

-Non Malefoy ! Lâche…

Le jeune homme la coupa une nouvelle fois en reprenant ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Bien que le contact des lèvres de Drago sur les siennes provoquait un incendie dans tout son corps et lui donnait envie d'y répondre fois mille, Hermione trouva le courage de le repousser et resta contre le mur, les joues rouges et la respiration saccadée.

-C'était quoi ça Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle, amère, à mi-chemin entre la colère et la stupéfaction, toujours étourdie par ce qui venait de se passer.

Un rictus narquois, toujours le même, étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui répondit, railleur :

-Juste pour te prouver que je te fais plus d'effet que tu ne le penses Granger. Ose dire que j'embrasse mal et que tu préférerais que ce soit Weasley à ma place !

Hermione resta coite. Il était… Jaloux ? Il n'avait fait ça que par pure fierté et en un geste de possession avide. Elle secoua la tête d'effarement, se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas l'avoir repoussé directement et rougit de honte en repensant à sa réaction. Elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou ! Horreur ! Lorsqu'elle vit l'expression orgueilleuse et fière du blond, elle répliqua, n'ayant rien perdu de sa répartie :

-Même si tu embrassais aussi bien qu'un Dieu, cela ne changerait en rien le fait que j'aime Ron et que je préfèrerais largement que ce soit lui qui soit là, et non toi !

-Granger, je suis un Dieu, répondit naturellement le concerné.

-C'est ça, et moi je suis Dumbledore, ronchonna-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Elle se plaça derrière lui, posa ses mains sur ses omoplates et le poussa ainsi jusqu'à la sortie.

-Je sais que je suis irrésistible et que j'attire les filles comme un aimant, Granger, mais si tu veux autant toucher à mon corps parfait, tu peux simplement le dire, ce sera plus simple pour nous deux. Et au fait, le fait que l'esprit de Dumbledore se soit réincarné en toi n'est pas totalement stupide, ça expliquerait certaines de tes crises de folie.

Hermione souffla et le poussa de plus belle vers la sortie, en vain puisque le jeune homme avait les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol et qu'il n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec elle.

-Abruti… Je veux juste que tu sortes, articula-t-elle, essoufflée. Bouge Malefoy ! Et au passage, je ne suis pas attirée par toi !

L'ancienne Gryffondor redoubla d'efforts, ce qui n'arrangea rien, hormis faire encore plus rire le blond. Soudain, sans crier gare, Drago se retourna vers elle. Elle perdit l'équilibre mais il la retint par la taille pour la coller contre lui, plaquée contre son torse. Le jeune homme plongea la tête dans ses cheveux et resserra ses bras autour de la taille de son ennemie.

-Je sens ton cœur… chuchota-il dans ses cheveux. Il palpite de plus en plus vite. Arrête de te mentir à toi-même…

Hermione n'osait plus respirer. Elle avait les mains sur le torse du Mangemort qui lui faisait un câlin. Un câlin !

-Je… bredouilla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas par rapport à toi. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de contacts physiques avec quelqu'un d'autre que Harry et Ron et depuis que je suis là, il y a trop de contacts entre nous alors ça me trouble…

-Intéressant… Alors comme ça je trouble Hermione Granger…

-Je vois déjà venir ton sourire fier mais je t'arrête tout de suite. Ca aurait été la même chose avec un autre garçon.

Drago grogna de dépit et plongea de plus belle dans les cheveux de l'ancienne Gryffondor, humant son parfum. Une odeur inimitable et indescriptible. Une fragrance subtile et légère. Elle lui allait parfaitement bien.

Une vague de colère submergea tout à coup la jeune femme qui se mit à frapper de ses poings sur le torse de son ennemi en criant, la voix montant de plus en plus dans les aigus :

-Lâche-moi Malefoy ! À quoi tu joues bon sang ?! Laisse-moi tranquille et arrête d'essayer de me faire avouer quelque chose que je ne ressens pas ! Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Attirée. Par. Toi. C'est bon ? Ca a réussi à entrer dans ton foutu crâne blond ?

Impressionnée par la colère soudaine de Hermione, Drago recula de deux pas, la dévisageant, surpris.

-J'en ai marre ! explosa-t-elle. Moi aussi j'aimerai revoir mes amis ! Moi aussi j'aimerai être libre ! Mais non ! Il faut que je reste cloîtrée ici comme un oiseau en cage ! J'en ai marre de toi et de tes humeurs Malefoy ! Un coup tu me gueule dessus, un coup tu m'embrasses, un coup tu t'inquiètes pour moi, un coup tu es jaloux !

Une lumière bleutée commençait à se former autour de la prisonnière. « Oh non, ça va recommencer », pensa le jeune homme. Sans même réfléchir à la conséquence de ses actes, il se précipita vers elle, ignorant la piqûre ressentie lorsque sa peau entra en contact avec la lumière bleue, et la serra de nouveau fort contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et murmurant à son oreille :

-Calme-toi, Granger… J'essaierai d'être moins lunatique, mais calme-toi. S'il te plaît…

Il pouvait sentir le cœur de la jeune femme battre de moins en moins fort. Elle se calmait. La lumière se rétracta, laissant Drago et Hermione, de nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre, lui caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme, elle blottie contre lui. C'en était trop pour l'ancienne Gryffondor. Un baiser et deux câlins en une journée, c'était trop. Elle était perdue, ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Était-elle attirée par Malefoy ? Peut-être… En même temps, il pouvait vraiment se montrer adorable. Voilà. Elle était malade, ça y était. Malefoy. Adorable. Ha ha ha ha ha ! La bonne blague ! Si seulement…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Un homme ouvrit les yeux. Où était-il ? Il ne se souvenait de rien. Il se trouvait allongé dans une forêt, une étrange douleur au cou. Intrigué, il se leva et tituba. Pourquoi est-ce que marcher lui semblait-il aussi compliqué ? Il s'appuya contre un arbre et prit connaissance des lieux. Des arbres, rien que des arbres. Et la nuit. Et le froid. Il ne distinguait pas le sol mais déduit qu'il était sur de l'herbe. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il dormait étant donné la sensation de soif régnant dans sa gorge. Il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi il était là. Tous ses souvenirs remontaient à plusieurs mois en arrière. Frissonnant, l'homme marcha à tâtons, se retenant parfois à des arbres, cherchant à l'aveuglette une source où se désaltérer. Soudain, il trébucha sur quelque chose de long et s'étala dans l'herbe humide. Il se redressa et palpa ce qui l'avait fait tomber. C'était froid, glacé. Ca avait la taille et l'épaisseur d'un homme. C'était recouvert de tissu. Il tâta l'étoffe et en déduit que c'était une cape de sorcier, un jean et un pull. Attendez. C'était… Un cadavre humain… En effet, les mains de l'homme rencontrèrent bientôt un visage et des cheveux. De longs cheveux lisses. Une fille, donc. Effaré, l'homme écarta ses mains rapidement. Que faisait-elle là ? Qui était-elle ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il décida de prendre la cape à la fille, ou plutôt à la morte. Puis, il se redressa, enfila la cape qui était tout de même un peu petite pour lui, et continua son chemin dans la forêt. Sa gorge était parcheminée. Il mourrait de soif. Son cou lui piquait, comme s'il avait une coupure. Finalement, l'homme abandonna l'idée de trouver quelque chose par cette nuit sans lune, et se recroquevilla contre un arbre, fermement décidé à attendre ici la nuit, enveloppé dans la cape de la morte.

 ** _Fin de ce chapitre ! Pas mal de Dramione, nan ? Je suis trop gentille avec vous… Alors ? Mystère et boule de gomme, non ? Qui peut bien être cet homme ? Il n'y a qu'une personne qui le sait dans cette planète, et c'est, comme vous l'avez sûrement si bien deviné, chers lecteurs, moi ! Et, si je peux vous rassurer, la réponse n'arrivera pas tout de suite. Enfin… Normalement… Je suis plus trop organisée dans mes idées, va falloir que je trie tout ça. Bref ! Je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie et je vais vous laisser en tête à tête avec le « Review » écrit en bas ! :D Bon allez, j'espère que ça vous a plu !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


	17. Changement d'idées

**_Heyyy ! Voici venu le temps du nouveau chapitre ! Je dois dire que, au début, j'étais vraiment pas inspirée (il faut dire que c'est tout de la faute de keep calm and love Hermione qui m'a refilé son syndrome de la page blanche) mais que, dès que j'ai commencé à écrire, plein d'idées se sont imposées à moi et, au final, j'ai pas tout compris. Les personnages en ont un peu fait qu'à leur tête. J'ai l'impression qu'à un certain moment de la vie d'une auteure de fanfictions, tu es tellement complice avec tes personnages qu'ils finissent par faire un coup d'état et prendre le rôle de l'auteure. Beaucoup d'autres auteures sont déjà passées par là et je viens d'entrer dans le clan des auteures délaissées et abandonnées par leurs persos dictateurs et tyraniques. BREF ! Bien que je n'aie pas tout compris, j'ai réussi à sortir un truc et à organiser mes idées alors PROFITEZ !_**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Nedwige Stew :** _Ah moi aussi c'est le genre de premier baiser que j'aime et que j'adore ! Ils sont tellement craquants tous les deux ! Voici donc la suite que j'ai réussi à bricoler et je te souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 **Swangranger :** _Alors, comme tu l'as si bien dit, par quoi commencer ? Réponse par rapport à la réponse chapitre ou réponse par rapport à la réponse reste ? Bon, on va faire comme toi et on va répondre à la réponse chapitre ! Je suis super contente que ça t'ai plu ! Le fait que tu me dises que tu as ressenti toutes les émotions me touche vraiment beaucoup parce que c'est absolument ce que je veux faire ressentir. Ça prouve que j'ai au moins réussi ça (chez toi tout du moins) ! Tu imagines très bien parce que j'étais vraiment en train de rire machiavéliquement derrière mon ordi pendant que j'écrivais ! C'est super bizarre parce que d'un côté j'ai envie de tout dire au sujet de l'homme et de la fille et de l'autre, je veux garder le truc secret jusqu'à l'épilogue ! Bon, je te rassure, je n'irai pas jusque là ! Maintenant, je reprends ton exemple et je dis réponse à réponse à réponse. Déjà, ça ne me gène pas que tu mettes tes reviews sur le chapitre, j'aime bien voir le nombre de mes reviews augmenter, je suis comme une folle devant mon écran quand je vois que ça augmente de un alors… Et puis à mon avis on a largement prouvé toutes les deux qu'on méritait d'aller voir un Psychomage à Sainte-Mangouste alors un peu plus ou un peu moins c'est pas grave ! Et en plus c'est vrai qu'on est réellement folles alors, comme tu dis, prout ! Je suis à fond d'accord avec toi sur les temples. Alors ce qu'on va faire, c'est que je vais aller acheter des terres au Mozambique (parce que j'aime bien le nom, ça fait trop classe de dire genre « J'ai mon propre temple dédié à moi au Mozambique. ») et je demanderai à Astérix et Obélix de me prêter de la potion magique pour faire vite les travaux. Et dedans je te ferai pas que un recueil à l'entrée mais une énorme salle avec une statue géante en or massif de toi avec un écriteau dessous qui dit « Swangranger, déesse de le review et idole de Elomione, née le XX-XX-XXX et devenue immortelle après avoir rejoint le Mont Olympe suite à le demande de Zeus. ». Bon, je m'égare. On est donc deux à connaître des réincarnations humaines de Blaise alors ! Alors ouais carrément on est des grosses furies en mode on arrive sur et on est tellement folle qu'un jour on se laissera des réponses qui feront la taille du chapitre mdr ! Pour conclure, t'as totalement raison. Au départ je me disais « Ouais, écrire une fiction, bof quoi. Personne n'aimera et tout… ». Mais en fait j'avais pas encore compris. On fait pas ça que pour faire plaisir aux lecteurs ou à nous même, c'est un moyen de rencontrer des nouvelles personnes qui ont les mêmes centres d'intérêt que nous, de partager, d'apprendre tous ensembles. Et ça c'est carrément génial. Le concept en lui-même est génial. Je me dis que, si je n'avais jamais rien posté, je n'en serais pas là ! Je ne suis peut-être pas une des plus grandes auteures de Dramione qui écrivent sur ce site mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de partager mon plaisir avec toi et tous les autres mais aussi d'apprendre. De beaucoup apprendre. Et donc, encore une fois, c'est juste génial. Pour ce qui est du feu de joie, je suis partante ! Je me charge des chamallows ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et enjoy it !_

 **Kikou :** _Merci merci merci ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que le centrage du texte ne te gène pas et j'espère que ça va te plaire !_

 **tilupine :** _Hihi ! Trop mimi ta review ! Elle me fait super plaisir et bonne lecture !_

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 15 :** _Changement d'idées_

-Il ne lui aura rien fait, assura Blaise Zabini.

-Rien ? Rien ?! hurla Ginny Weasley, la voix suraigüe. C'est _Malefoy_ , Zabini ! Il n'est pas du genre à être indulgent ! Je veux que tu ailles le voir !

-Ginny, écoute-moi… Déjà, calme-toi…

-Que je me calme ? Que je me calme ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme tout en sachant que ma meilleure amie est en train de se faire torturer par un Mangemort ? Comment veux-tu ?!

-Drago ne la torturera pas, garantit le métis.

-Ah oui, cracha la jeune rousse ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Blaise se mordit la lèvre, hésitant visiblement entre tout lui raconter ou garder le silence. Finalement, il choisit la sincérité et raconta tout à sa rouquine préférée. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, les yeux de Ginny s'ouvraient de plus en plus grand. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, elle fronça les sourcils, l'air sceptique, et demanda froidement :

-Alors Malefoy aimerait Hermione ? Désolée Zabini, mais permets-moi de ne pas te croire. C'est irréaliste…

L'interpelé souffla. Elle était dure à convaincre.

-Si tu veux Ginny… Comme je viens de te le dire, il me l'avait plus ou moins avoué, mais, si tu ne me crois pas, laisse-moi au moins te raconter des faits passés qui prouvent que Drago éprouvait – et éprouve certainement toujours – quelque chose pour Granger. Mon premier soupçon est arrivé en deuxième année. Ça remonte à loin, hein ?

Blaise arborait un sourire nostalgique et son regard fixait le vide. Il semblait passionné par ce qu'il disait. Replonger dans ses souvenirs lui inspirait une sorte de mélancolie inexplicable.

« Le premier message funeste avait été écrit sur le mur. Tu sais, à propos de la Chambre des Secrets… Drago s'était moquée de Potter et sa bande, bien entendu, et j'avais trouvé cela tout à fait normal. Ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude… Cependant, une fois dans la salle commune, il était tout de suite monté dans les dortoirs, demandant qu'on le laisse seul. Crabbe et Goyle, idiots qu'ils étaient, n'avaient pas bronché. Toutefois, j'avais compris que quelque chose clochait. En tant que meilleur ami de Dray, je me suis permis de monter. On était gamins et il n'était pas aussi austère qu'aujourd'hui. Tu n'imagines pas ma surprise quand je suis arrivé et que je l'ai découvert faisant les cent pas dans le dortoir en se rongeant les ongles jusqu'au sang. Il leva brusquement la tête et me regarda, avant de lancer :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu avais l'air chamboulé, alors je suis monté.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, il s'est mis à crier :

-Je ne suis pas chamboulé ! Je ne m'inquiète pas pour elle ! Jamais ! Pas pour elle !

 _Elle_. Je ne savais alors pas qui c'était, mais j'ai tout de suite pensé que Drago était inquiet pour cette fille. Malgré mes questions, il ne me dit rien de plus et nous nous couchâmes sans un mot de plus. Cependant, vers une heure du matin, je fus réveillé par la voix de Drago qui criait. Fatigué et ne souhaitant que retrouver mon sommeil, je me levai pour aller lui dire de se la boucler. Au pied de son lit, je le vis, empêtré dans ses couvertures, les joues humides, visiblement en train de faire un cauchemar. J'allais le réveiller, lorsque quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche :

-Pas elle… Pitié, pas Hermione !

Choqué, je reculai, trébuchai, et faillis tomber sur Goyle qui dormait à poings fermés dans son lit. Il avait appelé Granger par son prénom. Il l'avait défendue. C'est là que je fis le lien. _Elle_. C'était Granger. Et c'était une née-Moldue. Je comprenais tout maintenant. L'inquiétude de Drago et sa réaction. Il ne savait sûrement pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Il n'a qu'un piètre avis de l'amour et sait de toute manière qu'il n'a pas le droit de tomber amoureux. Mais moi, qui n'ai pas reçu son éducation, j'ai vite compris. Mais je ne lui ai rien dit. »

Blaise se tut, et tous deux restèrent plongés dans le silence durant deux bonnes minutes.

-Tu… Tu as d'autres exemples ? demanda soudain Ginny, la voix tremblotante.

-Je pourrais t'en citer une centaine de milliers mais je vais juste partir sur un fait plus récent.

Ses yeux se voilèrent de nouveau. La mélancolie reprenait sa place.

« Quelques mois avant aujourd'hui. Pour te situer, Granger n'avait pas encore ressurgit dans sa vie de cette façon et Lucius Malefoy n'était pas encore mort. On était chez moi avec Drago et on plaisantait sur la vie, comme d'habitude. Je ne sais plus comment, mais on est arrivé à Potter. On se demandait où il était, ainsi que Granger et Weasley. Il m'a soudain demandé d'une voix blanche, fait rare chez lui :

-Blaise ? Tu penses que s'ils sont attrapés ou tués, on le saurait ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! avais-je répondu, étonné par cette question. Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ?

-Même si la Sang-de-Bourbe est tuée, ils le diront ? Elle est quand même considérée comme impure… Pour eux, sa mort ne serait pas importante, si ?

Tiens, encore Granger. Cela faisait pourtant longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et il pensait toujours à elle. Note aussi le « considérée comme impure ». Si ça avait été une autre personne née-Moldue, il aurait dit « Elle est quand même impure ». Tu comprends la différence ? J'avais donc sous les yeux une preuve que Drago Malefoy éprouvait encore quelque chose pour Hermione Granger. Et qu'encore une fois, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Mais, de nouveau, et comme à chaque fois, je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai pas fait une remarque. Il ne le savait pas lui-même et se serait mis dans une colère forte… »

Ginny avait les yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle n'en revenait pas. Drago Malefoy. Alors tout ce temps…

-Mais pourquoi toutes ces insultes ? S'il avait été plus gentil, peut-être se serait-il passé quelque chose entre eux ? demanda-t-elle.

Le métis secoua la tête.

-J'ai pensé ça aussi, avoua-t-il. Mais je me suis rendu compte il y a peu que, peu importe l'attitude de Drago envers elle, il n'aurait rien pu se passer. Il était destiné à devenir Mangemort, il n'avait pas le choix, et Granger était son totale opposée. Elle était destinée à agir à droite de Potter, à faire triompher la Lumière. Ils étaient incompatibles. Et Drago le savait. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il se montrait infect avec elle. Peut-être pensait-il que la haïr ferait disparaître ses sentiments. Peut-être essayait-il d'oublier. Je ne sais pas… Je comprends juste à quel point il a du souffrir à chaque fois qu'il la voyait en compagnie de Potter et Weasley. Je comprends bien cette sensation. Tu as l'impression que ton cœur se brise en mille morceaux, que tu tombes du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie… Tu as envie de tous les tuer et, au fond de toi, derrière la colère, tu es tellement triste que tu en souffres presque plus physiquement que mentalement. Ton estomac se tord, ta gorge se contracte, tu as l'impression de ne plus respirer. Tu as l'impression de devenir fou, de perdre toute ta conscience…

Blaise avait une expression de pur chagrin affiché sur le visage. Ginny le dévisageait d'un air étrange. Elle murmura :

-Tu parles comme si… Comme si tu vivais ceci tous les jours. Tu ressens ce type de souffrance Zabini ?

« Oui, j'ai l'impression d'être écartelé à chaque fois que le nom de Potter sort de tes lèvres, et d'être disséqué vivant dès que je vous vois ensemble ! Je t'aime bordel Ginny ! Mais tu n'as d'yeux que pour Potter. Tu te fiches de moi ! Tu me fais mal sans le savoir ! Je t'aime tellement Ginny… »

-Je l'ai vécu, comme tout le monde…

Ginny ne remarqua pas la larme qui, rapide comme l'éclair, dévala la joue du jeune homme pour aller se perdre dans son pull.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Une jeune femme sirotait d'un air distrait une tasse de thé de jasmin. Elle ne buvait que très rarement d'alcool, ça faisait grossir. Ses traits étaient fins, sa peau lisse et délicate était blanche comme la neige, sans aucune imperfection. Ses lèvres carmin provoquaient un furieux contraste avec le reste de son teint pâle. Son petit nez gracieux les surmontait. Elle avait des yeux d'un vert étonnant. C'était un mélange de vert émeraude et de vert anis. On aurait pu se perdre dedans. Son regard mystérieux débordait d'assurance et de charme. De longs cils épais bordaient ses yeux, surmontés de sourcils noirs parfaitement épilés. Le maintient courtois de cette jeune femme, la façon de bouger ses mains fines, celle de cligner des yeux, tout laissait penser qu'elle venait d'une famille fortunée, mais aussi qu'elle était légèrement orgueilleuse. Elle avait un corps que l'on pourrait sans hésitation qualifier de « magnifique ». Les parcelles de peau qu'elle laissait apparaître sous sa robe faite d'étoffes raffinées et coûteuses étaient aussi blanches que son visage. Ses bras étaient longs et fins, sa poitrine était assez généreuse, juste ce qu'il faut. Elle avait la taille fine et des hanches suffisamment prononcées, sans être trop imposantes. Ses jambes étaient minces et semblaient ne jamais se terminer. Ses petits pieds étaient recouverts d'escarpins noirs vernis dont le simple talon devait coûter le même pris qu'un Éclair de Feu. La jeune femme avait d'épais cheveux d'un noir corbeau, légèrement ondulé, qui tombaient en cascade jusque sous ses omoplates.

Oui, on pouvait bel et bien dire que Pansy Parkinson avait un physique de mannequin.

-Pansyyyyy ! Tu voudrais pas m'aider peut-être ?

L'interpelée haussa un sourcil et dirigea son regard envoûtant vers un jeune homme blond platine qui grimaçait sous le poids d'une table basse qu'il portait tout seul.

-Ah non Dray, répondit la jeune fille. Quand j'ai dit « Pour m'aider à installer les meubles dans mon nouveau manoir », je n'ai pas émis ne serait-ce que l'hypothèse que j'allais participer. Et puis, ça abîmerait ma robe. Elle est neuve d'hier, tu n'imaginerais pas combien je l'ai payée. Et puis ce n'est pas bon pour mon corps, je risquerais de me faire mal au dos. Ou aux bras. Ou aux jambes. Ou…

-Ouais ça va, j'ai compris, râla Drago. Mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'aide là. Je sens que ça va tomber. Je pourrais pas utiliser la magie pour celle-là ? S'il te plaît Pans' !

-Ah non, hors de question ! rétorqua la brune. Ça, je peux le faire toute seule ! La magie, sans qu'on s'en aperçoive, ça abîme les meubles. Je les ai pas payé le prix auquel je les ai payés pour les pourrir le jour de l'installation. T'as qu'à appeler Blaise et Théo pour t'aider.

-Pas disponibles, grogna le Mangemort. Bon, je la pose où celle-làaaaaaaaaaïïïïïïïïeeeeeeee ! Saloperie !

La table base avait glissé des bras de Drago et un coin de la table avait heurté son pied. Le jeune homme sautillait à présent sur place en se tenant son pied douloureux.

-Ah ben c'est malin tiens ! C'est du bois de vrai Bonzaï du Japon que tu viens de laisser tomber là ! Non mais vraiment…

Pansy soupira, attrapa sa baguette et se dirigea vers le Mangemort. Elle soigna son pied d'un sortilège et demanda :

-Ça va ? T'as plus mal ?

-Non, merci, répondit Drago.

-Bon, ben on va continuer à la magie je pense, ce sera plus simple. _Locomotor Barda_ !

Les meubles s'envolèrent d'eux-mêmes et Pansy s'amusa à les placer et à les déplacer selon ses envies. Une fois remis de ses émotions, Drago la rejoignit et marmonna :

-On aurait dû faire ça depuis le début, ça aurait été cent fois plus facile.

-Oh ça va hein ! reprocha la jeune femme. Arrête de râler, j'aurais très bien pu continuer à t'exploiter.

Lorsque tous les meubles furent en place, les deux amis s'affalèrent sur le canapé, épuisés. Ils avaient dû monter, descendre et remonter tous les étages du nouveau manoir de Pansy un nombre infini de fois. Drago fit apparaître de la citronnade et ils en burent jusqu'à être totalement désaltérés.

-Dis Dray, commença Pansy. T'en as pas marre de cette guerre ?

Surpris, Drago tourna la tête vers elle si vite qu'il fit craquer les os de son cou.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Ben… Tu sais… Le bien, le mal. L'Ordre, les Mangemorts. Quand je pense qu'on est enfoncés dedans jusqu'au cou… Si je pouvais, je partirais loin d'ici, j'oublierais tout… Je n'aime pas ce que je suis. Si seulement je pouvais…

Drago soupira. D'abord Blaise, après Pansy… D'un autre côté, il en avait réellement marre lui aussi. Il avait beau avoir une place de choix en tant que bras droit de Voldemort, il en avait assez d'être considéré comme le méchant de service. Mais il n'avait pas le choix…

-Tu sais Pansy, c'est notre destin. Comme c'est celui de Potter de se battre contre nous. On est nés là où on est nés, on ne peut pas faire autrement…

La jeune femme se redressa.

-Nous agissons sur notre propre vie. On peut très bien briser le destin…

Puis, Pansy retomba lourdement sur le canapé.

-Si je peux, si j'en ai l'occasion, je te jure que j'abandonnerai le Maître. On en a déjà parlé avec Blaise. On n'en peut plus. On a envie de se battre, mais de l'autre côté. On s'est dit que, dès qu'on en aurait l'occasion, on partirait. On trahirait le Maître. On te laisse le choix de faire ce que tu veux, mais on a décidé ça.

Le silence les enveloppa. Pansy attendait visiblement une réponse, mais Drago restait muet. D'un côté, sa place de Mangemort était satisfaisante. Et puis, il pensait que basculer d'un coup du côté de Potter n'était pas dans son caractère et qu'il risquait de devenir une larve rêvant de paix, de liberté et d'amour. Il voulait tout de même conserver son caractère de Malefoy ! D'un autre côté, le Maître était vraiment malsain et Drago supportait de moins en moins bien les multiples séances de torture auxquelles il devait sans arrêt assister. Et il en avait marre d'être sans cesse rejeté par sa Gryffondor préférée. Et son père n'était plus là pour le punir. Après de longues minutes de ce même silence, il se décida à murmurer :

-Je pense que le Maître subira alors trois trahisons…

Un sourire franc éclaira le visage de la brune.

-Je savais que tu nous suivrais. On voit dans ton attitude que tu n'es pas mauvais Drago. Ne pense pas le contraire, tu es bon. La décision que tu viens de prendre, celle de renier ton sang, ton nom, ta famille, ton Maître, le prouve.

-Mais, Pansy… Ils nous retrouverons. Et même s'ils ne nous retrouvent pas, les membres de l'Ordre ne nous croirons jamais.

Pansy eu un faible sourire.

-Nous les convaincrons. Et puis, Granger et Weasley pourront plaider notre innocence, non ?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Granger ! beugla Drago Malefoy en entrant à la volée dans les appartement, si on pouvait appeler ça des appartements, d'Hermione Granger.

-Aaaaaaahhh ! cria à son tour la jeune femme. Malefoy ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de frapper avant d'entrer ?! J'ai l'impression que chaque jour est un éternel recommencement !

Le blond remarqua alors que la brune venait certainement de sortir de la douche. Certes, elle était habillée, mais ses cheveux trempés étaient plaqués sur les côtés de son visage et les pointes gouttaient sur le sol, humidifiant au passage son t-shirt noir. Son visage était encore mouillé et ses lèvres déjà très roses habituellement viraient ici au rouge sang. Des gouttes d'eau minuscules pendaient sur le bord de ses cils. Drago secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

-Granger… Je ne suis pas méchant.

-Pardon ? demanda l'ancienne Gryffondor, interloquée.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre comme tu l'as dit avant-hier.

-Excuse-moi Malefoy mais je ne comprends où tu veux en venir.

-Cet après-midi, tu viendras avec moi. On ira chez Blaise.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes.

-Mal… Malefoy… risqua-t-elle. Tu as bien dit ce que j'ai cru entendre ?

-Oui Granger. Bon je vais te laisser te sécher moi. Oh et…

Drago, qui avait commencé à sortir de la pièce, revint sur ses pas, se posta face à une Hermione pétrifiée et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis, il lui adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire typiquement Malefoyen avant de partir pour de bon.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voldemort poussa un cri de rage. Drago n'avait toujours pas réussi à dompter Hermione Granger, et le Hyacintho était donc toujours hors d'usage. Mais il en avait tellement besoin ! Rageur, il hurla :

-Dragoooooooo !

Son bras droit apparu devant lui et s'inclina devant sa grandeur.

-Drago. Tu n'as pas réussi à convaincre la Sang-de-Bourbe de nous aider. On va passer à la seconde option : la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte. Dans tous las cas, quoiqu'on lui fasse, elle ne mourra pas. Va me la chercher. Nous commencerons à une heure, cet après-midi.

-Je suis désolé, Maître. Bien sûr, Maître.

Une fois sortit de la Grande Salle, Drago perdit son masque d'impassibilité et toute l'inquiétude ressentie pendant que son maître lui donnait des ordres se lisait maintenant clairement sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il contacte Blaise et Pansy. Ils allaient devoir passer à l'action plus vite que prévu. Il sortit du château et pénétra dans la Forêt Interdite. Là, il murmura « _Spero Patronum_ » et un tigre argenté sortit de sa baguette. Drago lui confia son message et le tigre s'envola vers Blaise, qui se trouvait chez lui en compagnie de Pansy et Ginny. Tous trois sursautèrent lorsque le Patronus apparu devant eux et les deux Mangemorts se jetèrent un regard soucieux alors qu'ils le reconnaissaient. Le tigre ouvrit sa gueule et la voix angoissée du blond se fit entendre :

 _« Le Maître en a assez. Cet après-midi, à une heure, il va torturer Granger jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte de coopérer. Je pense que notre heure est arrivée plus vite que l'on ne l'avait prévu. Rendez-vous chez Granger à dix heures pétantes. Venez avec Weasley. »_

Les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce se dévisagèrent, effarée. Blaise jeta un œil à sa pendule. Neuf heures trente-sept. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et transplanèrent, Pansy seule tandis que Blaise et Ginny étaient main dans la main.

Le moment était venu.

 ** _Fin de ce chapitre ! Alors dans le prochain, je vous promets de l'action, évidemment, avec de l'action en accompagnement et encore un peu de sauce d'action ! Le tout sur un plat de tactique. Mouhahahahaha ! Bon, en attendant toute cette action, une pitite review pour la route ?_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


	18. Bal et Mangemorts

**_Me revoilà ! Bon, certes, je ne suis pas en avance. Pour ma défense, votre auteur est souvent devant sa télé à ne vouloir louper aucune miette de chaque match de foot de cet Euro. Au passage, je félicite l'équipe de France pour cette qualification en quarts et je le souhaite bien du courage pour le match contre l'Islande parce que vu comment l'Islande a écrasé l'Angleterre hier c'est pas gagné d'avance… D'un autre côté, le match Italie/Allemagne risque d'être pas mal non plus ! Bref ! Retournons dans notre monde de fiction. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et on se retrouve en bas !_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 **Swangranger :** _Mais je peux t'assurer que je fais exactement de même pour te répondre ! Nos réponses sont tellement longues que c'est mission impossible que d'y répondre sans avoir la dernière sous les yeux mdr ! Je suis bien contente que ce dernier chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère qu'il en sera de même avec celui-ci. C'est super en plus parce qu'à chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre je me dis « Ah j'espère que les lecteurs vont remarquer ça et ressentir ça » et à chaque fois dans ta review tu me dis que tu as remarqué et ressenti ce que je voulais faire remarquer et ressentir ! (Va comprendre ce que j'ai écrit je crois que je suis partie un peu loin dans mon acte de remarquer et ressentir xD) Le truc c'est que c'est exactement la même chose pour moi. Dès que j'ouvre la page des reviews parce que j'ai reçu mon p'tit message de nouvelle review, je suis sûre que, ben, comme toi en fait… Je suis sûre que je vais avoir un grand sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage et, du coup, faire un feu de joie ou un temple. (Non non c'est pas vrai je ne fais pas du plagiat, je ne recopie pas ce que tu as écris. Jeeeeeeee… Je te cite sans guillemets. Voilà) Alors je suis absolument d'accord sur Sainte Mangouste mais au pire on sera internées ensemble alors on pourra bien continuer notre cirque et même inventer un cri de guerre et une danse pour notre temple ! Ok alors j'envoie un message à Zeus pour lui demander si c'est possible mais je pense que oui alors voilà. Cérémonie officielle de la plume magique et du clavier magique pour les deux nouvelles magnifiques déesses, ça fait stylé quand même ! Donc en tous cas merrrrrccccciiiiiiiiii beaucoup pour tout ce que tu dis, c'est trop gentil et je suis ultra méga archi heureuse que ça te plaise ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Nedwige Stew :** _Hihi oui moi aussi j'adore ces passage ! Voici donc la suite que tu attendais et bonne lecture !_

 **Kikou :** _Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et que tu les aimes de plus en plus ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !_

 **tilupine :** _Voici la suite qui, j'espère, te plaira, et merci beaucoup ! Profite bien de ta lecture !_

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 16 : **_Bal et Mangemorts_

Hermione cligna des yeux, ahurie. La scène qui avait lieu sous ses yeux était pour le moins utopique. Devant elle se tenaient Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy et à ses côtés était assise Ginny Weasley. Les cheveux de Pansy étaient lissés et relevés en une élégante queue de cheval. La jeune femme avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, signe qu'elle s'inquiétait. Hermione ne l'avait plus revue depuis Poudlard et elle du avouer que, si elle était surprise de la voir ici, elle avait réellement changé. Loin était le visage de bouledogue qu'arborait Pansy à l'école. Elle était devenue une belle jeune femme. L'ancienne Gryffondor dirigea son regard vers Blaise. Le métis fixait Ginny et un sourire étira les lèvres d'Hermione. Bien qu'elle sache que Harry et Ginny s'aimaient l'un l'autre, elle était persuadée que la rouquine et le métis étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur le blondinet. Son blondinet. La jeune femme se gifla mentalement à cette pensée et se concentra sur l'examen de Drago. Son regard brillait, mais Hermione ne parvenait à en discerner la cause. Les bras du Mangemort étaient croisés sur son torse et sa mâchoire était crispée. Visiblement, il était anxieux. Les yeux orageux du blond croisèrent ceux d'Hermione dont le cœur loupa un battement et qui se sentit rougir, prise en flagrant délit. Drago remarqua la rougeur sur ses joues et esquissa un faible sourire narquois, sans détourner le regard. La demoiselle tourna la tête, gênée, et Drago pouffa. Elle seule parvenait à le faire sourire dans des moments pareils. Cette pensée lui rappela la cause de cette venue et il se racla la gorge. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

-Bien. Si je vous ai tous réunis ici, c'est pour imaginer un plan d'attaque.

Drago remarqua que Blaise ouvrait la bouche, sûrement pour demander pourquoi est-ce que cette décision était si rapide, mais le blond ne lui laissa pas le loisir de poser sa question.

-En effet, ce matin, le Maître m'a mis au courant du plan B pour mettre Granger dans nos rangs. Le plan A, qui consistait à la séquestrer et à essayer de la convaincre par de simples paroles, ayant échoué, il exige que Granger se fasse torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle accepte. Evidemment, ceci est inconcevable pour nous. J'ai donc réfléchi à un plan d'attaque qui… Oui Granger ?

Hermione avait levé la main, demandant la parole. Elle commença, fronçant les sourcils :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne laisses pas Voldemort me torturer, tout simplement ? Depuis quand te rebelles-tu contre lui ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à tes questions existentielles maintenant, Granger. Je disais donc que j'ai réfléchi à un plan d'attaque qui, je pense, pourrait fonctionner. J'ai cependant besoin de… Weasley ? interrogea-t-il, agacé.

Ginny baissa la main qu'elle avait dressée en l'air et demanda d'une voix claire :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis inclue dans vos petites manigances ?

Drago allait lui répondre mais Pansy l'interrompit :

-Je pense que Drago imaginait en t'invitant avec nous que tu avais envie de sauver la vie de ta meilleure amie et de vaincre le Maître. N'ai-je pas raison, Dray ?

-Tout-à-fait, acquiesça l'interpelé.

Le regard soupçonneux de Ginny passa de Drago à Pansy, semblant s'interroger sur leur sincérité.

-Je peux terminer ? Je disais que j'avais besoin de vos avis à tous sur le plan auquel j'ai pensé…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione lança un regard inquiet à Pansy. Le plan en lui-même était vraiment bien trouvé. Chaque détail avait été minutieusement préparé. Mais, maintenant qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer en scène, l'ancienne Gryffondor commençait sincèrement à avoir la frousse. Ils étaient sur le point de trahir et berner le grand Voldemort. Et encore fallait-il que ça marche ! Tout pouvait basculer d'un instant à l'autre. Déjà qu'elle se demandait la raison pour laquelle Blaise, Pansy et Drago étaient soudainement passé de leur côté… La brune fit un sourire encourageant à Hermione mais cette dernière avait bien vu qu'il était relativement forcé. Pansy aussi était angoissée. La cloche de Poudlard sonna une fois et Hermione aspira une grande goulée d'air. Drago apparu derrière elle et lui saisit doucement mais fermement les bras, les bloquant dans son dos. Il se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille :

-Rappelle-toi bien que tout ce que je dirai ou ferai dans cette pièce ne sera en aucun cas l'image de ce que je pense vraiment. Ce n'est que de la comédie. Ne t'inquiète pas…

La jeune femme hocha fébrilement la tête, envoya un sourire crispé à Pansy qui se tenait contre un pilier du hall, se redressa, s'interdisant d'abandonner son courage. Elle contait bien faire face à Voldemort avec bravoure. Elle sortait de la maison Gryffondor !

Les portes de la Grande Salle et Hermione fit mine de se débattre tandis que Drago emprisonnait ses bras dans son dos. Ils arrivèrent ainsi devant Voldemort et la demoiselle le dévisagea avec haine. Un sourire malsain étira les lèvres plus que fines du Seigneur des Ténèbres et il déclara :

-Hermione Granger. La grande détentrice du Hyacintho.

Il pencha sa tête de serpent sur le côté, comme un enfant se posant une question, et l'ancienne Gryffondor réprima un frisson de dégoût.

-Pourquoi donc ne veux-tu pas coopérer ? Cela serait plus simple pour tout le monde… Tu t'obstines à nous résister, et tu m'obliges à utiliser les grands moyens. Te torturer me désole… Une si grande puissance et un si joli minois abîmés pour un rien…

Hermione frissonna clairement cette fois-ci, ne pouvant réfuter cette envie de vomir que ce monstre lui donnait. Elle sentit la pression des doigts de Drago sur ses bras, signe qu'il l'encourageait à tenir, et elle continua de défier Voldemort du regard avec insolence.

-Très bien Granger… reprit le Lord d'un air peiné. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'en arriver là, mais tu m'y obliges…

Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione qui eu le réflexe de fermer les yeux d'anticipation.

-Endo…

-Attendez Maître ! S'il-vous-plaît !

Voldemort leva la tête et ses pupilles rouges croisèrent les yeux uniques de Pansy.

-Un problème, Pansy ? demanda froidement le Mage Noir.

Celle-ci s'agenouilla devant son Maître, baissa les yeux, et répondit :

-Je ne prétends en aucun cas être plus compétente que vous, Maître, mais j'aimerais parler à Miss Granger. Peut-être qu'une conversation entre femmes permettra de la mettre plus à l'aise et de la décider, Maître.

Voldemort sembla réfléchir à cette proposition, puis il dit :

-C'est entendu Pansy. Ton idée n'est pas mauvaise. Je reviens dans dix minutes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sortit de la Grande Salle en faisant voler sa cape sombre derrière lui et les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce échangèrent des sourires complices. Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait comme prévu.

Lorsque Voldemort revint, il eu le plaisir de voir les deux jeunes femmes plongées dans une discussion enjouée. Il était fier de Pansy.

-Alors, demanda-t-il, Miss Granger accepte-t-elle de rejoindre nos rangs ?

Hermione feignit hésiter puis, devant le regard faussement insistant de la brune, elle déclara :

-Oui, j'accepte.

Le Lord se frotta les mains, tout sourire, et se tourna vers Pansy :

-Je suis fier de toi Pansy. Pour te récompenser, demande-moi ce que tu veux, tu l'auras.

Pansy affecta réfléchir puis un sourire malicieux fleurit sur ses jolies lèvres et elle minauda :

-Eh bien… C'est assez gênant de demander ceci Maître, mais il y a une chose dont je rêve depuis beaucoup de temps maintenant. Il me plairait beaucoup qu'un bal aie lieu à Poudlard. Et puis, je pense que ce pourrait être un bal en l'honneur de l'acceptation d'Hermione de combattre avec nous !

Voldemort accepta et il fut décidé que les festivités auraient lieu le soir même. Hermione s'installa dans son ancien dortoir dans la tour de Gryffondor. Revenir dans cet endroit où elle avait vécu pendant des années l'emplit de nostalgie. Elle se remémora tous les instants passés dans cette salle commune avec ses amis. Où étaient-ils en ce moment ? La jeune femme sentit une présence derrière elle et tout de suite après, Ginny s'asseyait sur le canapé devant la cheminée à se côtés.

-Tu n'as pas peur de te faire repérer ? demanda Hermione.

-Zabini a prévenu Voldemort et il a autorisé que je sois là. On va de nouveau partager ce dortoir, comme dans le bon vieux temps…

-Oui, répondit Hermione en souriant, perdue dans ses souvenirs. Voldemort doit être vraiment très heureux de m'avoir dans ses rangs pour permettre ce bal et admettre ta présence ici.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Quand Zabini m'a dit ça, j'ai pensé que le grand Lord Voldemort s'était transformé en une petite fille rêvant de guimauve et de prince charmant… Enfin bon… Tout ça est bizarre quand même, et…

Ginny ne finit jamais sa phrase car elle fut interrompue par Drago et Blaise pénétrant dans l'antre des deux lionnes. Chacun tenait un paquet. Drago remit le sien à Hermione tandis que le métis le déposait à côté de Ginny. Devant leur regard interloqué, le blond se justifia :

-Avec Blaise, on est allé à Pré-au-Lard pour vous acheter des robes pour ce soir. Il n'y en a pas dans votre dortoir.

Les deux jeunes femmes les gratifièrent d'un sourire et d'un petit « merci » chacune, puis ouvrirent leur paquet respectif. Leurs yeux s'arrondirent tandis qu'elles déballaient deux robes magnifiques qui, à elles deux, avaient dû coûter l'équivalent de toute la richesse des Weasley. Sans compter les accessoires, les chaussures et le maquillage qui complétaient les achats !

-Vous… Vous êtes fous tous les deux… balbutia Hermione. Je veux bien que vous ne désirez pas que l'on paraisse pauvres et sales en votre compagnie et parmi tous les Mangemorts millionnaires qu'il y aura à ce bal, mais vous avez tout de même acheté les articles les plus coûteux des boutiques les plus luxueuses de Pré-au-Lard !

Les deux ancien Serpentard haussèrent les épaules et changèrent de sujet :

-Vous feriez bien d'aller vous préparer, dit Blaise. Le bal commence dans vingt heures.

Les jeunes femmes se confondirent en remerciements face à Drago et Blaise qui les chassèrent en riant, les obligeant à aller se vêtir.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ginny. Je crois que je commence à stresser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Tu es magnifique.

-Merci. Mais je me fiche d'être magnifique. Je stresse à propos du plan.

-Ah. Ça. N'y pense pas. Tout va bien se passer.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient achevé de se préparer et descendaient dans la salle commune où les attendaient leurs cavaliers. Blaise et Drago étaient vêtus de la même façon. Un costar noir sur une chemise blanche dont le premier bouton était ouvert. C'était simple, mais élégant et sexy. Les cheveux blonds, presque blancs, de Drago étaient artistiquement décoiffés et quelques mèches retombaient paresseusement devant ses yeux gris. Lorsqu'ils virent arriver les jeunes femmes, la surprise se lu clairement sur leurs visages. Elles étaient toutes deux sublimes. Ginny, moulée dans la robe choisie par Blaise, était magnifique. La robe était noire et mettait ses cheveux flamboyants en valeur. Un tissus fluide mais assez lourd la composait. La robe était moulante au niveau du buste jusqu'aux genoux, où elle partait en évasé, rappelant une queue de sirène, et était retenue par des bretelles assez épaisses. Le décolleté n'était ni trop plongeant, ni pas assez. Les pieds de la jeune femme étaient enfouis dans de simples escarpins noirs vernis. Ginny ne s'était pas trop maquillée. Elle avait insisté sur les lèvres, appliquant un rouge vif, mais ses paupières n'étaient recouvertes que de quelques paillettes et ses cils allongés de mascara. Ses cheveux étaient laissés libres, cascadant jusqu'au milieu de son dos, parfaitement lisses. Des diamants brillaient à ses oreilles.

Et Hermione… Du point de vue de Drago, elle était encore plus belle, si c'était possible. Il n'y avait pas d'adjectif pour décrire sa beauté. Elle était… Elle était… Plus que belle, plus que magnifique, plus qu'adorable, plus que céleste, plus que merveilleuse, plus qu'éblouissante, plus qu'exceptionnelle, plus que féerique… Drago aurait pu citer tous les adjectifs définissant la beauté, aucun n'était à la hauteur de la splendeur de la jeune femme. En la contemplant, il ne pu que se féliciter lui-même pour le choix de cette robe. Et de ces accessoires. Elle était faite pour être sienne, c'était indéniable. La robe était parfaitement ajustée. Elle était d'un rouge éclatant. Le haut était un bustier qui moulait parfaitement bien sa poitrine et son ventre. Elle était cintrée, soulignant sa taille fine, et s'évasait jusqu'au sol, cachait ses pieds que Drago savait couverts de sandales à talons noires. La robe avait tout d'une robe de princesse élégante. Pas de tulle, pas de frou-frou, pas de nœuds papillons roses affreux ou de fleurs immenses. Non. Elle avait la grâce délicate d'une robe d'héritière qui se respecte et elle allait parfaitement à la jeune femme. Au niveau du maquillage, Hermione avait fait la même chose que Ginny en plus discret encore. Si elle avait appliqué un rouge à lèvre rosé plutôt nude sur ses lèvres, elle n'avait pas insisté non plus sur ses mystérieux yeux d'ambre qui étaient juste relevés de mascara et d'un trait d'eye-liner noir. Ses cheveux bruns formaient de belles boucles et étaient relevés en une queue de cheval travaillée et charmante. Des diamants noirs brillaient dans sa chevelure. Non, décidément, il n'y avait aucun adjectif pour décrire sa splendeur. Drago lui tendit sa main, qu'elle prit en rougissant légèrement. Adorable. Blaise fit de même avec Ginny qui, elle, ne rougit pas mais lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement. À ce sourire, le métis sentit son cœur faire un looping.

Les deux couples sortirent de la salle commune de Gryffondor et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal, où ils rejoignirent Pansy qui était en compagnie de Théodore Nott. Ses cheveux noir corbeau étaient relevés en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches folles et où brillaient des paillettes argentées. Ses yeux magnifiques étaient maquillés comme ceux d'Hermione et ses lèvres recouvertes de gloss. Elle portait une robe d'un vert bouteille au décolleté dans le dos, qui était taillée dans un tissu fluide mais qui lui collait au corps et qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Les trois couples attiraient beaucoup de regards. Non seulement deux des trois hommes étaient les plus beaux et les plus désirés des Mangemorts, mais en plus les jeunes femmes, dont deux se révélaient être des amies de Harry Potter, étaient aussi splendides que leurs cavaliers. Drago se pencha vers ses compagnons et murmura :

-Deuxième partie du plan d'attaque entamée.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione Granger n'aimait pas du tout draguer. Elle trouvait que profiter du fait d'être une fille pour faire tomber ces messieurs sous son charme était abject. Cependant, quand il s'agissait de Mangemorts, cela la gênait un peu moins. Le seul problème était qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de draguer, et qu'elle ne savait donc pas comment s'y prendre. Lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'elle était la seule du petit groupe qui n'avait encore amené personne dehors, elle avait commencé à se poser des questions quand à sa soit disant bravoure de Gryffondor. La jeune femme prit son courage à deux mains et s'approcha de Vincent Crabbe. Cet abruti défiait Grégory Goyle de boire le plus de verres de Whisky Pur Malt et les deux amis étaient à présent bien ivres. Un point de plus pour Hermione qui entama la conversation avec le duo d'imbéciles, minaudant, roulant des hanches, parlant d'une voix suave et mystérieuse loin de sa vraie voix, gloussant comme une idiote, gémissant en se plaignant de la chaleur… Bientôt, elle pu remarquer le furieux désir apparaître dans les yeux de ses interlocuteurs et elle se félicita elle-même. Hermione se caressa légèrement la poitrine à travers le tissu, ce qui rendit fous Crabbe et Goyle, et déclara d'une voix haletante :

-Il fait vraiment chaud, vous ne trouvez pas ? J'ai l'impression que ma robe me colle trop la peau… Vous m'accompagnez faire un tour dans le parc pour prendre l'air ?

Les deux jeunes hommes acquiescèrent, la bave coulant presque sur leur menton et suivirent la jeune femme à l'extérieur, où elle rencontra Drago. Celui-ci dévisagea Crabbe et Goyle pendant quelques secondes puis se pencha vers la lionne pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses yeux :

-Deux à la fois ? Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié Granger…

L'ancienne Gryffondor rougit et jeta un regard aux deux abrutis qui regardaient jalousement Drago. Le blond réprima une envie d'éclater de rire, leva les mains en signe de capitulation et leur dit :

-Je pars, je ne vous la vole pas…

Puis Drago partit, non sans lancer un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

-Allons à un endroit où personne ne viendra nous déranger, ordonna Hermione.

Comme hypnotisés, Crabbe et Goyle se dirigèrent derrière des buissons touffus et Hermione sortit discrètement sa baguette que Drago lui avait rendu. Elle jeta un _Stupéfix_ informulé aux jeunes hommes qui, sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, se retrouvèrent dans l'impossibilité de bouger. Normalement, Hermione devait les tuer mais, ne désirant pas utiliser le sortilège de mort, Drago l'avait autorisée à simplement Stupéfixer ses victimes.

Alors que la jeune femme regagnait le château, elle entendit des éclats de rire sournois se diriger vers elle. Hermione sortit de nouveau sa baguette et la serra fortement entre ses doigts. Soudain, devant elle, surgirent Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange suivis de tout un groupe de Mangemorts. La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière devant ce troupeau de serviteurs du Mage Noir et pointa sa baguette sur eux, ignorant les ricanements du groupe.

-Que me voulez vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

Ce fut Bellatrix qui prit la parole :

-Nous ? s'étonna-t-elle d'un air innocent. Trois fois rien… Nous avons juste remarqué l'attention abusive que notre Maître te portait en ce moment. Il ne s'occupe plus de nous. C'est triste, hein ?

-Toi, immonde Sang-de-Bourbe et la Weasley, Traîtresse à son Sang, n'avez rien à faire ici, rugit Rodolphus. On va prendre les mesures adéquates pour vous faire disparaître.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Ginny ? interrogea Hermione, paniquée.

-Rien, répondit Rodolphus. C'est un autre groupe qui se charge de la rouquine… Mais c'es nous qui nous chargeons de toi, et nous avons de beaux projets pour toi…

-Arrête, Rodolphus, ordonna Bellatrix. Tu vas lui faire peur.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Hermione reculait, serrant sa baguette de plus en plus fort entre ses doigts fins, s'apprêtant à attaquer à tout moment.

- _Endolo_ …

- _Protego_ ! _Stupéfix_ ! coupa la jeune femme, stoppant Rodolphus Lestrange dans son élan.

L'homme s'écroula à terre et tous les Mangemorts sortirent leurs baguettes. Hermione savait très bien qu'elle était fichue. Ils étaient en évidente supériorité numérique. Pourtant, bien qu'elle sache sa mort proche, elle décida de mourir aussi dignement qu'elle le méritait. Elle ne mourrait pas sans combattre.

- _Incendio_ ! rugit Hermione.

L'herbe se trouvant entre elle et le groupe de Mangemorts prit feu et l'ancienne Gryffondor en profita pour fuir en courant. Elle avait espéré que sa barrière de feu attire l'attention des personnes restées dans la salle, mais ils étaient dans une partie beaucoup trop reculée du parc de Poudlard. La demoiselle courait de toutes ses forces, mais elle entendait les cris de ses ennemis se rapprocher. La seule échappatoire était de réussir à rejoindre le château. Tout en jetant des sortilèges à l'aveuglette derrière elle, Hermione courait sans relâche. Soudain, alors qu'elle voyait Poudlard devant elle et qu'elle sentait la délivrance toute proche, des cordes s'enroulèrent autour des ses chevilles, la faisant trébucher et tomber dans la poussière.

-Je l'ai ! se réjouit une voix qu'Hermione identifia comme celle de Bellatrix.

Une main la retourna et elle se retrouva avec le visage hideux de la femme Mangemort devant le sien. Ses yeux sombres brillaient de démence. Bellatrix éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui fit frissonner sa prisonnière et déclara :

-J'ai toujours eu envie d'égorger une Sang-de-Bourbe en tenue de soirée dont le corps est plein de Hyacintho !

Hermione ne releva presque pas la folie de Bellatrix, son esprit tourné vers le dernier mot que venait de dire la sorcière. Le Hyacintho… Bien sûr… Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Laissez-moi tranquilles espèces de sales pervers !

Ginny Weasley était fermement tenue, les bras bloqués derrière le dos, par un Mangemort tandis qu'un autre la regardait avec gourmandise, comme si elle était un morceau de viande particulièrement appétissant.

-Tu as beau être une Traîtresse à ton Sang, tu es plutôt pas mal, alors on va s'amuser un peu avec toi avant de te tuer…

-Mais lâchez-moi ! hurla la plus jeune des Weasley en se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Ils l'avaient coincée dans un couloir alors qu'elle regagnait la salle de bal et l'avaient enfermée dans une salle de cours. Ils étaient cinq dans la pièce et chacun la regardait, les yeux noirs de désir. Elle était mal. Très mal…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Blaise observa la pièce, cherchant sa Ginny des yeux, se demandant où elle pouvait être. Il remarqua qu'Hermione avait aussi disparu. Où pouvaient bien être les deux jeunes femmes ? Commençant légèrement à s'inquiéter pour sa bien-aimée qu'il n'avait pas vue revenir de sa première escapade, il se décida à arpenter les couloirs du château à la recherche de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il croisa Marcus Flint, visiblement ivre, tout seul dans un couloir en train de déclarer sa flamme à une armure, le métis le tua sans ménagements, continuant ses recherches. Soudain, alors qu'il passait dans le couloir de métamorphose, il entendit des cris féminins et masculins. Cette voix…

-Ginny ! beugla-t-il en courant vers l'origine des cris.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pansy revenait à la salle de balle après avoir tué son quatrième Mangemort lorsqu'il lui sembla entendre des rires. Intriguée, la jeune femme s'arrêta et entendit clairement des rires sadiques venir de quelque part derrière elle. Se demandant qui pouvait bien rire de cette façon au plein milieu de la nuit, la jeune femme saisit sa baguette et se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit. Elle tomba devant un spectacle affreux. Bellatrix se tenait au-dessus d'une Hermione couchée à terre et, à l'aide de son précieux poignard en argent, déchirait petit à petit la robe hors de prix de la jeune femme tétanisée, sans se soucier des nombreuses entailles qu'elle réalisait dans sa peau. Autour d'elles, une horde de Mangemorts se rinçaient l'œil, s'amusant de voir Hermione souffrir et dégustant chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau qui apparaissait. Pour l'instant, aucune partie vraiment intime du corps de la jeune femme n'avait été découverte. En effet, Bellatrix s'affairait à faire du bas de la robe de la jeune femme des franges très fines, se régalant des gémissement de douleur que poussait la demoiselle à chaque fois que la lame du poignard transperçait ses mollets, répandant du sang bleuté sur l'herbe et la robe en lambeaux. Pansy plaqua sa main devant sa bouche en voyant ce spectacle abominable et envoya un Patronus à Blaise et Drago pour qu'ils viennent l'aider à libérer Hermione. Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait agir seule, les Mangemorts étaient bien trop nombreux.

Alors que l'ancienne Serpentard observait avec angoisse et dégoût le poignard de Bellatrix remonter petit à petit vers les cuisses de la brune, un évènement étrange se produisit. Tout le sang qui s'était écoulé des jambes d'Hermione se réunit et fut absorbé par les genoux de la jeune femme. Effrayée, Bellatrix recula de quelques pas, observant d'un œil effaré la peau de la demoiselle se régénérer comme par magie, de même que la robe qui se nettoya et se recousu d'elle-même. Hermione se releva avec grâce et jeta un regard mortel au groupe de Mangemorts apeurés. Tout d'un coup une vague de lumière bleue s'échappa de son corps pour atteindre les Mangemorts. Ceux-ci, plongés dans la lumière, semblèrent alors soumis au sortilège Doloris. En effet, ils s'écroulèrent tous en un même mouvement, le corps secoué de spasmes, criant de douleur. Pendant quelques minutes, les Mangemorts se tordirent sur le sol sous le regard noir d'Hermione. Puis, ils s'affaissèrent, leurs cris se transformant en râles monstrueux puis en gargouillements épouvantables. Enfin, plus rien. Le silence. La lumière se rétracta, Hermione contempla pendant quelques secondes la marée de Mangemorts inanimés devant elle, puis elle s'écroula au sol, visiblement épuisée. Pansy décida que c'était le bon moment pour sortir de sa cachette et se précipita vers le corps inerte de sa nouvelle amie. Elle fut rassurée lorsqu'elle sentit le sang battre dans ses veines et qu'elle perçut sa respiration. Elle était juste évanouie.

-Pansy ! cria Drago de loin. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

L'interpelée tourna la tête et découvrit Drago et Blaise arriver en courant, Blaise portant une Ginny immobile dans ses bras.

-C'était très étrange, murmura Pansy lorsque les garçons arrivèrent à son niveau. Vraiment très étrange… Mais pourquoi est-ce que Ginny est évanouie ?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Blaise défonça la porte qui le séparait de Ginny et hurla de rage en voyant ce qu'il se passait dans la salle de classe. Un Mangemort s'aventurait sous la jupe de sa Ginny tandis que deux autres caressaient sa poitrine par-dessus le tissu de la robe. La jeune femme était tenue par un autre Mangemort qui déposait des baisers dans sa nuque. Un dernier homme se tenait derrière elle et fessait son postérieur tout en la traitant de putain. La rousse criait et se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais rien n'y faisait. Lorsque les six personnes présentes dans la pièce entendirent la porte exploser et le cri poussée par Blaise, un sourire se dessina sur toutes les lèvres. Sourire pervers pour les Mangemorts et sourire rassuré pour Ginny.

-Alors Zabini… Tu veux te joindre à nous ? demanda l'un de ceux qui s'occupaient de la poitrine de Ginny.

Le métis irradiait la fureur mais aucun des hommes ne semblaient le remarquer.

-Qui, demanda-t-il, la voix frémissante, qui vous a autorisé à poser vos mains sur ma prisonnière ?!

Les Mangemorts échangèrent un regard surpris et celui qui avait parlé reprit :

-Personne. Mais nous pensions que…

-Que quoi ? rugit Blaise. Que quoi ? Je peux savoir ? Vous n'en aviez pas le droit ! Maintenant, sortez tous d'ici avant que je vous tue tous !

-Non, reprit le même homme. Nous sommes dans notre droit de sauter l'une des petites putains qui se trouvent à ce bal, et la Traîtresse à son Sang est bien foutue.

Sur ces paroles et pour se moquer du métis, il accentua la pression sur la poitrine de Ginny sans aucune douceur, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur et, sans se soucier de la rébellion de la jeune femme, il saisit ses lèvres avec brutalité tout en continuant de malaxer durement ses seins par-dessus le tissu. Ginny avait beau se débattre furieusement et mordre les lèvres du Mangemort, ceci ne semblait que l'exciter davantage.

-ASSEZ ! hurla Blaise. _Avada Kedavra_ !

Il répéta le sortilège pour chaque Mangemort présent dans la pièce et proféra les menaces suivantes à leurs cadavres :

-Si jamais vous osez encore traiter ma Ginny de putain et la toucher sans son autorisation, je vous jure que je tue toute votre famille !

La rouquine leva les yeux vers son sauveur et eu à peine le temps de murmurer un vague « merci » avant de s'écrouler, rattrapée de justesse par le jeune homme avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Blaise caressa ses cheveux soyeux au parfum suave et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres. Il la souleva entre ses bras lorsqu'une louve argentée apparu devant lui. La louve ouvrit la gueule pour dire de la voix de Pansy :

 _« Rejoins-moi dans le parc. Hermione est en danger. »_

Blaise ouvrit de grands yeux affolés et se précipita hors de la pièce, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait avec Ginny dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il arriva dehors, il tomba sur un Drago à l'air inquiet qui, visiblement, avait reçu le même Patronus que lui.

-Tu as reçu le Patronus de Pansy ? demanda le blond. Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes Weasley endormie ?

-Oui et je te raconterai plus tard. Allons trouver Pansy et Hermione.

Les deux garçons se remirent à courir comme des fous devant le parc jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent Pansy au loin, plusieurs corps inanimés à ses côtés.

-Hermione… chuchota Drago d'une voix blanche.

Il cria à Pansy de loin :

-Pansy ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers eux et attendit qu'ils la rejoignent pour murmurer, l'air effrayé :

-C'était très étrange… Vraiment très étrange…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pansy avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé aux garçons et dû retenir un Drago qui voulait torturer le cadavre de sa tante lorsqu'il apprit ce qui était arrivé, et Blaise avait lui aussi exposé la raison de l'évanouissement de Ginny. Maintenant, un silence de plomb régnait, tous pensant la même chose mais aucun n'osant exprimer sa pensée. Ce fut Blaise qui dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

-Je crois que le moment de partir est venu, déclara-t-il. Nous avons fait un bon travail, nombre de Mangemorts sont morts, mais le Maître s'apercevra bientôt que la plupart de ses serviteurs ont été assassinés et il va entrer dans une colère noire. Où pensez-vous que l'on puisse aller ?

-J'ai une résidence tertiaire en Espagne, proposa Pansy. Le Maître n'en connait pas l'existence. Pourquoi ne pas aller là-bas ?

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Blaise. Comme ni Drago ni moi ne savons où elle se situe, tu pourrais d'abord transplaner avec Hermione, puis revenir et emporter Ginny, revenir et emporter Drago et enfin revenir de nouveau pour me prendre moi.

-Pourquoi ne pas tous transplaner en une seule fois ? demanda Pansy.

-Ce serait trop dangereux sachant que Hermione et Ginny sont inanimées et que tu es la seule à savoir où c'est.

-Je comprends. Tu es d'accord Drago ?

Le blond n'avait pas parlé depuis que Pansy avait raconté son histoire, ne quittant pas Hermione des yeux, comme s'il craignait qu'elle disparaisse d'un seul coup. Il grogna, la jeune femme prit ça pour un oui, et tous transplanèrent dans l'ordre qu'avait donné Blaise.

 ** _C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Bon, peut-être un peu moins d'action que prévu, mais j'ai tout remanié en cours d'écriture ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Dites-moi tout !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


	19. Note de l'auteure

_**Salut tout le monde ! Alors désolée, mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre... Je n'ai pas abandonné la fiction, rassurez-vous ! C'est juste que, demain, je pars en vacance et je ne suis pas là jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août. Je ne posterai donc pas pendant deux mois mais je n'ai rien abandonné ! En tous cas, je vais profiter de ces vacances pour m'avancer dans mes chapitres. Certes, je n'aurai pas le wifi, mais j'aurai toujours Word. Donc voilà. Au passage, en rebondissant sur ce que j'ai dit dans mon message de début du chapitre dernier, je félicite les Bleus pour leur victoire contre l'Islande et je leur souhaite beaaauuuuuucooouuuup de courage et de chance contre l'Allemagne parce qu'ils en auront besoin. Non non, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne suis pas à fond dans l'Euro. Juste un petit peu. Un petit peu beaucoup. Juste beaucoup en fait. BREF ! Bonnes vacances à toutes (tous s'il y a des garçons qui me lisent, ce dont je doute un peu) et rendez-vous fin août !**_

 _ **Gros bisous !**_

 _ **E**_


	20. Piscine et questions

**_iEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet c'eeeeeeeeest le coming back !_** ** _Elomione est de nouveau là pour vous server, en pleine forme et de bonne humeur avec de l'avance puisqu'elle a trouvé du wifi ! Vos vacances se passent bien ? J'espère que oui ! En attendant, pour en revenir au sujet principal de ma petite intervention, c'est après une looooooongue pause (Je vous ai manqué hein ? Avouez !) que je reviens. Heureusement pour vous, j'ai pas mal réfléchi pendant ce mois et, surtout, j'ai écrit. Voici donc le petit chapitre que j'ai mitonné avec amour pour mes lecteurs chéris d'amour que j'aime de tout mon cœur !_**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Swangranger :** _Je vais répondre à tes deux reviews en même temps. Commençons par la plus longue. Alors je suis totalement d'accord ! Par contre après pour les fans de moi va falloir chercher pas mal de temps parce que leur nombre est proche du zéro absolu. Snif. Enfin bref ! Toi et mes autres revieweuses (je pense qu'il n'y a que des filles, mais désolée si un mec passe par là). Oh c'est trop gentiiiiiil ! Toi aussi tu remercieras Zeus et même tous les Dieux de l'Olympe parce que, avec le talent que tu as de faire plaisir aux auteurs et d'être une super revieweuse sur qui on peut compter, c'est encore plus certainement donné des Dieux ! En tous cas, moi ça me gênerait pas que cette fic soit tapée du tapon approuvé par les Dieux, mais par contre faudra bien préciser que cette fic n'aurait pu être ce qu'elle est sans ton soutient et tu seras tout simplement la déesse impératrice (comme t'as tout le pouvoir sur Terre et sur l'Olympe) de la place publique des revieweurs ! En tous cas merci beeeeeeeeaaaaaaauuuuucoup sur ce que tu as dit du chapitre ! Comme toujours, ça fait super ultra méga archi hyper plaisir ! Tout e que tu dis, c'est ce que je voulais faire remarquer aux lecteurs ! J'espère donc que la suite répondra à tes attentes, parce que tu as tellement parue comblée par le dernier chapitre que ça paraît impossible de faire mieux. Réponse de PS : Ça tombe bien parce que moi aussi j'adore cette Pansy là ! Beaucoup plus que la Pansy-stupide-qui-fait-du-lèche-à-Drago ou la Pansy-je-suis-une-salope-milliardaire ! Réponse à la seconde review : Bonne vacances à toi aussi ! Enfin, bonne fin de vacances plutôt… Snif… Pour ce qui est des Bleus, ben… JE SUIS FIÈRE DE VOUS ! VOUS AVEZ MIS LA PATÉE À CES ALLEMANDS TROP CONFIANTS ET, MÊME SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS GAGNÉ EN FINALE, VOUS AVEZ GAGNÉ DANS NOS CŒURS ! DE TOUTE MANIÈRE LA FRANCE ENTIÈRE EST RÉVOLTÉE PAR CETTE SCANDALEUSE MAIN NON SIFFLÉE PAR CE NUL ARBITRE QUI MET DES CARTONS JAUNES POUR RIEN À MATUIDI ET À KOSCIELNY ! ON VOUS AIME LES GARS ! VIVE VOUS ! VIVE GRIEZMANN, LLORIS, PAYET, GIROUD, POGBA, MATUIDI, EVRA, SISSOKO, MARTIAL, RAMI, UMTITI, KOSCIELNY, KANTÉ, ET TOUS CEUX QUE J'AI OUBLIÉ, QUI N'ONT PAS PU JOUER, ON VOUS AIIIIIIIIIIIIIME ! Euhhhhhhh… J'ai dérivé je crois… Donc j'espère que tu profites bien de tes vacances toi aussi et bonne lecture !_

 **Kikou :** _Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et bonne lecture !_

 **tilupine :** _Merciiiiiiiiiii ! Je suis super heureuse que tu aies aimé ce chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira tout autant !_

 **Nedwige Stew :** _Oui, ils sont sacrément stupides, mais les Mangemorts ne sont pas un symbole d'intelligence, non ? :D Voici la suite que tu attendais et j'espère qu'elle va bien te plaire ! Bonne lecture !_

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 17 :** _Piscine et questions_

Hermione regarda pensivement son churros plongé dans le chocolat chaud épais typique de l'Espagne. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient chez pansy et, lentement mais sûrement, tous commençaient à oublier les horreurs vécues à Poudlard. Ils se soutenaient les uns les autres, Pansy, Drago et Blaise réconfortant plus particulièrement Hermione et Ginny, puisque c'étaient elles qui avaient le plus de séquelles physiques et, plus que tout, psychologiques. La tête posée paresseusement sur sa main gauche, elle bailla et papillonna des yeux. Décidément, elle s'était levée bien trop tôt ce matin. Sa main droite, qui était occupée à faire tourner le churros dans la tasse, apporta le met jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle croqua l'extrémité du churros et mâcha lentement, savourant la texture croustillante puis moelleuse du beignet. Alors qu'elle le replongeait dans le chocolat chaud, une Pansy Parkinson pimpante, une cigarette coincée entre deux doigts, évoluant sur une nouvelle paire d'escarpins d'au moins dix centimètres, ses formes épousées par une splendide petite robe d'un vert bouteille qui mettait ses yeux en valeur, déboula dans la cuisine. À côté de la beauté presque irréelle de Pansy, le visage à moitié endormi d'Hermione paraissait vulgaire.

-Bonjour Hermione ! lança joyeusement la nouvelle venue.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi tant que tu as cette cigarette louche entre les doigts, marmonna l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Pansy souffla, écrasa l'objet haït par son amie et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

-Tu me donnes envie. Ces churros espagnols ont l'air délicieux. Et ce chocolat épais… J'en ai l'eau à la bouche…

-Dans ces cas là, manges-en !

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai un régime strict ! gémit la brune.

Hermione, toujours amorphe, haussa des épaules.

-Enfin bon ! reprit Pansy en frappant des mains sur la table. Aujourd'hui, on fait du shopping !

Ce fut au tour de l'ancienne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de laisser échapper un gémissement.

-Sérieusement Pansy ? demanda-t-elle. On y est allé il y a deux jours !

-Justement. Je suis en manque. Allez, bouge un peu tes fesses et prépare-toi.

La jeune femme repartit en trombe pour prévenir Ginny, laissant Hermione se morfondre devant son chocolat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, Drago surgit à son tour dans la cuisine.

-Salut Granger ! Paraît que tu vas faire du shopping avec les filles ?

Pour toute réponse, la brunette grogna.

-Je vois que Pansy ne t'as pas demandé ton avis.

-Bravo Malefoy. Niveau perspicacité, tu m'épates.

Le blond ricana devant son expression morose, attrapa un churros dans le paquet posé sur la table et l'immergea dans la tasse de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le fixa d'un air interrogateur puis, devant son sourire moqueur et provoquant, leva simplement les yeux au ciel. Drago nota tout de même la légère rougeur qui avait pris place sur ses pommettes et il sentit une créature rugir de plaisir dans sa poitrine. Il s'accouda sur la table, se rapprocha d'Hermione et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dis pas non à Pansy ? Tu pourrais rester avec Blaise et moi…

La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant la sincérité dans son regard. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, ambre contre argent, chaud contre froid, sans ciller. Enfin, Hermione détourna les yeux, à présent bien rouge. Drago ricana de nouveau et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle, cherchant à capter de nouveau son regard. Chose compliquée, sachant qu'elle ne cessait de tourner la tête pour lui échapper.

-Rester avec Blaise et toi ? demanda-t-elle sans cesser d'éviter de le regarder. C'est un peu étrange, non ? Vous êtes des Mangemorts. Et en plus de ça vous êtes pervers.

Drago se leva d'un bond, l'air faussement outragé.

-Pervers ? Nous ? C'est totalement faux ! s'écria-t-il.

-Good morning America ! Salut les jeunes ! hurla Blaise qui entrait à son tour dans la pièce.

Hermione plaqua les mains sur ses joues pour cacher sa rougeur et un sourire illumina son visage.

-Bonjour Blaise ! Bien dormi ?

-Parfaitement, répondit le métis. Mais nous ne sommes pas des pervers. Tu peux rester avec nous sans craindre de finir empalée dans un lit. Par moi en tous cas…

Drago le fusilla du regard et Hermione sembla hésiter.

-Pansy ne va pas être contente, remarqua platement la jeune femme.

-On s'en fiche de Pansy ! fit Blaise.

-Allez Granger… On ira à la piscine ! proposa Drago.

-Bon… D'accord…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Tous sur Hermione ! beugla Blaise en sautant dans l'eau.

Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise qui fut bientôt noyé par l'eau qui s'engouffra dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'elle refit surface, elle inspira un grand coup et toussa violement tout en insultant Blaise, la plupart de ses mots se perdant dans sa toux.

-Crétin ! Kof kof… Pas possible… Me noyer ! Kof kof… Rends compte ? Imbécile congénital ! Kof kof…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Drago qui venait juste d'arriver.

-Ton imbécile d'ami a failli me tuer, voilà ce qu'il se passe !

Drago secoua la tête de désespoir devant la stupidité et l'immaturité de son meilleur ami. Il se passa la main de haut en bas sur le visage et sauta à son tour dans l'eau. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit sa lionne préférée rouge de colère. Le jeune homme nagea jusqu'à Hermione, agrippa ses jambes pendant qu'elle réprimandait Blaise, et la tira dans l'eau. L'ancienne Gryffondor, qui avait été coulée par surprise deux fois en quelques minutes, reparu plus qu'énervée.

-Non mais je rêve ! Il ne me suffisait pas d'un abruti, il faut que je m'en coltine deux ? C'est une blague ? En restant avec vous, j'imaginais une matinée sympa, sans engueulade ou prise de bec, et vous vous amusez à essayer de me noyer ! J'en ai marre, j'aurais dû aller avec les filles !

Hermione les foudroya du regard chacun leur tour et sortit de la piscine d'un air furibond. Elle s'enveloppa dans sa serviette et quitta à grands pas la piscine, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Cependant, alors qu'elle arpentait un des nombreux couloirs de la villa de Pansy, une main froide et encore humide saisit doucement son poignet. La jeune femme ne se retourna même pas et préféra appliquer l'une des techniques d'autodéfense mises au point lors de son séjour dans l'appartement de son père. Hermione saisit le bras qui prolongeait la main et, en s'aidant de la force de son adversaire, le fit basculer devant elle. Elle jeta un regard noir à Drago qui grimaçait sur le parquet, l'enjamba et reprit son chemin, lorsque le blondinet lui fit un croche-patte de là où il était. Ce fût alors au tour de l'ancienne Gryffondor de se retrouver le nez sur le plancher. Elle grogna et commença à se relever, s'apprêtant à assassiner le jeune homme. Seulement, elle n'eut pas le temps de se mettre sur les genoux qu'un poids s'abattit sur elle, la plaquant de nouveau face contre le sol. Hermione eu beau se débattre de toutes ses forces, rien n'y fit.

-Malefoy ! cria-t-elle. Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? J'en ai ma claque de vous ! Alors maintenant, tu vas me laisser tranquille !

Le silence lui répondit, puis elle sentit des mains la retourner et la jeune femme se retrouva face à deux pupilles acier. Il y avait en même temps tant et si peu de choses dans ce regard qu'elle ne su rien interpréter.

-Où as-tu appris cette prise Granger ? murmura-t-il.

-Il n'y a rien au sujet de ce que je sais qui t'intéresse, que l'on regarde de près ou de loin, rétorqua-t-elle, glaciale. Maintenant lâche-moi, ou tu te trouveras bientôt dans la totale incapacité de perpétuer la lignée Malefoy.

Un faible sourire narquois fleurit sur les lèvres de Drago, qui répondit :

-Je suppose que, selon la façon dont tu m'as envoyé par terre tout à l'heure, je devrais avoir peur de tes menaces. Seulement, à mon avis, tu n'es pas dans la position adéquate pour mettre celles-ci en exécution, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre et resta donc silencieuse, se contentant de se débattre sauvagement. Au début, le blond la laissa faire, visiblement amusé. Puis, il commença à s'agacer, la patience n'étant pas la principale qualité chez les Malefoy, et saisit ses poignets d'une main, les immobilisant au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que son autre main plaquait son ventre contre le sol. Hermione poussa un gémissement de rage, se débattit faiblement puis, vaincue, arrêta de se fatiguer et fixa hargneusement Drago.

-Lâche-moi, Malefoy, ordonna-t-elle.

-Où as-tu appris cette prise Granger ? répéta-t-il, ignorant royalement sa requête.

-Il n'y a rien au sujet de ce que je sais qui t'intéresse, que l'on regarde de près ou de loin, répliqua la brune, se répétant elle aussi.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha un peu plus vers elle. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques maigres centimètres l'un de l'autre et il eu la joie de voir les joues de l'ancienne Gryffondor se teinter et devenir pivoine. Il ne savait pas ce qui la gênait le plus. Peut-être leur proximité. Ou alors son souffle qui s'écrasait sur son visage. Ou encore son regard qu'il devinait beaucoup plus sombre que la normale. Ou même leur position qui était plus que suggestive. Ou alors était-ce un mélange de tout ceci ? Il n'en savait rien. En revanche, ce dont il était certain, c'est que cette situation le ravissait plus que de raison.

-Granger, tu es vraiment trop têtue.

S'il espérait que cette remarque allait la faire taire, il était trop rêveur. Ou naïf. Ou tout simplement stupide. Mais Hermione savait depuis longtemps que Drago était stupide. C'est pourquoi elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer. Ceci ne dû pas plaire au jeune homme qui, avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione se figea. C'était la troisième fois qu'il l'embrassait sans son accord préalable, sans compter son rêve. Et comme les autres fois, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'il embrassait bien. Trop bien. C'était frustrant. Les lèvres de Drago bougeaient lentement contre les siennes, ses dents mordillèrent gentiment sa lèvre inférieure. Et elle restait pétrifiée. Choquée, dégoûtée, énervée, gênée, mais aussi coupable. La jeune femme se sentait coupable d'éprouver autant de plaisir et de désirer si profondément le jeune homme. Ses lèvres sur les siennes, douces, soyeuses, tout simplement délicieuses, embrasaient son corps entier, libérant des décharges électriques qui traversaient sa chair brûlante, la rendant fiévreuse. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Ce désir, pêché insurmontable, se répandait en elle tel le magma dévastateur qui régnait dans les profondeurs des volcans. La main de Drago, qui remontait lascivement de son ventre à sa nuque, laissait derrière elle une trainée incandescente sur sa peau nue. Hermione s'attendait presque à voir s'enflammer son maillot de bain tellement la température de son corps était élevée. La langue du blond demanda l'accès à la bouche de la jeune femme qui hésita avant de se décider. Ivre de désir, trop choquée, elle entrouvrit les lèvres. À partir de cet instant, leur monde bascula.

Hermione répondit au baiser de Drago. D'abord timidement, mais ensuite avec passion. Leurs langues dansaient une valse folle, se caressant avidement. La seconde main du jeune homme libéra les poignets d'Hermione qui s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour du cou de celui-ci, ses doigts fins caressant les cheveux soyeux du Mangemort. Les mains de Drago accrochèrent la taille de la jeune femme, l'effleurant doucement. Lorsque le souffle leur manqua, ils se séparèrent, leurs lèvres continuant de se frôler, se regardant dans les yeux. Leurs souffles se heurtaient, leurs pupilles étaient sombres, leur respiration saccadée faisait se cogner leurs poitrines. Puis le jeune homme reprit possession des lèvres d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il mordilla de nouveau sa lèvre inférieure, l'ancienne Gryffondor laissa échapper un léger gémissement, presque imperceptible. Mais dans le silence du couloir, rompu seulement par leurs souffles bruyants, Drago l'entendit parfaitement et son membre se durcit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Sa bouche délaissa celle d'Hermione pour s'occuper de sa mâchoire, de son cou, apposant de petits baisers furtifs sur la peau douche et chaude de la jeune femme. Celle-ci gémit de plus belle, ses mains descendant dans le dos du Mangemort, le griffant légèrement. Lorsque Drago prit le lobe de son oreille entre ses dents et en mordilla la peau tendre, elle sentit ses tétons se liquéfier et son intimité devenir de plus en plus humide. Les lèvres du jeune homme étaient partout, passaient de son oreille à sa clavicule, de son nombril à la naissance de sa poitrine. Ses mains ne restaient pas non plus immobiles, se baladant sur le corps presque nu de sa partenaire. Alors que ses doigts glissaient dans son dos pour détacher le nœud qui retenait le maillot de la jeune femme, une voix retentit dans le couloir :

-Dray ? T'es là ?

La bulle torride dans laquelle ils étaient quelques secondes plus tôt éclata. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent quelques secondes, ahuris, puis la demoiselle poussa un glapissement et, se dégageant de l'emprise du blond, elle récupéra sa serviette et partit en courant. Drago se retrouva seul, couché au milieu d'un couloir, toujours sonné par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Soudain, entendant les pas de Blaise se rapprocher, il se leva, titubant légèrement.

-Dray ? demanda le métis en le voyant. Ça va ?

-Oui, répondit Drago. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Blaise plissa les yeux.

-Tu es essoufflé, tes cheveux sont en bataille et tu as l'air perdu. On dirait que tu viens de prendre ton pied… Attends… Tu n'as pas… ?

-Je n'ai pas quoi ? demanda le blond, maudissant la perspicacité de son meilleur ami. Blaise le connaissait décidément trop bien.

-Tu n'as pas… Tu n'as quand même pas couché avec Hermione ? Là, sur ce parquet ?

Blaise esquissa une grimace et recula d'un pas, pointant le sol d'un air révolté et dégoûté.

-Non, non, NON ! Pas couché. Juste… Embrassé. Un petit peu.

-Un petit peu ?! Ça fait un quart d'heure que tu es sortit de la piscine en courant pour la rejoindre ! s'emporta Blaise.

-Calme-toi, chuchota Drago. Sa chambre n'est pas loin, elle risquerait d'entendre.

Le métis jeta un regard courroucé au parquet, comme si tout était de sa faute, puis reprit plus calmement :

-Comment c'est arrivé ?

-Viens, on va dans ma chambre, je vais t'expliquer.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-J'y crois pas qu'elle se soit laissée faire, souffla Blaise, éberlué. Surtout que, d'après ce que tu viens de dire, elle t'a repoussé par deux fois dans le passé.

Drago haussa les épaules et, son narcissisme revenant au galop, répliqua :

-C'est certainement qu'elle a découvert que je suis un homme formidable. Ou alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister une troisième fois à moi et mes baisers prodigieux.

-Ou alors elle s'imaginait qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Weasley, ajouta son meilleur ami, ce qui eu le don de calmer d'un coup le blondinet trop prétentieux.

-QUOI ?! aboya-t-il. Comment tu sais ça ?! Elle te l'a dit ? C'est faux ! Aucune personne sur cette planète ne peut penser à Weaslaid en m'embrassant _moi_ !

-Calme-toi Dray. Elle ne m'a rien dit du tout, je te rappelle que je ne l'ai pas revue depuis la piscine. C'était juste une hypothèse et te voilà qui déraille totalement. L'amour ne te réussi vraiment pas mon pauvre Drago.

-Alors ne fais pas ce genre d'hypothèses devant moi, rétorqua simplement Drago, devant le regard abasourdi du métis.

Il avait ouvertement insinué que Drago aimait Hermione et… Et il n'avait rien répondu ! Certes, Blaise le savait depuis un bon bout de temps, mais il était pourtant sûr que Drago l'ignorait lui-même. C'est pourquoi il reprit en bafouillant :

-Attends… Tu… Tu… Je… Hermione ?

-Je ne comprends pas le langage Weasley, Blaise, répondit Drago en haussant les sourcils.

-Tu es amoureux d'Hermione ? répéta Blaise, toujours aussi éberlué.

Le blondinet éclata de rire :

-Bien sûr que non ! Drago Malefoy ne tombe jamais amoureux, tu te rappelles ? Et encore moins de cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Granger ! Mais c'est tellement drôle de te faire tourner en bourrique Blaise !

Le métis fronça les sourcils, renifla, et détourna le regard, boudeur. Il ne vit donc pas les coins des lèvres de son meilleur ami retomber soudainement et ses yeux perdre la lumière que le rire avait allumée. Il ne vit donc pas les preuves que Drago n'avait pas fait exprès de ne pas le contredire. Il ne vit donc pas que Drago Malefoy était en train de se rendre compte qu'il aimait Hermione Granger.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione renifla dans l'oreiller. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé la toucher ? L'embrasser ? La caresser ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas repoussé, comme elle devait le faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si Blaise n'était pas intervenu ? La réponse fit frissonner la jeune femme. De peur, de hargne, de désir, elle ne savait pas. Depuis quelques temps, elle était dans une impasse. D'abord les premiers baisers échangés avec le jeune homme, puis son rêve, puis l'étrange gentillesse dont il faisait preuve avec elle, puis son changement de camp, maintenant ça… Quand est-ce que tout cela allait cesser ? Est-ce qu'elle était sûre que cela cesserait un jour ? Bien sûr que oui ! Tout dépendait d'elle, et elle n'avait plus aucune envie de sentir Drago Malefoy la toucher. Plus aucune envie de sentir ses lèvres si douches sur sa peau. Jamais. De toute manière, elle était amoureuse de Ron. Oui, c'était ça. Elle aimait Ron. Elle aimait Ron. Elle voulait que ce soit lui qui l'embrasse, lui qui caresse son corps. Voilà. Pas Malefoy. Il embrassait comme un Scroutt-à-Pétard. Ron. Pas Malefoy. Bien. Elle se fit le serment de ne plus jamais laisser ni les mains, ni les lèvres, ni quoi que ce soit qui appartienne à l'anatomie de l'ancien Serpentard ne serait-ce que la frôler. Rassurée, elle se releva en position assise sur son lit, pour découvrir deux yeux acier la fixer profondément. Ces yeux ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne, et cette personne se trouvait devant elle, adossée contre la porte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Drago Malefoy dans toute la splendeur.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'homme examina avec attention la foule qui s'affairait autour de lui sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Voilà plusieurs heures qu'il attendait dans cette fichue pièce peu éclairée que quelqu'un daigne lui expliquer ce qu'il fabriquait ici. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ignorer les ordres qu'il avait reçu et à quitter cet endroit, une jeune femme qui devait avoir son âge arriva près de lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux miel et des yeux sombres aux reflets rouges. Sa peau était pâle, presque translucide, et elle portait un ensemble noir.

-Monsieur ? Le Chef vous attend.

-Puis-je savoir… ?

-Le Chef vous expliquera tout, mais il faut d'abord que vous atteigniez son bureau.

La jeune femme se retourna et commença à marcher, l'invitant silencieusement à la suivre. Il traversèrent de nombreuses pièces aussi faiblement éclairées les unes que les autres, arpentant des couloirs sombres, les murs semblant vouloir lui dire qu'il se perdrait s'il voulait affronter seul le labyrinthe qu'ils formaient. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une grande et lourde porte de bois. La jeune femme toqua, l'ouvrit, et s'effaça, permettant à l'homme de rentrer. Devant lui se trouvait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année. Ses longs cheveux grisaillant tombaient sur ses épaules. Il avait la même peau pâle que la jeune femme et que toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisé et ses yeux bleus avaient des reflets écarlates. Il lui autorisa à s'assoir en face de lui, un immense bureau les séparant.

-Bonjour. Je me nomme Henri, mais dorénavant, tu m'appelleras Chef. Je te présente Rachel, ma fille. Elle s'occupera de toi et de ton éducation.

La jeune femme qui l'avait mené ici le salua d'un signe de tête.

-De quoi vous… ?

-Et toi, tu es Marius, l'interrompit le Chef.

-Pardon ?! explosa ledit Marius. Je m'appelle…

-Nous connaissons parfaitement votre nom d'humain, l'interrompit de nouveau le Chef. Nous savons que ce sera difficile pour vous de changer de nom, mais il faut vous rendre à l'évidence, Marius. Vous êtes des nôtres. L'une de nous s'est courageusement sacrifiée pour vous sauver la vie. Sans elle, vous seriez mort.

-Mais je suis toujours un humain ! rugit Marius.

-Je me vois obligé de vous contredire, Marius. Vous êtes un vampire, comme nous tous.

 ** _Mouhahahahaha ! Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? La scène Dramione ? Drago qui se rend compte qu'il aime Hermione ? Hermione qui est paumée ? Que va-t-il se passer entre eux et pourquoi est-ce que Drago est là ? Et le retour de l'homme, alias Marius ? La chute de la fin, vous en pensez quoi ? Vous vous y attendiez ? Bon, je sais que je vous bombarde de question mais je suis totalement excitée devant ma propre fic ! Enfin bref. J'aime bien la petite séance de baisers. Ça m'a beaucoup plu de l'écrire. Vous avez un peu plus d'informations sur Marius et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! En tous cas, que vous ayez aimé ou détesté, je veux tout savoir !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


	21. Organisation des départs

**_Comment dire. Je vous ai un peu lâchés, je vous l'avoue, mais j'espère que vous allez me pardonner parce que I'M HERE ! Enfin non. Je ne pense pas que vous allez me pardonner de si tôt parce que ce chapitre est un peu nul vu qu'il sert un peu de liaison entre deux épisodes importants de la fiction. Je vous promets que la suite sera mieux. En attendant, bonne lecture !_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Swangranger :_** _Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh ma fidèle lectrice qui me fait tant plaisir ! Je dois dire que ça m'a manqué pendant plus d'un mois de ne pas lire nos réponses de folle en folle et de découvrir tes gentillesses ! Alors d'abord réponse à réponse de chapitre, n'est-il pas ? Oui évidement je suis contente que tu aies (et les autres lectrices aussi) regretté que Blaise surgisse, c'était le but niark niark. Tu as bien deviné quand tu as dit que ça allait exploser, mais ça va expolser plein de fois et de différentes manières haha (oui parce que j'ai tout le scénario dans la tête comparé à d'habitude même si la forme est pas géniale et ressemblerait plus à un patatoïde qu'à une fiction en cours d'écriture mais bref). En tous cas je suis super contente que ça t'ai plu ! Ensuite réponse à réponse […] à réponse ! Je crois que le mont Olympe est déjà dépassé parce qu'on se dit des gentillesses tellement gentilles si gentiment que ça a dépassé les Dieux, merci pour eux. Oh ça me touche tellement ce que tu dis là ! C'est tellement adorable que mon petit cœur palpite tout vite ! Je te jure jamais personne ne m'a fait autant plaisir je suis trop contente ! Toi aussi tu mérites tout plein de compliments en tant que lectrice et revieweuse parce que tes commentaires donnent du baume au cœur ! Merci beaucoup ! Quand à nos joueurs, ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu et ont les aime encore plus, ils vont tout déchirer plus tard ! Merci encore et bonne lecture !_

 **tilupine :** _Merci beaucoup de ta review et voici la suite que tu attendais !_

 **Nedwige Stew :** _Hin hin oui j'aime la chaleur… Non non je ne suis pas une malade pédophile et psychopathe ! Enfin bref moi aussi je me hais moi-même d'avoir mis Blaise à ce moment parce que je voulais écrire la suite ! Snif… En tous cas merci beaucoup, voici la suite et bonne lecture !_

 **Kikou :** _Merciiiii ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, ça me fait plaisir ! Voilà la suite, en spérant qu'elle te plaise !_

 **OoO**

 ** _Chapitre 18 :_** _Organisation des départs_

Hermione avisa le jeune homme qui avait pénétré dans sa chambre sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive puis, tâchant de chasser son trouble, elle se leva, le regarda dans les yeux et dit :

-Tiens Malefoy ! Ça tombe bien j'allais partir à ta recherche. Cette villa est tellement immense que je n'espérais pas te trouver avant de longues minutes. Enfin bref !

Drago la contemplait, surpris, ne sachant où elle voulait en venir. La jeune femme secoua la tête, ses boucles se balançant au gré de ses mouvements, et elle le regarda de nouveau, essayant d'afficher une expression sérieuse et innocente sur son visage. Elle reprit :

-Je me disais juste que, comme vous avez changé de camps, tu pourrais peut-être me rendre ma baguette ?

L'ancien Serpentard la fixa encore quelques secondes, ne s'étant pas attendu à cela, puis il sembla enfin reprendre vie.

-Bien sûr Granger. Tu as de la chance que je l'ai gardée, elle aurait pu être détruite. Elle est dans ma chambre, tu viens ?

Hermione lui emboîta le pas et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans la chambre du blondinet. Comme s'y

attendait la jeune femme, elle était relativement bien rangée. Drago s'approcha d'une grande armoire qui trônait en face du lit, l'ouvrit, et en sortit un long écrin de bois verni. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, ouvrit l'écrin sous ses yeux et le regard de la brune s'alluma. Elle était là. Sa baguette qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle reposait dans un lit de velours émeraude. Hermione amorça un geste pour s'en saisir mais Drago l'en dissuada du regard. Elle le fixa sans comprendre, mais le jeune homme ne la regardait plus. Il prit sa baguette entre ses doigts, l'observa, puis la tendit vers la jeune femme, comme s'il allait l'attaquer. Elle recula, inquiète, mais Drago s'avança aussi, pointant toujours la baguette sur elle. Finalement, Hermione s'arrêta, ne voulant finir contre le mur, et Drago posa doucement la pointe de la baguette sur le front de la demoiselle. À présent haletante, elle ne pouvait que le regarder fixement, cherchant le pourquoi du comment sur le visage impassible du Mangemort. Lui aussi la dévisageait d'une façon presque gênante, tandis que la baguette glissait sur son visage. Elle descendit sur son nez, sur ses joues et passa le long de ses lèvres. Là, Drago s'arrêta, puis appuya légèrement, de sorte que le bout de la baguette entre dans la bouche d'Hermione. Paniquée devant ce geste plus qu'explicite, celle-ci recula vivement, ses joues devenues rouge pivoine. Le blondinet sourit, s'approcha de nouveau d'elle et, cette fois-ci, il fit glisser la baguette dans le cou de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle passait légèrement sur ses épaules, retraçait le chemin de sa gorge, s'égarait parfois dans son décolleté, redessinait ses clavicules… Soudain, Drago s'arrêta. Ses yeux étaient sombres. Sans un mot, il donna sa baguette à Hermione.

-Me… Merci… bégaya-t-elle.

Puis elle s'enfuit.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ginny regarda attentivement ses compagnons. Blaise lui rendait fixement son attention, Pansy examinait minutieusement son verni et fronçait les sourcils à chaque fois qu'elle repérait une éraflure, Drago observait Hermione et cette dernière tentait par tous les moyens de fuir son regard.

-Cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes ici, commença-t-elle.

Comme elle parlait, toutes les têtes, sauf celle de Blaise qui l'était déjà, se tournèrent vers elle. La rousse reprit :

-Nous devons trouver un plan. Aucun d'entre nous ne voudrait rester à l'écart de la Guerre. Je me trompe ?

Personne ne dit mot et Ginny continua :

-J'ai réfléchi à une manière de procéder. Laissez-moi vous l'expliquer, et vous me direz si vous êtes d'accord. Je propose que l'on se sépare en deux groupes : l'un de deux, l'autre de trois. Pour ce qui est de la composition des groupes, il faudrait que Zabini soit dans l'un et Malefoy dans l'autre pour nous servir de couverture si besoin il y a. Pour moi, Hermione devrait aller avec Malefoy. Ils sont tous deux très puissants et intelligents – profite bien du compliment Malefoy, ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours – et sauraient parfaitement se défendre à deux. Ce qui donne comme second groupe Pansy, Zabini et moi. Ensuite, nous devrions nous séparer. Un groupe devrait passer par la France pour atteindre l'Angleterre par l'Est tandis qu'un autre devrait se rendre aux Etats-Unis pour atteindre l'Angleterre par l'Ouest. Puisque le trajet est plus long pour la deuxième option, mon groupe devrait aller en Amérique. Ainsi, nous jouerons sur la surprise pour attaquer. Des objections ?

Hermione, à qui Drago avait jeté un regard carnassier quand Ginny avait annoncé les groupes, leva la main et répondit :

-Oui. Serait-ce possible que Malefoy et Zabini échangent les rôles ?

Alors que Ginny ouvrait la bouche, le blond la devança :

-Non Granger. Même pas en rêve. Je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir me supporter, _Hermione_.

La jeune femme l'assassina du regard, rougissant à peine à l'emploi de son prénom. Il lui en avait fait voir des bien pires.

-Bien ! se réjouit Ginny. Maintenant que nous sommes tous d'accord, il faut décider du jour du départ. Je propose de le faire dans trois jours. Cela nous laisse le temps de tout préparer.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Blaise. Il y a seulement un problème. À l'heure qu'il est, nous sommes certainement tous recherchés dans tout le pays et, sachant la force du pouvoir de Voldemort, dans toute l'Europe, si ce n'est plus. Dans la villa de Pansy et dans les alentours, nous sommes en sécurité, nous pouvons nous promener, faire du shopping (son regard s'appuya sur Pansy qui haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé), et utiliser la magie grâce aux bons soins d'Hermione. Mais en dehors ? Je crains que chaque sortilège jeté ne soit surveillé par le Ministère – si on peut encore appeler ce royaume de Mangemorts le Ministère. Dans ce cas, notre voyage serait sérieusement plus compliqué.

-Je confirme que l'utilisation de la magie est surveillée dans toute l'Europe, et peut-être plus maintenant. J'ai entendu une conversation entre Voldemort et ma chère tante quelques jours avant qu'elle ne soit tuée. Je ne pense pas que les Etats-Unis soient encore atteints, vous pourrez user de la magie là-bas, mais malheureusement, Granger et moi devront voyager en Moldus, dit Drago.

-Mais que faire si nous sommes recherchés ? demanda Hermione. Nous ne connaissons pas les détails mais il se peut que des affiches de nous soient placardées à chaque coin de rue, dans chaque transport en commun. Si c'est le cas, nous pouvons oublier les bus, les trains, les voitures – parce qu'à moins d'avoir des vitres complètement teintées les gens nous voient à travers – ainsi que la marche dans les rues. Évidemment, oublier les train signifie oublier le tunnel sous la manche, notre seul moyen de rentrer en Angleterre puisque les transplanages sont surveillés. Que faire dans ces cas là ?

-Il nous faudra ruser. Passer à pieds par les bois, nous cacher, répondit Drago.

-Sois réaliste Malefoy. La France c'est grand, ça ne se traverse pas à pieds. Et on n'est plus au temps des dinosaures, les monde n'est plus constitué uniquement de forêts, rétorqua l'ancienne Gryffondor, acide.

-Ah oui ? Et que conseille Miss-Je-Sais-Tout dans ces cas là ? Elle trouve que son petit séjour chez tonton Voldy a été assez plaisant et elle veut réitérer l'aventure ? L'avantage c'est que, même si t'as oublié sa carte de visite, il te suffit de te présenter dans la rue et de crier « JE SUIS HERMIONE GRANGER » pour qu'on t'apporte de nouveau à lui. Sympa le service client, non ?

-Au moins si je fais ça, je participerai à la guerre. Avec ta technique, on ne saura même pas qui a gagné, on sera occupés à faire des détours dans tous les bois de France histoire de visiter un peu la région !

Tandis que Drago ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer, Blaise cria :

-ASSEZ ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans une même pièce sans vous disputer ?

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

-Mon cœur, je ne crois pas que les laisser partir ensemble soit une si bonne idée, finalement…

-Je ne suis pas ton cœur, répliqua Ginny. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Hermione, je suis désolée, mais je crois que Malefoy a raison. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de revenir en Angleterre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione ferma son sac-à-dos. Elle ne savait pas comment l'aventure dans laquelle ils se lançaient allait finir, mais elle ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Traverser la France et la moitié de l'Espagne à pieds en passant par les bois. Sérieusement ? Ils en auraient pour des mois ! Elle était déjà venue en France pendant les vacances avant la rentrée en deuxième année à Poudlard. Tout était si différent depuis ! La jeune femme fixa pensivement son sac. Heureusement que les sortilèges d'extension indétectable existaient, car rien n'aurait pu rentrer le cas échéant ! Elle se remémora ses livres de quand elle était petite, cherchant dans le matériel des aventuriers qu'elle admirait tant à l'époque si elle n'avait rien oublié. Hermione passa ensuite en revue toutes les provisions qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond du sac, espérant que Drago en ai pris beaucoup lui aussi. S'ils en avaient pour des mois, autant bien manger. Ils étaient à la veille du départ et son cœur était serré. Des mois seule avec Malefoy ? Pas de magie pour se protéger de lui et de ses lèvres à tendance baladeuse ? Elle était dans un beau pétrin. Elle allait faire sa fête à Ginny. Meilleure amie mon œil ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'avait mis avec son ennemi ? Un jour, Ginevra Weasley le regretterait.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bien contre son gré, Marcus s'habituait de plus en plus à sa nouvelle vie de vampire. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, les vampires étaient des créatures polies et amicales, ils l'avaient vite accepté. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec Rachel, qui lui apprenait les manières de vivre de sa nouvelle espèce et qui répondait à toutes ses questions. La seule question qui restait sans réponse était celle de ses amis. Personne ne savait où ils étaient. Et cela l'embêtait plus que toute chose. Plus que son physique changé. Car, même s'il était devenu un vampire, la chose la plus importante pour lui restait la même que lorsqu'il était vivant : ses amis étaient toute sa vie, et il ferait tout pour les retrouver et se battre à leurs côtés contre Voldemort.

 ** _Voilà la fin de ce chapitre un-peu-pourri-mais-c'est-pas-grave-je-ferai-mieux-la-prochaine-fois, dites moi tout ce que vous pensez et JE VOUS AIME !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


	22. Lassitude et rencontre

**_Salut ! Je sais que ça commence à devenir une habitude pour moi d'être à la bourre MAIS je poste quand même et je vous promet que je n'abandonnerai jamais cette fiction ! Vous avez ma parole ! En attendant, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre (pour me faire pardonnez, j'ai essayé de le faire assez long…), et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire même si moi j'en suis RAIDE DINGUE !_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 **Swangranger :** _Oui c'est sensuel j'adore ça moi ! Non je rigole. Enfin pas totalement j'adore quand même tout ce qui est sensuel mais bref je me comprends mdr ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai manqué, je me sens pas seule comme ça :D. Oui on est géniales, magnifiques, PARFAITES on pourrait être Miss France tellement on est bonnes et gentilles l'une envers l'autre :D ! En tous cas toujours autant de merci pour tes réponses, ça fait plus plaisir à chaque fois ! Ah oui et je suis désolée j'aurais voulu écrire une réponse plus longue mais je veux poster aujourd'hui et je dois partir à 18h dooonc je me dépêche :) ! En tous cas bonne lecture !_

 **LovelsADoloris :** _Merci ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise autant ! (phrase pas du tout bizarre ^^) Merci mille fois tu me fais vraiment chaud au cœur ! T'aimes las mangas ? Parce que moi avant j'étais une grosse fan j'en lisais tout le temps ! En tous cas voici la suite en merci encore !_

 _Kikou : Merci beaucoup ! Voici donc la suite que tu voulais !_

 **tilupine :** _Hin hin c'est normal on aime toutes ce Drago… En tous cas merci merci pour ta review et bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va te plaire !_

 **Nedwige Stew :** _Je suis contente que tu adores ! Et je te préviens, tu vas encore être servie ! En bref voilà la suite et booooooonne lecture !_

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 19 :** _Lassitude et rencontre_

-Malefoy !

-Granger ?

-Tu comptes aller jusqu'où comme ça ?

-Jusqu'à Londres ma chère !

Drago et Hermione, emmitouflés dans des capes kaki, rampaient silencieusement au bord d'un chemin, sacs à dos sur le dos.

-Non mais tu te fiches de moi ?! hurla la jeune femme. On a l'air malin comme ça ! Tu penses pas qu'on serait plus discrets debout ?

-Granger. Tu as fait une formation de Mangemort ? Non. Alors ferme ta grande bouche.

Agacée, Hermione se leva et continua son chemin en marchant rapidement, sans un regard pour son compagnon.

-Mais… Granger ! Viens ! Granger ! appela désespérément le blond.

-Non Malefoy ! On va mettre cent ans à arriver avec ta technique. Alors lève-toi et bouge tes fesses ou on n'atteindra jamais cette forêt !

Il grogna et se mit sur ses pieds avant de se mettre à courir pour rattraper sa camarade. Arrivée à son niveau, il lui prit la main et l'entraina dans sa course.

-Malefoy ! se plaignit Hermione. Lâche-moi !

-Je croyais que tu voulais arriver rapidement dans la forêt, rétorqua-t-il, tout sourire.

La jeune femme grogna, souffla, réfléchit, puis souffla de nouveau. Ils se tenaient juste la main ! Ce n'était pas un drame, si ?

-Granger, tu réfléchis tellement que je peux presque voir les rouages de ton cerveau tourner à toute vitesse et la fumée sortir de ton crâne comme une locomotive en pleine action, fit remarquer le blondinet.

-Tais-toi tu me fais mal à la tête.

Drago ricana puis fixa son regard sur le chemin. Ils étaient à l'orée du bois.

-On pourrait peut-être arrêter de courir maintenant, non ? demanda Hermione qui commençait à haleter.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà fatiguée ? Franchement, ça se dit combattante de guerre mais c'est pas capable de faire quelques centaines de mètres en courant…

Hermione sourit ironiquement et arracha sa main de l'emprise du blond :

-Je pense savoir marcher, merci.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans un mot, à un mètre l'un de l'autre, Drago devant, Hermione derrière. Celle-ci avait les yeux fixés sur la nuque du blond. Elle était pâle mais semblait douce. Cela devait maintenant faire plus d'une heure qu'ils arpentaient la forêt. Ils avaient quitté le sentier, ce qui rendait la tâche plus assidue. Cela expliquait la fine pellicule de sueur que la jeune femme pouvait distinguer sur la peau blanche de Drago. Le regard d'Hermione glissa vers ses cheveux blonds. Lorsque le soleil transperçait les arbres, ils semblaient briller de mille feux. Le jeune homme avait abandonné le gel, et Hermione le préférait largement les cheveux ébouriffés. Elle aimait le voir passer sa main dans ses cheveux, comme pour les décoiffer encore plus. L'ancienne Gryffondor entendait sa respiration. Contrairement à la sienne, celle du Mangemort était régulière, signe d'une endurance qu'elle ne possédait guère. Le reste du corps de Drago était enveloppé dans la cape qui frôlait le sol.

De son côté, Drago pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de sa compagne sur sa personne. À plusieurs reprises, il dû se retenir pour ne pas se retourner et la serrer dans ses bras. Il essayait donc de se changer les idées en observant le paysage et en pensant aux tentatives de séduction plus ou moins foireuses que Blaise devait sûrement être en train de mettre en place avec Ginny.

Lorsque la lumière commença à décliner et que sa respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadée, Drago se retourna, Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées, faillit lui rentrer dedans, puis l'ancien Serpentard, qui s'était judicieusement écarté, dit :

-Je pense qu'on a assez marché pour aujourd'hui. Il commence à faire nuit, et t'as l'air vraiment crevée depuis une demi-heure. Il faudrait pas que tu meures tout de suite on a besoin de toi.

Mi-courroucée, mi-rassurée, Hermione ne répondit rien et commença à chercher la tente dans son sac-à-dos. Lorsqu'elle l'eut sortie, elle la monta, car Drago ne comprenait rien à ces « techniques moldues qui ne servent à rien quand on a une baguette – stupide Ministère de la Magie qui surveille l'utilisation de la magie bordel de merde ».

La tente, propriété de Pansy, était très spacieuse car magique. Elle contenait une cuisine, deux salles-de-bains, trois chambres, un bureau et un salon. Hermione fut particulièrement ravie du fait d'avoir sa propre chambre et sa propre salle-de-bains. Elle avait en effet craint de devoir partager l'une ou l'autre avec Drago, chose impensable si elle voulait qu'il n'arrive plus rien d'ambigu entre eux.

Ils s'installèrent confortablement, puis Drago s'enfonça dans un fauteuil, livre à la main.

-Tu lis toi maintenant ? demanda Hermione, assise dans le fauteuil en fasse de lui.

Drago se redressa, la regarda dans les yeux, se pencha en avant en appuyant ses coudes sur ses genoux et sourit.

-Ecoute-moi bien Granger. Je passe généralement mon temps de plusieurs façons différentes. Parfois, je joue au Quidditch. Je n'ai pas de balai, c'est réglé. Sinon, je pars en mission en tant que Mangemort. Je te laisse comprendre pourquoi je ne le fais pas. D'autres fois, je fais des potions ou jette des sorts, tout ce que je ne peux pas faire ici. Enfin, la dernière chose que je fais la plupart du temps, c'est coucher avec une fille. Or, la seule fille qu'il y a ici, c'est toi. Et tu ne comptes pas coucher avec moi, je me trompe ? Donc, je lis.

Hermione déglutit puis dit :

-Très bonnes rasons Malefoy.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger.

Lorsque le ragoût de bœuf fut réchauffé, elle s'assit à la table et commença à dîner. Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago la rejoignit, l'air frustré.

-Alors comme ça tu manges sans moi ? demanda-t-il.

-Est-ce que tu m'as aidée ? Non. Alors je n'avais aucune raison de t'appeler, répondit la jeune femme.

Drago ne répondit rien, sortit une assiette et des couverts, s'installa en face d'elle et se servit de ragoût. Ils mangèrent en silence. Le Mangemort ne cessait de jeter des regards furtifs à Hermione qui fixait son assiette d'un air résigné. Lorsqu'elle eu terminé, elle se leva, lava sa vaisselle, et retourna lire dans le salon. Drago fit de même. Un silence de plomb régnait dans la pièce. Tous deux absorbés dans leurs lectures, ils ne voyaient le temps passer. Ce fut seulement lorsque l'ancienne Gryffondor bailla pour la énième fois qu'elle se décida à regarder l'heure.

-Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle. Il est presque une heure du matin ! On ne pourra jamais se lever demain !

Ils allèrent donc se coucher, se préparant mentalement à la journée du lendemain et à toutes celles qui allaient suivre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione ne sentait plus ses jambes. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et ils avaient marché toute la journée. Cela faisait maintenant six jours qu'ils étaient partis. Une seule petite pause à chaque midi et ils étaient se remettaient en route avant de camper le soir. Le bois se faisait de plus en plus touffu et sombre et il y avait de moins en moins de preuves de vies humaine et animale. L'air se refroidissait et le sol était de plus en plus couvert de ronces, de racines entremêlées, de branches mortes. Elle avait manqué tomber à plusieurs reprises. Enfin, après de longues heures de marche, Drago s'arrêta et la jeune femme poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir monter la tente ! Comme d'habitude, Hermione s'en chargea. Ils entrèrent, s'installèrent, et s'assirent dans le salon. Hermione avait l'impression de revivre la même journée que les précédentes.

-C'est monotone, hein ? lui demanda soudain Drago.

-Très, répondit-t-elle. Je ne pourrai pas vivre comme ça pendant des mois, je mourrai d'ennui sinon.

Très vite, ils entamèrent une discussion. Hermione, particulièrement lasse, laissa de côté la haine qu'elle vouait au jeune homme et répondait avec plaisir à ses questions. Peu importait de quoi il s'agissait, si cette discussion réussissait à rompre la monotonie de leurs journées, elle les acceptait vivement. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient, Drago se rapprochait d'elle. Il finit donc assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Hermione, sans que celle-ci ne se soit plainte une seule fois. Elle semblait tellement absorbée dans ce qu'elle disait qu'elle ne prêtait attention à rien d'autre. Le jeune homme en profita donc. Il n'avait que rarement eu la chance de pouvoir la contempler de si près sans qu'elle ne soit énervée. Il regarda donc avec un certain émerveillement ces lèvres si délicieuses se mouvoir tandis qu'elle parlait, ces mains si douces bouger lorsqu'elle voulait schématiser quelque chose avec, ce regard brûlant le fixer, lui, sans qu'il ne soit rempli de haine ou de rage. Soudain, il ne pu plus se retenir. Drago posa une main sur la joue d'Hermione et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune femme, surprise, se laissa d'abord faire. Puis, elle posa sa main sur le torse du Mangemort et le poussa légèrement. Néanmoins, ses lèvres se mirent toutes seules en mouvement et, sans le vouloir, elle répondit au baiser. Surpris, Drago s'écarta légèrement, laissant leurs lèvres se frôler, et la regarda, interrogateur.

-Malefoy… Je suis terriblement lasse. Je n'en peux plus de ces journées interminables qui se ressemblent trop. Alors j'accepte n'importe quoi qui puisse changer de l'habituel, au risque de le regretter plus tard…

Le blondinet la contempla quelques secondes avant de plonger sur ses lèvres et de l'entraîner dans un baiser enflammé. Tandis que leurs langues entamaient un ballet effréné, Drago s'assit à cheval sur Hermione, plaquant son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil. Le corps de la jeune fille était secoué de frissons, elle avait chaud, très chaud. Ses mains agrippaient les cheveux de son camarade, comme si elle était désespérée. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit pareilles sensations. Une multitude de décharges électriques semblaient parcourir son corps. Lorsque Drago abandonna ses lèvres pour son cou, un gémissement presque imperceptible sortit de sa bouche. Le jeune homme se sentit presque électrocuté par ce son et mordilla de plus belle la peau tendre d'Hermione. Celle-ci gémit de nouveau, un peu plus fort. Elle lâcha un franc gémissement lorsque Drago fit sauter le premier bouton de son décolleté et que ses lèvres embrassèrent la peau offerte. Son bas-ventre paraissait sur le point d'exploser. Elle prit le visage de l'ancien Serpentard en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément. Hermione pouvait sentir l'érection du jeune homme contre son ventre un un nouveau frisson la parcouru. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur la mâchoire de Drago, suçotèrent le lobe de son oreille et embrassèrent son cou tandis que ses mains fébriles défaisaient les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme. Elle admira quelques secondes le torse offert à elle. Il était finement musclé, les abdominaux du Mangemorts saillaient et sa peau pâle et douce semblait rayonner. Hermione le caressa doucement avant de le parcourir de baisers de haut en bas, s'arrêtant toujours au niveau de la ceinture, dans le but de le faire languir. À chaque petit cri poussé par le blond, elle sentait son intimité s'humidifier encore plus.

Lorsque Drago en voulu plus, il attrapa Hermione entre ses bras et la souleva du fauteuil. Naturellement, la jeune femme enroula ses jambes autours de la taille du Mangemort. Celui-ci l'allongea sur le tapis et continua sa besogna là où il s'était arrêté, c'est-à-dire le premier bouton du chemisier da l'ancienne Gryffondor. Ses lèvres sillonnaient la peau laiteuse d'Hermione tandis qu'il ouvrait de plus en plus son chemisier. Elles se heurtèrent à la paroi du soutien-gorge et Drago sourit avant d'embrasser le tissu, se ravissant de sentir les tétons de la jeune femme se durcir. Finalement, Drago retira totalement le chemisier d'Hermione et remonta vers ses lèvres, l'embrassant langoureusement, tandis que ses mains glissaient légèrement dans son dos pour décrocher le sous-vêtement de la demoiselle. Lorsque ceci fut fait, le jeune homme se recula et la contempla, la faisant rougir. La poitrine qu'il avait sous les yeux était la plus belle qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir. Ni trop petite, ni trop grosse, juste parfaite. Comme Hermione, rouge de gêne, se cachait de ses bras, Drago les repoussa en murmurant :

-N'aies pas honte. Tu es magnifique…

Il sourit, écarta une mèche rebelle qui trainait paresseusement devant les yeux de la jeune femme, l'embrassa tendrement puis descendit vers sa poitrine. Il la caressa d'abord avec la légèreté d'un papillon, s'émerveillant de voir les tétons pointer et d'entendre sa partenaire pousser de petits soupirs, puis plaça sa main droite sur le sein droit et sa bouche sur le gauche. À ce contact, Hermione poussa un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir. Alors que le blond malaxait, léchait, mordillait sa chair tendre, elle gémissait de plus en plus forts, ses mains fourrageant dans les cheveux de Drago puis descendant et griffant légèrement son dos. Le jeune homme inversa les rôles et sentit sa virilité se tendre tellement contre son boxer qu'il en avait presque mal. Ses lèvres abandonnèrent la poitrine d'Hermione qui soupira de frustration et glissèrent vers son nombril qu'il chatouilla avidement. Puis, il s'écarta et regarda Hermione. Une mince pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau, ses yeux étaient sombres, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes et elle haletait. Drago l'embrassa de nouveau, et la contempla encore. Il allait faire l'amour avec Hermione Granger. Non, pas coucher. Faire l'amour. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait. Et depuis si longtemps ! Mais elle… Elle… Elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était là toute la vérité. Elle ne l'aimait pas et n'avait certainement pas envie de faire ce qui allait suivre. Elle allait le regretter, il en était certain. Et, si Drago voulait la posséder toute entière, qu'elle l'aime autant que lui, il ne voulait pas que ce soit de cette façon. Il ne voulait pas profiter de sa vulnérabilité, de sa lassitude. Il voulait qu'elle le désire pleinement et qu'elle soit totalement consciente de ses actes. C'est pourquoi il chuchota :

-Granger… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

Hermione le fixa, à moitié sonnée, puis posa sa tête sur le tapis et se roula en boule avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Drago sourit, écarta de nouveau la mèche rebelle de devant le visage de sa bien aimée et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis, il la prit entre ses bras, la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa sur son lit, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front. Il ne savait pas d'où venait ce brutal accès de tendresse. Le jeune homme alla à son tour se coucher, repensant sans cesse à la saveur des lèvres, de la peau, de l'ancienne Gryffondor, gravant à jamais l'image de son regard et le son de ses gémissements dans sa mémoire, sentant presque encore les baisers d'Hermione sur son corps.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione se leva en frissonnant. Elle remonta sa couverture et se demanda pourquoi elle dormait torse nu et en jean. Finalement, elle pensa qu'elle était tellement fatiguée la veille qu'elle avait dû tomber comme une masse sur son lit. D'ailleurs, elle avait tellement bien dormi qu'elle avait oublié ce qu'elle avait fait la veille ! Certainement la même chose que les autres jours, c'est-à-dire marcher sans cesse, installer la tente, lire, et aller au lit.

Hermione pénétra dans le salon où se trouvait déjà Drago. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard étrangement inquiet.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui… Et toi ?

-Plus que bien ! sourit le Mangemort.

La jeune femme s'assit, déjeuna, et Drago devina tout dans son attitude. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Exactement ce qu'il avait espéré. Ainsi, il pourrait continuer à se comporter normalement avec elle, comme elle le ferait avec lui. Le problème était réglé.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent, Hermione se préparant mentalement à une nouvelle journée de marche et de solitude. Cela ne manqua pas. Jusqu'à midi, ils marchèrent silencieusement dans la sombre forêt. L'ancienne Gryffondor laissait ses pensées divaguer vers ses amis. Où étaient Harry, Ron, Neville et Luna en ce moment ? Et Ginny, Blaise et Pansy ? Que faisaient-ils ? Étaient-ils arrivés en Amérique ? Est-ce que Blaise avait avancé avec Ginny ? Elle qui détestait être tenue dans l'ignorance, voilà qu'elle était servie !

Tandis que, tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées, ils marchaient rapidement, ils ne virent pas deux yeux rouges les dévisager puis partir à une vitesse ahurissante.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Réunion immédiate ! rugit l'un des chef-soldats.

Marius souffla, agacé. Encore une mission inutile à laquelle il n'allait absolument pas participer. C'est donc bon gré, mal gré qu'il se dirigea dans l'amphithéâtre qui servait de lieu de réunion.

-Bien, commença le Chef une fois que tous les vampires furent présents. Vous avez une nouvelle mission. Deux individus habillés de façon à passer inaperçus viennent de pénétrer sur l'un de nous territoires. Cependant, même vêtus de vert, ils ne purent échapper à l'œil de nos guetteurs. Je vais nommer ceux qui devront se rendre là-bas afin de les arrêter. Vous serez dix. Cela suffira amplement si ce ne sont que de simples humains, mais ils peuvent aussi être des sorciers ou autres créatures de ce genre. Il y aura Rachel, Titus, Crépus, Ultus, Marius, Luc, Furgan, Mary, Leah et Rex. Partez maintenant.

Marius se tourna vers Rachel, ébahi.

-Ma première mission ! s'écria-t-il.

Rachel sourit :

-Allez viens. On a des imposteurs à arrêter.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione souffla. Ils venaient de repartir après la pause déjeuner. Drago et elle n'avaient échangé que quelques mots, mais elle avait sentit son regard sur elle tout le long. Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Il lui avait semblé entendre une branche craquer derrière elle. La jeune femme remarqua que Drago s'était immobilisé, lui aussi. Hermione porta sa main à sa ceinture mais ne trouva rien, se rappelant en même temps qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser la magie. Elle échangea un regard avec le Mangemort et se rapprocha de lui. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, mais l'atmosphère était terriblement lourde et elle avait la sensation d'être épiée de tous côtés. Soudain, Drago lui cria :

-Cours !

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se mit en mouvement, courant à perdre haleine dans le bois sombre. Elle entendit une voix rauque crier « Attrapez-les ! », sentit un courant d'air passer près d'elle, puis quelques chose de puissant lui agrippa les bras et la plaqua durement contre un arbre proche. Sa capuche était descendue à hauteur de son nez et lui cachait la vue. Cependant, elle devinait que trois personnes la tenaient. Un lui immobilisait les bras, un autre la plaquait contre l'arbre et le dernier avait la main autour de son cou. Plus loin, elle pouvait entendre des bruits de lutte. Drago devait donner du fil à retordre à ses adversaires. La jeune femme décida de prendre exemple sur lui et se débattit furieusement, mais celui qui tenait sa gorge serra un peu plus son emprise et elle dû s'arrêter à cause du manque d'air. Finalement, la lutte paru se terminer et elle pouvait entendre Drago haleter, sûrement maintenu de la même façon qu'elle.

-Bien… Qu'avons-nous là ? dit une voix en s'approchant de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Cette voix… Elle la connaissait. Elle ne savait plus à qui elle appartenait, mais elle la connaissait. Qui était-ce ?

Brusquement, quelqu'un lui enleva sa capuche et Hermione cru sentir son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Elle vit qu'elle était maintenue par trois hommes étranges à l'air agressif. Plus loin, elle vit Drago essayer de se débattre tandis que cinq personnes le tenaient, dont deux femmes. Elle vit la femme qui se à quelques pas de Drago. Mais, surtout, elle vit l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. La même surprise que la sienne se lisait sur son visage. Hébétée, Hermione réussit tout de même à articuler :

-Ron… ?

 ** _Fin de ce chapitre ! Je l'adore ! Et je parie que vous l'adorez aussi, non ? Le petit lemon, il vous a plu ? Et, surtout, Marius qui est en fait Ron ! Vous comprenez ? Dites-moi touuuuuuuut !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


	23. Interrogatoires

**_On se retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre chers lecteurs ! Wouah ! 20 chapitres ! Jamais j'aurais pensé arriver jusque là ! À la base, la fiction n'était pas censée être aussi longue que ça ! D'ailleurs, rien n'était prévu comme ça au départ ! Enfin bref, Rouge Rubis a bien évolué, et c'est pas plus mal je trouve, pas vous ? Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre, et bonne lecture !_**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Swangranger :** _Haha je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le lemon ! Après tout c'était mon premier aussi développé alors ça fait plutôt plaisir :) ! Oui c'es vrai t'as absolument raison mais après tout c'est pas notre faute si on est géniales toutes les deux, on a la classe ou on l'a pas xD ! Mais chut faut pas le dire trop fort après les autres vont nous entendre et vont être jaloux mdr ! (Oui oui, mes chevilles vont très bien, pourquoi cette question ?) En tous cas je suis contente que le dernier chapitre plein de rebondissements t'aie plu, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui là. À par ça, que dire d'autre, si ce n'est que je t'adore d'être avec moi depuis le début et de toujours prendre la peine de me laisser des reviews adorables ! Merci du fond de mon petit cœur, ça lui fait du bien en plus parce qu'en ce moment il est plutôt malmené…_

 **tilupine :** _Et oui un petit lemon chauuuud ! Hinhin oui la fin donne l'eau à la bouche, c'était le but :D ! Bonne lecture !_

 **Kikou :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review toute mignonne ! Je suis contente que ça t'aie plu et bonne lecture !_

 **Nedwige Stew :** _Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton soutient depuis le début, ça fait super plaisir ! Haha et oui, c'est bien Ron qui revient d'entre les morts sous forme vampirique mdrr ! En tous cas, en core merci et bonne lecture !_

 **No name :** _Déjà merci pour ta review :) ! Ensuite, zut, je te réexplique si tu veux. En gros, dans les chapitres précédents, on voit d'abord un homme inconnu qui se réveille dans la forêt. Il découvre une fille morte près de lui, et cette fille (on l'apprendra plus tard dans la fic donc je te spoile un peu mais bon) est une vampire qui a été envoyée se sacrifier pour sauver Ron, elle a échangé sa vie avec la sienne et après elle est morte enfin bref. Après on apprend que l'homme est un vampire qui s'appelle Marius, mais que c'est pas son vrai nom, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'est son vrai nom. On voit ce vampire évoluer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mandaté pour aller arrêter Drago et Hermione. Et là on apprend que c'est Ron. Voilà ! J'espère que tu as compris en tous cas ! Sinon, dis le moi et je te réexpliquerai différemment. En tous cas, bonne lecture !_

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 20 (!) :** _Interrogatoires_

-Ron ? demanda Hermione, choquée.

-Hermione ? dit le jeune homme, avec le même air heurté sur le visage.

Sans plus attendre, Hermione prit le visage de Ron entre ses doigts fins et l'embrassa passionnément. Plusieurs réactions suivirent cette action. Ron, naturellement, se figea. Drago, toujours maintenu par les cinq personnes, cessa tout bonnement de se débattre, se contentant de fixer, anéanti et impuissant, la fille qu'il aimait embrasser un de ses pires ennemis. La jeune femme blonde qui se tenait en retrait paru choquée et énervée. Finalement, Ron s'écarta d'Hermione et bafouilla :

-Heu… Hermione… C'était quoi ça ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et son cœur paru sombrer tandis que la blonde s'approchait du rouquin et prenait sa main entre la sienne.

-Marius… Tu connais ces gens ? demanda-t-elle.

-Marius ?! s'étonna Hermione. Mais… Ron… bégaya-t-elle, le regard fixé sur les mains entrelacées des deux personnes devant elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Avant que je ne me fasse capturer, on était à la limite de sortir ensemble tous les deux ! Tu sais très bien que je t'aime ! On perd la trace de l'autre pendant des semaines, je ne cesse de penser à toi, et je vois que tu m'as presque oubliée ?! Que s'est-il passé pour que tu arrives jusque là Ron ? Je veux comprendre !

Les vampires avaient assistés, silencieux et médusés, à la scène. Drago avait l'impression que quelqu'un le labourait de coups tellement les paroles de l'ancienne Gryffondor envers Ronald Weasley le faisaient souffrir. Il avait réellement pensé que la jeune femme l'avait oublié…

-Je suis désolé, Mione… murmura le roux.

Hermione sentit quelque chose de lourd lui heurter la tête et elle vacilla avant de tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un, sonnée.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La claque fusa, violente, et Hermione s'effondra a sol. L'homme qui était chargé de son interrogatoire avait nettement des allures de tortionnaire. Comme toutes les personnes que la jeune femme avait croisé depuis son arrivée ici, il avait une peu blafarde et des yeux presque rouges. Ici… Quelle vague notion… Elle n'avait jamais eu si peu d'idée sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle aurait pu être en Australie ou au Groenland qu'elle n'aurait pu faire de différence.

-Tu vas enfin me dire ce que toi et ton complice foutiez sur notre territoire, espèce de sale petite putain ?

À l'entente de cette insulte, Hermione se releva tant bien que mal et gifla à son tour l'homme de toutes ses forces. Il ne vacilla même pas et se contenta de la fixer, semblant en proie à une colère sourde.

-Traite-moi encore une fois de putain et je te tue ! menaça la jeune femme d'une voix sifflante.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione remarqua que Drago, qui était forcé d'assister à cette interrogatoire (les vampires pensaient que ceci pourrait le faire dire la vérité), se pinçait l'arrête du nez, visiblement très en colère de son comportement. Mais aucun des deux n'imaginait la proportion que pouvait avoir la colère d'un vampire, même s'ils ignoraient pour l'instant qu'ils avaient à faire à ce genre de créatures.

L'homme saisit violement Hermione par le bras et la jeta au sol. Elle gémit de douleur, mais s'écarta rapidement, évitant de justesse le poing que son tortionnaire avait lancé, visant sa tête. L'homme attaqua de nouveau et fonça sur l'ancienne Gryffondor, la saisissant par les poignets et la plaquant brutalement contre le mur. Si brutalement, en fait, que la tête de la jeune femme lui tourna et qu'elle sentit une matière poisseuse sur le derrière de son crâne. Drago se leva vivement pour aller secourir sa camarade, mais des gardes le repoussèrent en arrière, le forçant à contempler ce spectacle atroce.

L'homme frappa plusieurs fois le mur avec les mains d'Hermione, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient couvertes d'égratignures rougeâtres. Puis, il leva de nouveau la main et la gifla, avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les côtes. Hermione ne sentait plus son corps, la pièce tournait autour d'elle et, si l'homme ne la maintenait pas, elle se serait probablement écroulée au sol. Sol qu'elle rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, projetée contre celui-ci par le vampire. Mais sa soif de vengeance ne s'arrêta pas là. En effet, comme tout bon vampire qui se respecte, la vue du sang de la jeune femme l'avait excité. Il s'allongea donc sur elle, sous le regard effaré et mortifié de Drago et lui mordit sauvagement le cou, aspirant son sang si précieux. Hermione poussa un cri de surprise qui se transforma en râle de douleur tandis que le flux vital quittait ses veines. Drago aurait voulu crier. Faire n'importe quoi qui aurait pu empêcher ce vampire, car il savait à présent qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire, de s'emparer de tout le sang de sa bien-aimée. Mais il ne pu rien faire. Bientôt, les yeux d'Hermione devinrent vitreux, sa respiration se fit de plus en plus lente. Elle ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Alors qu'elle était à deux pas du gouffre qu'était la mort, le vampire s'arrêta de pomper sa vie, rassasié, et lécha les deux petit trous produits par ses canines, qui se refermèrent d'eux-mêmes. Puis il gifla une dernière fois Hermione en susurrant :

-Ça t'apprendra petite putain. Et si tu me traites encore de la sorte, je te préviens que tu finiras par en devenir véritablement une, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le vampire ponctua sa phrase d'un rictus mauvais et quitta la salle, ne se préoccupant à présent plus du corps inanimé dans la salle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! hurla enfin Drago aux gardes. Soignez-la !

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago se rongea les ongles. Il avait aussi eu le droit à un interrogatoire, mais le vampire avait été beaucoup plus doux avec lui que celui qui avait interrogé Hermione. Celle-ci n'avait même pas assisté à la séance et Drago en avait déduit que son état était trop critique pour cela. Tout à coup, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et quelqu'un jeta Hermione par terre. Elle était pâle comme la mort et semblait terriblement faible. La jeune femme se releva maladroitement et s'appuya à un mur. Des blessures et des hématomes recouvraient ses mains et son visage. Un bandage recouvrait sa plaie à l'arrière de son crâne. L'ancienne Gryffondor lui adressa un sourire crispé auquel il ne répondit pas.

-Non mais t'es complètement malade ?! se mit-il à hurler. Gifler ce vampire et lui répondre avec insolence ! Tu réfléchis avant d'agir quand tu fais choses stupides comme ça ? Il aurait pu te tuer ! Tu t'en rends compte Granger ! PUTAIN !

Devant cette colère soudaine, Hermione recula.

-Malefoy… murmura-t-elle. Je…

-Ne refais plus jamais ça ! cria-t-il. Tu sais que j'ai été forcé de regarder ce qu'il t'a fait ! Je t'ai vue agoniser tandis qu'il te vidait de ton sang ! Tu es malade Granger !

-Mais Malefoy… Calme-toi…

-Me calmer ? ME CALMER ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme après ça ! J'était inquiet pour toi moi merde ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude et tu me demandes de me calmer ?!

Hermione eu à peine le temps d'assimiler ce que le Mangemort venait de dire que, en quelques enjambées, Drago avait franchi la distance qui les séparait et l'avait fermement prise dans ses bras. Il la serrait fort, si fort qu'elle ne respirait qu'à moitié. Mais, étrangement, cette sensation lui faisait un bien fou. Alors elle se laissa aller, ses poings serrant le t-shirt de Drago, sa joue contre son torse, sentant son souffle dans ses cheveux. Elle leva légèrement la tête dans le but de croiser le regard du jeune homme, mais il prit son visage en coupe, ses pouces caressant doucement ses pommettes, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était doux et tendre. Drago faisait passer toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie et l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Serrant plus fort les poings sur le t-shirt du Mangemort, Hermione répondit tout aussi tendrement au baiser, appréciant la chaleur et le réconfort que lui apportait le blond, appréciant cet instant, tout simplement.

-Hermione ? demanda une voix.

Drago et Hermione se séparèrent à regret et découvrirent Ron, qui les observait, abasourdi. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et ne l'avaient pas entendu pénétrer dans la cellule.

-Oui ? demanda Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme, mais où perçaient la colère et le dépit.

-Je rêve ou tu étais en train d'embrasser Malefoy ? demanda-t-il, toujours hébété.

-En effet. Ça te pose un problème Weasley ? intervint Drago en se postant, bras croisés, devant le rouquin.

Ron, il n'avait pas changé sur ce point là, rougit furieusement de colère et s'approcha de Drago.

-Oui ça me pose un problème ! cria-t-il. Hermione est _ma_ meilleure amie, et elle m'aime ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquiez ensemble tous les deux, mais tu restes le sale Mangemort qui l'a séquestrée, et tu n'as pas intérêt à poser tes pattes sur elle !

-Ron… souffla Hermione.

-Tu peux parler Weasley ! l'interrompit Drago. Tu t'éloignes d'elle quelques temps et, quand tu reviens, tu l'as déjà remplacée ! Et tu te dis son ami ? Alors oui Granger t'a aimé, peut-être t'aime-t-elle encore, mais avec ce que tu lui as fait, cela m'étonnerait qu'elle ne te remplace pas, elle aussi.

Hermione frissonna devant les paroles de Drago. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle savait que c'était définitivement terminé entre elle et Ron. Étrangement, cela ne la blessait pas plus que ça. Elle était certes triste, mais la colère prenait le dessus. De plus, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Drago. Il était temps pour elle de tourner la page.

-C'est vrai Hermione ? demanda Ron en la regardant d'un air de chien battu.

-Comment veux-tu que ce soit autrement Ron ? Malefoy a raison, tu…

Elle fut interrompue par les lèvres du vampire sur les siennes, ses mains sur ses hanches, et son dos contre le mur, réveillant la douleur de son crâne et de ses côtes. La jeune femme entendit Drago jurer et se précipiter vers eux, mais elle avait déjà repoussé Ron d'une claque puissante.

-Non mais ça va pas Ronald ?! Tu te prends pour qui ?!

-Tu oses dire que Malefoy a raison. Tu oses te mettre de son côté. Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? Eh bien ouvre les yeux Hermione. C'est un _Mangemort_. Il te déteste, te hait de toute son âme et ferait n'importe quoi pour t'avoir dans son camp. Ce n'est qu'un salopard serviteur de Voldemort qui méprise les nés-Moldus comme toi. Tu es tombée bien bas _Granger_. Je t'estimais plus intelligente…

Il lui jeta un regard réfrigérant, mi-énervé mi-dégoûté, et sortit de la pièce. Drago tremblait de colère, serrait les poings, et sa mâchoire était crispée. Hermione fixait la porte. La douleur était lisible dans ses yeux. Ron… Son meilleur ami… Comment avait-il osé lui dire ça ? Elle se recroquevilla au milieu de la cellule, la tête enfouie entre ses bras, et les larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. La contemplant ainsi, si triste, si vulnérable, le corps secoué de sanglots, Drago fut pris de remords considérables, bien qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas la cause du désespoir de la jeune femme. Il s'assit près d'elle, la prit dans ses bras, et la serra fort contre lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux et lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille.

-Ron… l'entendit-il gémir…

-Ne t'inquiète pas… chuchota-t-il. Il est déçu et énervé, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Il m'en voulait et a jeté sa colère sur toi…

Après de longues minutes ainsi, les sanglots de la jeune femme se dissipèrent, ses tremblements cessèrent, remplacés par une respiration régulière. Elle s'était endormie. Drago la porta jusqu'à son lit, l'allongea sous la mince couverture, déposa un baiser sur son front puis sur ses lèvres, et se coucha à son tour, cherchant par la suite un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Car oui, ils étaient dans un beau pétrin…

 ** _Et voilà ! Chapitre terminé ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de tous les moments Dramione ? Et de la réaction de Ron/Marius ? Dites moi tout !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


	24. Brouillard

**_Et me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez passé de joyeuses fêtes et de bonnes vacances, et que vous déprimez pas trop à l'idée qu'elles terminent aujourd'hui… Parce que c'est plutôt mon cas (… Allez, pour vous remonter le moral, je vous offre un petit chapitre fraichement sortit de mon imagination ! Profitez bien, j'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !_**

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 **Nedwige Stew : **_Aaaaaaah je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :) ! Moi non plus je peux pas le voir Ron ! Même dans les livres je le trouve… bof bof quoi… C'est pour ça que je le transforme en personnage pas sympathoche… J'espère que tu vas aimer ce nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture !_

 **Swangranger :** _Rooooooh t'es trop gentille faut arrêter tu vas me faire pleurer de bonheur ! J'imaginais pas que cette fiction allait autant plaire, mais j'en suis hyper heureuse ! Ah mais oui carrément Ron c'est un sacré connard je veux vraiment faire ressortir ça dans l'histoire. Mais oui tu peux le dire il enfonce le clou c'est un connard ! Truc de fou, truc de fou… J'irai pas jusqu'à dire ça quand même mdr. Vraiment merci pour tes reviews toujours aussi adorables et profite bien j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre !_

 **No name :** _Ah je suis contente que tu aies compris, ça fait du bien, ça prouve que j'explique d'une façon à peu près compréhensible ce dont je doute toujours mais bon… Mais oui Ron il en a rien a foutre, c'est un gros macho qui pense qu'à sa pomme c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime pas ! Boooouuuuh ! Sinon, bonne lecture !_

 **Kikou :** _Hihi je suis contente que ç ate plaise ! Voici la suite, profite bien !_

 **tilupine :** _Merci merci merci ! Voilà la suite tant attendue et bonne lecture !_

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 21 :** _Brouillard_

Hermione fut réveillée par des éclats de voix. Il lui semblait qu'ils venaient du couloir. Elle se redressa et tomba face à face avec Drago. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, puis la jeune femme prit la parole :

-Pourquoi les vampires sont-ils agités comme ça ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit Drago. Mais si tu veux mon avis, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir…

Il s'avéra que le blondinet avait parfaitement raison. En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, un vampire hargneux pénétra dans leur cellule, leva violemment Hermione par le bras et l'emporta derrière lui, faisant fi des protestations du Mangemort.

-Mais lâchez moi ! ordonna Hermione en se débattant, chose inutile tant les doigts glacés du vampire étaient puissants.

-Tais-toi, humaine. Et suis-moi docilement ou je te mords.

Chez un autre, la menace aurait pu paraître humoristique. Mais chez un vampire et au vu de ce qu'elle avait enduré la veille, la demoiselle préféra obéir.

-Que se passe-t-il ? risqua-t-elle tout de même.

-L'un de nos vampires, celui qui t'a interrogée hier, est mort de façon étrange cette nuit. On te soupçonne, et Marius a raconté des choses sur toi et ce que tu lui as ait subir dans le passé à faire frémir Lucifer lui-même.

-Marius a… Ron ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est allé raconter celui-là ? S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! J'étais enfermée dans ma cellule toute la nuit, vous pouvez demander à Malefoy et… Oh Merlin…

Ils venaient d'entrer dans une pièce sombre. Sur le lit se tenait le cadavre du vampire tortionnaire. Son torse était déchiqueté, son corps était sali d'une matière bleue, aux reflets argentés. Comme du…

-Hyacintho… souffla Hermione.

-Que dis-tu ? demanda le vampire qui l'avait amenée là.

-Je dis que c'est affreux, mentit la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que ce liquide bleu ?

-On ne le sait pas. Justement, on comptait sur toi pour nous le dire.

Hermione commença à s'affoler intérieurement. Tout prenait petit-à-petit forme dans sa tête. Le vampire l'avait mordue, son sang était entré dans un autre corps que le sien, le Hyacintho avait détruit son malfaiteur. Oui. Ils avaient raison. C'était bien elle la responsable de ce meurtre. Indirectement, certes, mais c'était elle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, mentit de nouveau la brunette. Je ne sais rien de ce truc, je n'ai rien fait. Je ne sais pas ce que Ron vous a raconté sur moi, mais on s'est disputés, il m'en veut atrocement et il ferait n'importe quoi pour me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Je vous le jure. Demandez à Malefoy, je n'ai pas quitté ma cellule de toute la nuit. De toute manière, je ne le pouvais pas, vous le savez aussi bien que moi et…

-Elle dit vrai.

Hermione se retourna vivement et découvrit Drago, appuyé nonchalamment contre le cadre de la porte.

-Comment tu… ?

-Granger, je témoigne en ta faveur alors je te prie de ne pas m'interrompre, merci beaucoup. Donc je disais que je suis certain que Granger n'a pas quitté la cellule de toute la nuit. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré la veille – ne fais pas cette tête courroucée c'est la vérité – et s'est endormie en quelques secondes. Après quoi je suis resté toute la nuit éveillé pour la surveiller. J'avais peur qu'elle fasse des bêtises en voulant aller voir Weaslaid pour s'excuser.

-C'est vrai ? Tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit ? demanda Hermione, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Regarde mes cernes… Et pas la peine de jouer la petite Grangie-Sainte-Nitouche-j'ai-une-dette-envers-toi-tu-aurais-dû-te-reposer-allez-va-dormir-mon-pauvre-chou, parce tu sais très bien que j'ai besoin de toi pour m'enfuir d'ici et que tu es plus utile vivante que bouffée par ton ancien meilleur ami.

-Sainte Nitouche ?! Tu peux parler, espèce de sale pervers !

-Granger, Granger… Dans le monde où nous vivons, être légèrement pervers vaut dix fois mieux qu'être coincée comme toi. Je me fais les filles que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux. Alors que tu es toujours vierge. Petite prude.

-Mais je… Je ne te permets pas ! cria Hermione en rougissant. Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi parce que tu t'es tapé toutes les sorcières du Royaume-Uni ? Mais quand tu seras vieux et moche, qu'est-ce que tu pourras faire vu qu'il ne te restera que ta connerie ? Je suis peut-être pudique, mais je me suis construit un avenir. Qu'est ce que tes conquêtes t'auront appris, toi ? À devenir testeur de matelas plus tard ?

Contre toute attente, Drago s'esclaffa et rétorqua, les sourire en coin :

-Un Malefoy ne devient jamais moche Granger. Et tu sais mieux que quiconque que je suis loooiiiinnn d'être con. Pervers, je veux bien, mais je suis loin de la connerie.

-Ah oui ? C'est qui l'abruti qui a voulu traverser l'Espagne et la France à pieds pour regagner l'Angleterre discrètement ? C'est à cause de qui qu'on est au milieu de suceurs de sang flippants dans je ne sais quelle partie du monde ?

-Eh. Je ne vous permets pas de… commença le vampire.

-Pour ta gouverne, si on en est là, c'est parce que tu as démoli mon manoir, Granger.

-Tu me séquestrais imbécile ! J'ai failli me faire violer par un Mangemort de cinquante piges et j'étais enfermée chez toi !

-Tu m'avais Stupéfixé en pleine rue, idiote !

-Calmez-vous… tenta le vampire.

-Tu m'aurais tuée si je n'avais rien fait, espèce de malade !

-L'Ordre a tué mon père ! Tu en faisais partie, petite peste, c'était logique ! Tu étais l'ennemie !

-Vous devriez retourner dans votre cellule… hasarda de nouveau le vampire.

-Tu étais aussi l'ennemi, enfoiré ! C'est pour ça qu'on a tué ton père ! Tu étais au service d'un malade mégalomane, je te rappelle ! Ton père était un fou raciste !

-C'était quand même mon père ! hurla Drago en serrant les poings.

-TAISEZ-VOUS, HUMAINS MINABLES ! VOUS CRIEZ TELLEMENT FORT QUE VOUS POURRIEZ RÉVEILLER LE MORT ! beugla le vampire.

-Mais laissez-nous nous disputer en paix, sangsue ! vociféra Drago.

La fureur brilla dans les yeux de la créature. Avant que le Mangemort n'ait pu faire un mouvement, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, la joue rougie, le vampire devant lui, serrant son cou de sa main gelée.

-Eh ! Normalement, c'est moi à votre place, et Granger contre le mur ! rugit le blondinet.

Il essaya de donner un coup de poing au vampire, qui l'évita aisément et menaça :

-Si tu ne te tiens pas tranquille, je pompe ton sang jusqu'à ta mort.

-On ne boit pas le sang d'un Malefoy impunément ! Lâche-moi, créature affreuse !, répondit Drago, gardant sa fierté jusqu'au bout, au grand désespoir d'Hermione.

Le vampire planta ses crocs dans le cou du blond qui grogna, son grognement de transformant peu à peu en gémissement plaintif, puis en souffle erratique.

-Arrêtez ! hurla Hermione. Vous allez le tuer !

Mais la créature ne le tua pas. Rassasiée, elle fit disparaître les trous produits par ses canines, laissa tomber un Drago au bord de l'évanouissement au sol, reconduisit violemment les deux compagnons dans leur cellule et s'en fut.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Euuh… Malefoy ? Tu vas bien ?

-Hein ? Granger ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre, toi et tes cheveux ? Ils sont plus affreux que jamais, tu sais ?

Hermione roula des yeux et retourna sur son lit, prenant congé du blondinet qui allait visiblement très bien, malgré la morsure subie quelques heures plus tôt.

-Il faut sortir d'ici, dit-elle tout haut.

-Oh oui, j'aillais te le proposer. Et si on demandait aux vampires de nous laisser faire une petite promenade digestive ? railla Drago.

-Ha ha Malefoy, tu es tellement drôle que je n'arrive pas à rire.

-C'est toi qui ne possède pas d'humour Granger. De mon côté, on a toujours vanté le mien.

-Oui, ainsi que ton intelligence exceptionnelle, ton courage à toute épreuve, ton amour pour la lecture et ton amitié profonde avec Harry, rétorqua Hermione, sarcastique.

-Je suis intelligent et courageux Granger. Tu m'inventes juste des défauts parce que tu ne trouves que des qualités chez moi. En même temps, je te comprends. On ne rencontre pas tous les jours des hommes beaux, intelligents, riches, drôles, sportifs, courageux, bons au lit, polis et biens élevés et qui sentent bons.

-Et arrogants, surtout.

-Aaaaaaaahh mais qu'entends-je ? s'exclama le Mangemort. La petite Granger n'a rien nié quand j'ai décrit ma perfection. Serais-tu en train de tomber sous mon charme ?

-Tu vis un rêve éveillé mon pauvre Malefoy. Bon, ne m'en veux pas mais c'est ennuyant de parler avec toi, je préfère trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

-Laisse tomber Granger, on ne sortira jamais d'ici, mieux vaut se résigner et attendre que la guerre soit terminée pour que quelqu'un vienne nous sauver.

-Non Malefoy ! cria Hermione. Je ne vais pas restée cachée ici, dans une impression de sécurité précaire, à ne rien faire hormis attendre la mort, alors que d'autre se battent pour nos intérêts et nos idéaux, alors que d'autres meurent à chaque seconde pour nous et la rébellion que NOUS avons initiée ! Je suis une Gryffondor, Malefoy. Je ne laisse pas les autres mourir à ma place. Avec ou sans toi, je sortirai d'ici. Tu ne m'es pas indispensable.

Drago la fixa quelques instants, comme ébahi, presque blessé, avant de répondre :

-Je viendrai avec toi Granger. Peut-être ne te suis-je pas indispensable, mais tu es indispensable pour moi.

La jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre. Le blond avait l'air si sérieux, ses pupilles acier ancrées dans les siennes reflétaient quelque chose de si beau, qu'elle sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cette chose lisible dans les yeux du jeune homme, mais elle lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle se sentit trembler, comme prise d'un effroi indicible, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Elle perçut la vibration de son sang, bouillonnant dans ses veines. Elle avait conscience de l'électricité présente entre leurs deux regards. Qu'était-ce, cette sensation étrange ? Hermione vit sa main se lever, et discerna un brouillard bleuté autour de sa personne. Qu'était-ce, ce brouillard ? Elle sentit son corps se lever de lui-même. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, toute raison lui manquait. En réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Les yeux envoûtants de Drago étaient toujours plongés dans les siens. La jeune femme ne voyait que ça. Alors, elle ressentit un besoin, une nécessité. C'était urgent, irrationnel, une exigence inconsciente devant laquelle elle ne pouvait que se plier. Son corps entier le désirait. Hermione se sentit se baisser vers le blond assis contre le mur, s'asseoir sur ses jambes tendues. Les pupilles acier de Drago étaient plus près des siennes que jamais. Le brouillard s'épaissit, si bien qu'elle ne distinguait que des détails du visage du Mangemort. Son corps ne voulait pas cela. Puisqu'il ne pouvait plus le voir, il le voulait contre lui. Il voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne, sa chaleur, son souffle, son odeur. Il le voulait lui, tout entier. Alors son corps lui commanda de s'approcher plus encore, jusqu'à sentir ses lèvres douces contre les siennes. À ce contact, Hermione sentit sa peau brûler, son cœur battre fort, tellement fort ! Mais son corps en voulait plus. Les lèvres de Drago bougèrent contre les siennes, le baiser était doux et sensuel. Les bras de la jeune femme s'enroulèrent autour du cou du Mangemort et elle le tira fort vers elle, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, le baiser se fit passionné, presque violent. Le brouillard s'épaissit de nouveau. Maintenant, elle ne voyait plus du tout le jeune homme en face d'elle. Son corps en voulait encore plus, il exigeait sa peau nue contre la sienne, sa bouche sur sa peau, il voulait tout. Cette passion charnelle lui faisait presque mal tant elle était violente. Les mains d'Hermione passèrent sous la chemise de Drago, ses lèvres couvrirent la mâchoire du jeune homme de baiser. Elle en voulait _plus_.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Drago avait bien remarqué que sa réplique avait gêné la jeune femme. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réveille le Hyacintho. Dès l'instant où les pupilles ambre d'Hermione étaient restées ancrées dans les siennes, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Puis le brouillard, d'abord léger, s'était levé. Mais lui n'avait pas bougé, comme pétrifié par la matière bleutée flottant dans la pièce. La jeune femme, comme possédée, s'était approchée de lui, s'était assise sur ses jambes, l'avait embrassé… Sa peau était étonnement chaude. Hermione n'était pas dans son état habituel. Elle avait prit les devants dans le baiser, et c'était maintenant elle qui caressait son torse de ses doigts fins, sans gêne aucune. Drago fit soudain basculer la jeune femme sur le sol de pierre froide et l'embrassa de plus belle.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dès l'instant où la pierre gelée du sol rencontra la peau brûlante d'Hermione, sa tête cessa de tourner. Le brouillard épais se rétracta et disparu totalement dans la jeune femme. Sa peau reprit une température normale et son cerveau redémarra. La première question qu'elle se posa fut : « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? ». La deuxième fut « Pourquoi est-ce que Drago Malefoy est en train de m'embrasser ? ». Enfin, la troisième était en réalité une exclamation : « Oh merlin ! Drago Malefoy m'embrasse ! ». Hermione tourna la tête sur le côté et murmura :

-Ma… Malefoy… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Comment je suis arrivée là ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu… ?

Drago se releva en secouant la tête, comme s'il avait lui aussi perdu conscience de ses actes durant quelques minutes. Les yeux noirs de désir, il regarda la jeune femme toujours allongée sur le sol et répondit :

-Je sais pas… Tu étais bizarre… Sûrement l'un des effets du Hyacintho après un choc ou… Non, vraiment, j'en sais rien du tout…

-Ah oui, le Hyacintho. C'est ça qui a tué le vampire qui m'a torturée, se rappela l'ancienne Gryffondor.

-Je m'en suis douté en voyant son cadavre. Ce truc est encore plus puissant que je ne l'imaginais.

-J'aimerais retourner en Angleterre. Je veux me battre, soupira Hermione. À ton avis, que font Ginny, Blaise et Pansy en ce moment ?

-Aucune idée… avoua Drago. Peut-être sont-ils arrivés au Royaume-Uni…

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? demanda brusquement Blaise Zabini.

Ginny Weasley leva le tête de son magasine et Pansy Parkinson fit de même, abandonnant sa séance de manucure pour accorder de l'attention à son meilleur ami.

-Ça fait deux semaines que tu poses la même question et deux semaines qu'on te répond la même chose, répondit Pansy. On n'en sait rien. Ils ont dû rencontrer un problème en chemin et avoir été retardés. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. En tous cas, on est sûrs qu'ils n'ont pas été attrapés par les Mangemorts. Avec toutes les Gazettes qu'on intercepte, on l'aurait su. Ne t'inquiète pas, si Drago et Hermione avaient été capturés, ça aurait fait les gros titres.

-Pansy a raison, Blaise. Il ne nous reste qu'à rester discrets et attendre, dit Ginny.

-Mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! hurla le métis. Deux semaines qu'on poireaute dans cet abri pourri je ne sais où en Écosse et aucune trace d'eux. Et s'ils étaient en danger ?

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard entendu, et Pansy répondit :

-Ils s'en sortiront, comme toujours. De toute manière, même si on le voulait, on n'arriverait pas à les retrouver. Je propose qu'on élabore un plan d'infiltration ou d'attaque. Il serait temps de retrouver les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et d'en finir avec cette guerre.

 ** _Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre terminé ! Que pensez-vous du retour de Blaise, Pansy et Ginny ? Vous attendiez-vous à ce qu'ils soient déjà arrivés ? Voilà, et n'oubliez pas, une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


	25. Evasion

**_Eh non, vous pouvez pleurer, je ne suis pas morte ! Et pour me faire pardonner de mes absences de plus en plus longues, voici un chapitre plus long que les autres que, je pense, vous allez apprécier ! Allez, je ne vous fais pas patienter plus longtemps et je vous laisse avec le chapitre !_**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Swangranger :** _Je suis bien contente que ça t'ai plu ! Comme toujours un grand de rien et un énorme merci à toi aussi et à tes reviews magnifiques qui me réchauffent le cœur (et avec la Saint Valentin qui arrive j'ai bien besoin de ça pour réchauffer mon petit cœur de célibataire :D) ! Aaaah mon histoire est géniale ? Ca fait très plaisir de lire ça, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! Même si c'est pas l'adjectif que j'emploierai (allez, mettons la petite couche de modestie mdr) ça me touche énormément ! Oh comme je te comprends moi aussi je suis surchargée de travail en ce moment c'est dur… En tous cas un gigantesque merci parce que ce sont tes reviews qui envoient du lourd pour moi ! Bonne lecture !_

 **tilupine :** _Oooh merci ! En plus c'est parfaitement l'effet recherché avec cette réplique ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu et j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre !_

 **Kikou :** _Hihi un gros merci à toi et de gros bisous ! Bonne lecture !_

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 22 :** _Évasion_

-Bien Granger. Concentre-toi. Tu peux le faire.

Hermione ferma fort les yeux, serra les points, et sentit la légère brume sortir de son corps. Drago sourit, se tenant hors de portée de la brume, mais elle se rétracta soudain et disparu.

-Merde... souffla Hermione.

-Essaie encore, conseilla Drago. Allez, je te fais confiance.

La jeune femme essaya de nouveau. Drago voyait qu'elle puisait au plus profond de ses forces et l'encouragea :

-Allez Granger. Imagine que c'est Weasley.

Tout à coup, la brume se transforma en fine pluie tandis qu'une larme roulait sur la joue d'Hermione.

-Non ! Merde ! Granger ! Granger, écoute-moi, murmura le blond en s'approchant le plus possible de l'ancienne Gryffondor sans toucher la pluie. Imagine que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres, oublie ce que j'ai dit. Imagine que c'est Voldemort et que le seul moyen de l'anéantir est de l'endormir.

Hermione sécha ses larmes, se concentra de toutes ses forces, la pluie se transforma de nouveau en brume et elle finit par atteindre le garde situé de l'autre côté de la porte qui tomba endormi d'un seul coup.

-Fantastique Granger ! se réjouit Drago. J'étais sûr que tu y parviendrais !

Il la prit dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de la relâcher pour aller inspecter le garde par l'ouverture présente dans la porte.

-Parfait, il dort comme un loir. On peut passer à la seconde phase du plan.

-Attends trois secondes, demanda Hermione, légèrement haletante. Que je reprenne quelques forces...

Tandis que la demoiselle récupérait des forces, Drago réussit à forcer la serrure avec une sorte de clou tordu qu'ils avaient passé quelques jours à élaborer.

-Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il à sa complice.

-Je pense, répondit-elle. On peut y aller.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent donc à courir silencieusement dans les longs corridors sombres, évitant de justesse de nombreux vampires, ivres de joie d'être enfin hors de leur cellule moisie.

-Je pense que la salle contenant les affaires des prisonniers n'est pas loin, chuchota Hermione. Il y a de nombreux gardes ici.

-Regarde cette porte, dit Drago en désignant une porte en bois massif aux lourds battants. Il faudrait que l'on réussisse à la traverser.

-Elle ne m'a pas l'air fermée à double tour. Il faudrait réussir à détourner l'intention des gardes une vingtaine de secondes, juste le temps que l'on pénètre à l'intérieur.

-Ça ne va pas être compliqué, sourit Drago, ramassant une pierre sur le sol. Ces tunnels sont caffis de pierres. On a juste à en lancer une suffisamment loin.

-Bonne idée. Vas-y.

Drago lança donc la pierre de toutes ses forces et les gardes tombèrent dans le piège.  
Lorsque la voie fut libre, ils coururent à perdre haleine et entrèrent la pièce, s'enfermant à l'intérieur. Mais ce n'était pas la pièce contenant les affaires des prisonniers. C'était la salle des armes. Elle était gigantesque, des étagères remplies d'épées montaient jusqu'au plafond et les murs étaient tapissés de poignards et lances en tout genre.

Drago et Hermione en restèrent bouche bée.

-Je ne savais pas que les vampires se battaient avec des armes, murmura Hermione.

-Et quelles armes ! Tu as vu ça ?

Hermione proposa d'en emprunter quelques unes pour pouvoir se défendre si jamais ils étaient repérés et ils passèrent de nombreuses minutes entre les étagères, s'extasiant sur le matériel qui s'offrait à eux. Finalement, chacun repartit avec une ceinture à laquelle était accroché un fourreau contenant une épée et deux autres, plus petits, abritant de longs poignards. Ils en profitèrent pour se changer, se débarrassant enfin de leurs vieux habits sales et quelque peu déchirés. Drago revêtait une chemise blanche et épaisse aux longues manches, recouverte d'un gilet sans manches de cuir marron. Il portait un pantalon épais marron et un long manteau aux manches évasées vers les poignets. Le tout agrémenté de bottes fourrées marron et de la grosse ceinture. Hermione, quand à elle, avait eu du mal à trouver quelque chose à sa taille. Finalement, elle portait la même chemise blanche et épaisse que Drago, mais, trop longue, elle descendait jusqu'à cuisses, faisant plutôt office de tunique. Ses avants bras étaient recouverts de protections en cuir et une longue veste de lourd tissu gris sans manches ornait le tout. Son pantalon était plutôt moulant et lui aussi gris et ses bottes noires montaient presque jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle revêtait la même grosse ceinture en cuir que Drago et portait une petite sacoche de cuir en bandoulière dans laquelle elle avait mis un foulard gris (elle avait peur que ses cheveux ne la gênent si jamais elle devait se battre), une chemise de rechange et une petite dague. La séance d'habillage avait été longue car Drago, taquin, n'avait pas voulu se retourner lorsque la jeune femme se changeait, sous prétexte qu'il l'avait déjà vue presque nue, et Hermione dû le menacer de faire exprès de se faire découvrir s'il n'obéissait pas. Mais, enfin, ils étaient prêts.

-J'ai l'air d'une mousquetaire. D'une pirate. D'une guerrière du Moyen-âge, observa Hermione.

-Au moins, on porte des affaires propres et plus protectrices que les habits que nous portions avant. En plus, les lames vampiriques sont connues pour pouvoir tout abattre. Même eux-mêmes. Je ne connais pas de personnes ayant survécu à une blessure infligée par une lame forgée par les vampires...

-Si tu voulais te protéger, il fallait le dire plus tôt, on aurait enfilé des armures, marmonna Hermione, ignorant le reste des propos du jeune homme.

-Si je voulais me protéger, je ne me serais jamais rebellé contre Voldemort. Mais là n'est pas la question. On a perdu assez de temps, ils vont remarquer notre absence d'un moment à l'autre. Il faut que l'on retrouve nos baguette et que l'on s'enfuie loin d'ici.  
Les deux jeunes gens se mirent donc en marche, au gré des cliquetis produits par leurs armes s'entrechoquant.

-Je ne vais pas réussir m'habituer à ce bruit, dit la jeune femme. Et ce sera nettement plus compliqué de passer inaperçus quand on fait autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de moutons couverts de casseroles.

-Je crois que l'angoisse à tendance à te faire tout le temps dramatiser et exagérer les situations Granger. J'ai pas raison ? demanda Drago tandis qu'ils arrivaient près de la porte.

Hermione l'entrouvrit et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

-Personne... dit-elle. Étrange...

-Tant pis, on ne va pas attendre qu'ils reviennent pour nous choper. Cours !

Ils coururent se tapir dans un coin sombre, effrayés par le bruit qu'ils produisaient. Mais aucun signe montrant qu'ils étaient repérés n'apparu. Ils continuèrent donc leur marche le plus silencieusement possible, sans rencontrer aucun danger. Cependant, ils ne trouvaient pas la salle qu'ils cherchaient et le temps passait vite. Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit. Comme si plusieurs personnes se précipitaient vers eux. Ils se blottirent rapidement dans un coin sombre et attendit entre que les vampires passent. C'était un groupe d'une vingtaine de vampires. Ils passèrent sans les voir, jusqu'au moment où celui qui semblait être le chef de l'escouade s'arrêta d'un coup sec.

-Je sens quelque chose d'inhabituel... dit-il.

Les autres vampires reniflèrent l'air quelques secondes, intrigués, et une quarantaine d'yeux écarlates se tournèrent brusquement vers Drago et Hermione, qui n'osaient plus respirer.

-Les prisonniers ! Ils se sont échappés !

Les regards des deux sorciers se croisèrent et ils sortirent leur épée d'un même mouvement, se mettant en garde face à la troupe de vampires ahurie.

-Ils sont armés ! Attaquez-les ! rugit leur chef.

Commença alors la bataille la plus horrible à laquelle Hermione n'avait jamais assisté. Drago avait eu raison. Leurs épées tuaient les vampires eux-mêmes. Elle remercia une nouvelle fois silencieusement son père d'avoir eu cet appartement lorsqu'il travaillait au MI6, son séjour là-bas lui permettant aujourd'hui de savoir se défendre. Au début du combat, Hermione gardait systématiquement un œil sur Drago. Puis, voyant qu'il se débrouillait très bien et comme elle était dans une position plutôt mauvaise, elle décida de se concentrer uniquement sur ses adversaires qui l'attaquaient de tous côtés, munis d'épées, de lances, de crochets acérés ou bien uniquement de leurs dents. Alors qu'elle faisait face à un adversaire plus capable que les autres, un cri lui glaça le sang :-Granger !  
Elle coupa violemment la tête de son ennemi et porta son regard vers Drago qui affrontait le chef de la troupe. Le chef avait réussit à le jeter par terre et, munit d'un boulet orné de pointes affûtées, il frappait en essayant de viser la tête du jeune homme qui évitait chaque coup de justesse en roulant sur lui-même. Le sol était défoncé et des vampires arrivaient au secours de leur chef. Drago réussit à récupérer son épée et frappa, mais elle se brisa contre le boulet qui s'écrasa à quelques millimètres seulement de sa tête. Hermione déglutit, regarda son épée, regarda de nouveau le chef vampire qui levait son bras pour donner un nouveau coup de boulet, regarda les vampires restants qui s'approchaient de plus en plus, et se décida.

Drago avala difficilement sa salive, observant le chef qui s'apprêtait à donner un nouveau coup, et se prépara à esquiver, quand il entendit quelque chose siffler dans l'air, suivit d'un bruit sourd. Alors, il remarqua l'épée fichée en plein milieu de l'arrière du crâne du vampire, qui tomba lourdement en arrière, vaincu. Hermione souffla une mèche de cheveux qui obscurcissait sa vision, vainqueure. Drago se releva légèrement, appuyé sur ses avants bras, impressionné, et observa pendant quelques secondes la jeune femme. À peine avait-elle lancé son épée qu'elle sortit ses deux poignards de leur fourreau et se lança de nouveau dans la bataille pour éliminer les derniers vampires restants. Finalement, Drago se releva, arracha l'épée d'Hermione de la tête du chef, et contempla le sang noir d'un air goguenard avant de se lancer à l'aide de sa camarade. Bientôt, il n'en resta plus aucun et Drago se mis à la recherche d'une épée pour pouvoir rendre la sienne à Hermione et remplacer la brisée.

Hermione souffla et s'appuya contre le mur, haletante. Elle observa Drago fouillant les corps morts et sourit, fière d'elle. Tout à coup, une main froide saisit son cou et serra lentement. Il restait un vampire. Il avait dû se cacher et attendre le moment opportun pour venger son chef. Hermione frissonna, haletant encore, mais ses yeux brillèrent de haine et de dégoût et elle planta violemment l'un de ses poignards dans le torse du vampire qui s'écroula, abasourdi et mort. Surpris par le bruit, Drago se retourna vivement en dégainant l'épée d'Hermione, et découvrit la jeune femme, dos à lui, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle. Il rangea donc l'épée dans son fourreau et, décidant de s'amuser un peu, se dirigea silencieusement vers la jeune femme, faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne l'entende pas. Soudain, il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et l'attira contre lui, son dos contre son torse. Hermione cria contre sa main et se débattit violemment, essayant de frapper son assaillant avec son poignard, sans succès. De la main qui recouvrait la bouche de l'ancienne Gryffondor, Drago la força à tourner la tête sur le côté, posa son autre main sur son ventre, et fit glisser ses lèvres contre son cou. Sensuellement, semblable à la caresse de l'aile d'un papillon. Hermione se débattit une nouvelle fois, craignant que son assaillant soit un vampire prêt à lui pomper le sang, mais lorsque Drago embrassa franchement sa peau, elle ne fit plus aucun mouvement. Elle l'avait reconnu. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se laissant aller, et gémit doucement quand le Mangemort mordilla la peau douce de son cou. Il retira sa main de devant la bouche de la demoiselle. Ses lèvres remontèrent vers son visage, embrassèrent sa mâchoire, avant de prendre possession de celles d'Hermione. Il mordilla quelques instants sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Leurs langues entamèrent un ballet enflammé, puis Hermione se recula, les joues légèrement rougies.

-On ne devrait pas rester ici... souffla-t-elle.

Drago sourit, l'embrassa chastement et murmura :

-Merci pour tout à l'heure. Tu as été incroyable...

Hermione rougit un peu plus et ils se mirent de nouveau en route, Drago prenant au passage l'épée de l'un des vampires.

-Comment se fait-il que tu manies aussi bien les armes ? demanda Drago.

-C'est trop long à expliquer, je te le raconterai à un autre moment. Et toi ?

-C'est simple... Mon éducation... Mon père me préparait à tout, y compris à devoir me battre contre des vampires sans baguette. Je le remercie profondément aujourd'hui.

-Je comprends... Il a du faire un bon... Regarde ! s'exclama soudain Hermione ! La vampire qui vient de passer dans ce couloir portait une caisse remplie de vêtements moldus ! Il venait de là !

Les deux camarades se previpitèrent vers une porte de pierre et entrèrent. La pièce était magnifique. Elle avait l'apparence d'une grotte et les murs étaient taillés, formant des décors en relief. Des monticules de biens arrachés aux prisonniers se dressaient jusqu'au plafond.

-Quel bazar... grimaça Hermione. Comment est-on censés s'y retrouver ?

-Peut-être en retournant dans vos cellules ? répondit une voix froide.

Ils se retournèrent vivement en dégainant leurs épées pour se retrouver face à un énorme groupe de vampires. Ils étaient en nette infériorité numérique et Hermione déglutit.

-Vous croyiez être discrets en laissant une troupe de nos soldats morts au milieu d'un couloir ? demanda celui qui semblait être le capitaine de la garde.

-Ils étaient vingt, on était deux. Ils sont tous morts et on est indemnes. Je vous conseille de dégager, dit Drago d'une voix glacée.

Le capitaine rit et les vampires chargèrent.

-Reste en vie, souffla Drago avant de se jeter sur ses adversaires.

Hermione fit de même, tranchant, coupant, égorgeant, éventrant tout ce qui passait sous sa lame. Elle bénit sa technique qui lui permettait de croiser le fer avec plusieurs vampires en même temps et se battit avec hargne, regardant avec un plaisir malsain son épée s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses ennemis et ressortir, noire de leur sang. Mais les vampires étaient trop nombreux. Elle ne voyait plus Drago, n'entendait que leurs cris, et était de plus en plus submergée. Tout à coup un coup de pied dans le dos la fit tomber au sol et le capitaine apparu dans son champ se vision, caressant son cou de son épée. Hermione attrapa la sienne à deux mains et la pointa sur le capitaine, écartant l'épée de celui-ci. Commença alors un duel entre Hermione, couchée sur le dos, et le capitaine de la garde des vampires, debout au-dessus d'elle. Les épées s'entrechoquaient avec force et rapidité tandis qu'aucun vampire n'osait venir en aide à leur chef, de peut de subir ses foudres, mais tous contemplaient la scène, impressionnés par le courage et la force de la jeune femme qui, au sol, ne s'était pas démontée, n'avait pas accepté sa situation d'infériorité, et se battait avec tellement de dextérité, possédait une telle aura, qu'elle paraissait égale à son adversaire. Personne ne faisait attention à Drago qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il se fraya un chemin entre les vampires, en tuant le plus au passage, et découvrit ce qui attirait l'attention de tous les vampires. Hermione. Même à terre, elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle semblait invincible, magnétique.

-Hermione... murmura-t-il.

Plongée dans son combat, la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas, mais elle le vit, transperçant des vampires de sa lame sans la quitter des yeux. Elle lâcha son adversaire du regard pendant un quart de seconde, mais ce lui fut fatal. Le capitaine feinta, elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, et son épée lui échappa, atterrissant plus loin. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence profond ou rien ne se passa, tout le monde était figé. Drago était terriblement angoissé. Soudain, tous les vampires l'attaquèrent et il fut forcé de se défendre, quittant Hermione des yeux.  
Celle-ci ne savait que faire. L'épée du capitaine effleura sa gorge et elle déglutit. Elle recula, le fourreau de ses poignards cliqueta contre le sol de pierre, et elle se souvint. En une seconde, elle avait dégainé ses deux poignards et bloqué l'épée de son adversaire. Le capitaine grogna de haine, et le combat reprit, encore plus intense qu'avant. Brusquement, le capitaine poussa un cri terrifiant et donna un puissant coup de son pied chaussé de bottes de cuivre aux poignards d'Hermione qui tombèrent quelques mètres plus loin. Il pointa son épée sur la gorge d'Hermione et sourit :

-Que peux-tu faire maintenant pour montrer ton courage, petite guerrière minable ? Vas-y, pleure, supplie-moi de d'épargner, peut-être que j'y réfléchirai.

-Tue-moi, dit Hermione d'une voix glaciale. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Tue-moi si tu es un homme.  
Le capitaine poussa un grognement de haine et hurla à Drago qui se battait contre plusieurs vampires :

-Rends-toi ou je l'égorge !

-Non ! cria le jeune homme en découvrant la position de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Ce n'était pas un cri déterminé, mais un cri sorti du plus profond de son être, déchirant. Les vampires en profitèrent pour lui bloquer les bras, et il se débattit violemment en observant le capitaine qui continuait de menacer Hermione. Celle-ci le fixait hargneusement, haineuse. Elle n'était pas effrayée par la mort, Drago le savait. Elle était folle. Trop fière pour supplier. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer son souffle erratique. Et Drago se rendit compte qu'elle allait mourir sous ses yeux s'il continuait de se débattre. Alors il cessa. Le capitaine ricana :

-Un Malefoy qui se soumet pour la vie d'une Sang de Bourbe. Tu salis la réputation de ta famille, blondinet.

Drago frémit de rage, serra ses poings et contracta sa mâchoire. Tout à coup, le capitaine transperça la poitrine d'Hermione de son épée. Ce fut comme si il se prenait un boulet de canon dans le ventre. Sa respiration se coupa. Il ne pouvait parler, crier, il ne voyait qu'elle, une épée enfoncée dans le cœur. Elle n'avait même pas crié de douleur, elle se mordait la lèvre, n'osant apporter la satisfaction de son cri à son assassin. Fière jusqu'à sa mort, une vraie Gryffondor. Drago reprit soudain vie, poussa un hurlement de rage et se débattit avec tant de force qu'il échappa à l'emprise des vampires. Il agrippa fortement son épée, décapitant tous les vampires sur son chemin, le regard fixé sur le capitaine qui ricanait. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il pleurait. De douleur, de tristesse, de rage, de déception. Hermione était morte putain ! Il l'avait tuée !

-Sale connard ! rugit-il. Tu l'as tuée bordel ! Elle est morte ! Espèce de bâtard ! Viens te battre si t'es un homme ! Viens ! Affronte quelqu'un d'égal à toi qui n'est pas à terre ! Espèce de LÂCHE !

Il ne remarqua pas le sang bleu d'Hermione couler. Il ne remarqua pas ce sang faire fondre l'épée du capitaine. Il ne remarqua pas le trou béant de la poitrine d'Hermione se reboucher comme par magie. Il ne vit pas Hermione ouvrir brusquement les yeux et se déplacer silencieusement jusqu'à ses poignards puis jusqu'à son épée. Elle se releva, tous le monde poussa des exclamations de surprise, exceptés Drago qui se rapprochait du capitaine et ce dernier qui rigolait. Hermione serra les dents, leva son épée, et la jeta. Elle siffla dans l'air, atteignant le capitaine en plein dans le dos et il eu juste le temps de se retourner vers elle, abasourdi, avant de s'écrouler au sol. Mort. Drago contempla Hermione, ébahi, le visage toujours baigné de larmes. Comment cela était-il possible ? Il se précipita vers elle, toujours profondément choqué, et se posta en face d'elle. Peu lui importaient les vampires fulminants autour d'eux, il resta face à elle, la regardant intensément, avant de foncer soudainement sur ses lèvres, la serrant fortement contre lui, comme pour s'assurer du fait qu'elle soit en vie, pour s'imprégner de son odeur, de sa chaleur, d'elle. Ils se séparèrent, haletants, Drago serra sa main, et ils se mirent dos à dos pour affronter les vampires qui arrivaient. Peu à peu, ils se séparèrent et Hermione courut jusqu'au cadavre du capitaine, retira son épée de son dos et croisa le fer avec un nouveau vampire. Elle lui planta sa lame dans la poitrine, la retira et se retourna, prête à en tuer beaucoup d'autres. Tout à coup, elle sentit une lame caresser sensuellement la sienne et se retourna vivement, pour tomber face à Ron. Son monde s'écroula.

-Tu t'es remarquablement battue tout à l'heure, Hermione. Je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné. Mais le spectacle de toi embrassant Malefoy à tout gâché. C'est vraiment dommage...  
Hermione frémit de rage et frappa violemment la lame de Ron avec la sienne.

-Tais-toi. Tais-toi ou je te jure que je te tue sans regrets.

Ron éclata de rire et déclara :

-Tu me fais presque peur Hermione !

La jeune femme gémit de rage et frappa avec force, sans s'arrêter, faisant reculer son adversaire. Elle frappait sans relâche, aveuglée par sa colère, elle ne cherchait même plus à faire preuve de technique, elle voulait juste le blesser profondément. Finalement, elle réussit à le désarmer. Ron la regarda, légèrement effrayé, mais elle remit son épée dans son fourreau avant de foncer sur lui, le labourant de coups de poings. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes et elle frappait le torse de son ancien meilleur ami surpris. Ce dernier ne savait que faire devant cette furie brune qui se défoulait sur lui sans vraiment lui faire mal, mais chaque coup le blessant intérieurement, son contact le plongeant dans son ancienne vie. Il se reprit soudain et attrapa les poignets fins d'Hermione entre ses mains, faisant fi de ses protestations et de ses grognements de rage.

-Lâche-moi ! Mais lâche-moi espèce de malade ! Je te fais pas suffisamment peur ? Tu en veux encore ? Lâche-moi ! Tu profites de ta force masculine et vampirique sur moi qui ne suis qu'une femme ! Lâche-moi ! hurla-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Alerté par ses hurlements, Drago se dirigea vers elle. Il restait peu de vampires, mais assez pour le retarder. Lorsqu'il découvrit Ron tenant fortement Hermione, son regard s'obscurcit et il se précipita vers eux, mais son regard se posa sur quelque chose et il s'arrêta brusquement.  
Tandis que Hermione se débattait du mieux qu'elle pouvait contre le vampire impassible, elle cherchait des yeux Drago. Elle le vit ramasser quelque chose par terre et se diriger vers elle, l'air profondément énervé.

-Lâche-la, ordonna-t-il à Ron lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau.

Le Mangemort tua un vampire qui s'approchait avant de reporter son attention sur Ron.

-Un problème blondinet ? demanda Ron. Tu veux un mouchoir pour essuyer tes larmes ?

-Je t'emmerde la Belette. Tu es peut-être devenu une sangsue, tu resteras toujours un roux pauvre et stupide pour moi.

-Je te déconseille de me vexer, dit tranquillement Ron. Je peux briser les poignets de ta chérie d'une seconde à l'autre.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il serra un peu plus fort et Hermione gémit de douleur.  
Drago tua un nouveau vampire et se tourna vers Ron, une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux gris.

-Lâche-la. C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis.

Hermione profita que l'attention de Ron soit tournée vers Drago pour lancer son genou entre les jambes du vampire. Celui-ci s'effondra à genoux et Hermione récupéra ses poignets avant de tuer deux vampires.

-Granger ! l'appela Drago.

Elle se tourna vers lui et remarqua ce qu'il tenait dans la main. Son regard s'illumina. Drago lui lança sa baguette magique, elle avadakedavrisa tous les vampires présents autour d'elle, profitant de la sensation de sentir de nouveau le précieux morceau de bois entre ses doigts. Elle couru vers Drago qui la prit naturellement entre ses bras, et ils transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'Écosse.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit abri en Écosse où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Blaise, Ginny et Pansy. Mais il n'y avait personne. Juste des traces de leur passage telles que des papiers traînant dans des coins. Pourtant, la couche de poussière sur le lit montrait qu'ils étaient passés il y a longtemps.

-On s'en est sortis, murmura soudain Hermione. Malefoy, on est rentrés ! On a réussi ! On est libres !

Elle éclata de rire et sauta sur le blondinet pour lui faire un câlin, prenant un élan tel qu'ils atterrirent sur le lit. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, blottis l'un contre l'autre, quand ils furent alertés par des bruits dehors. Ces bruits caractéristiques du transplanage. C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient transplané au Royaume-Uni. Et que les personnes à l'extérieur étaient inévitablement des Mangemorts.

-Merde ! jura Drago. On sort à peine d'une bataille et on doit déjà en faire une autre !

Hermione risqua un œil par la fenêtre et découvrit une dizaine de Mangemorts.  
-Tout va bien, ils ne sont pas nombreux. On en aura vite fini.  
Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu et coururent dehors, habillés comme chez les vampires, jetant Avada Kedavra et tranchant têtes et bras. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils n'étaient plus qu'eux deux.

-Heureusement qu'ils étaient peu et que ce n'étaient pas les plus compétents, fit Drago.  
-On devrait transplaner en Angleterre, suggéra Hermione. On est déjà repérés de toute manière. On transplane dans un village, on affronte les Mangemorts et on court assez loin pour qu'ils ne nous retrouvent pas. On trouve un abri et on prend enfin quelques jours pour se reposer.

-Je suis d'accord. On y va ?

Hermione prit la main du blond dans la sienne et ils transplanèrent.  
Comme prévu, à peine arrivés, ils eurent à se débarrasser de quelques Mangemorts, mais leur séjour chez les vampires les avait entraînés et ils les tuèrent plutôt rapidement. Ignorant les regards étonnés de la population sur eux par rapport à leur tenue, ils coururent à perdre haleine jusqu'à trouver un endroit où dormir. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit village sorcier où ils pourraient donc pratiquer la magie à peu près discrètement et trouvèrent une maisonnette abandonnée. Ils s'installèrent dans le grenier qu'ils nettoyèrent et munirent d'un grand lit. Hermione réussit à réparer la baignoire de la petite salle de bain et à l'installer dans le grenier avant de bâtir une séparation entre le côté chambre et le côté salle de bain. Il fut décidé qu'elle se baigne d'abord et Drago ensuite. Se plongeant dans l'eau chaude, Hermione profita d'un confort qu'elle n'avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Elle prit du temps pour elle, se lavant les cheveux et le corps. Elle ne s'était plus sentie propre depuis longtemps.

Lorsque Drago aussi eu prit son bain, elle décida de laver leurs vêtements. Elle enfila donc la chemise de rechange qu'elle avait prit soin d'amener et lava leurs habits dans la baignoire tandis que Drago lavait leurs armes du sang des vampires mélangé à celui des Mangemorts. Une fois tous les vêtements lavés, Hermione les sécha et Drago enfila ses vieux effets en guise de pyjama. Elle utilisa un sortilège d'attraction sur les étalages de fruits et légumes du marchand en face de la maisonnette pour obtenir deux pommes et quelques légumes, qu'elle fit cuire sur la cuisinière. Une fois repus, ils allèrent se coucher rapidement. Drago fixait Hermione qui se tourna face à lui, la tête appuyée sur la main, légèrement relevée. Le blond se mit dans la même position et commença à jouer avec ses boucles brunes.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai vue mourir aujourd'hui, commença-t-il. Comment as-tu... ?

-Le Hyacintho, répondit simplement Hermione. Il a des effets incroyables. Mais c'était douloureux, tu sais ?

-Non, je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais été transpercé par une épée de vampire et si je l'étais, je ne serais plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est.

-Et c'est inconcevable pour moi... murmura la jeune femme.  
Drago sourit.

-Non seulement tu as ressuscité, mais en plus tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je ne pourrai jamais suffisamment te remercier, Granger...

-Tu peux toujours essayer, souffla l'intéressée.

Sur ces quelques mots, elle agrippa la nuque du Mangemort et l'attira vers elle, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Drago sourit franchement et se colla un peu plus à la jeune femme, caressant son dos, ses cheveux, puis venant finalement tenir son visage en coupe. Doucement, il la fit pivoter et se posta au-dessus d'elle sans cesser de l'embrasser. Puis ses lèvres glissèrent sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou, ses dents mordillèrent la chair tendre de son lobe d'oreille et l'ancienne Gryffondor gémit doucement, ses doigts fins fourrageant dans les cheveux presque blancs de son partenaire. Les mains de Drago glissèrent jusqu'aux hanches de la jeune femme, effleurant au passage sa poitrine. En remarquant qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, ce qui était normal car Hermione avait prévu de dormir, il sourit un peu plus et ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'au col de la chemise de la brune. Il couvrir sa poitrine de baisers par dessus le tissu avant de remonter la chemise. Il découvrit d'abord la culotte, puis le nombril qu'il lécha gentiment, et enfin les seins de sa bien-aimée. Hermione gémit plus fort lorsque Drago caressa doucement ses seins, et poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il posa sa bouche sur l'un de ses tétons dressé, ne cessant de caresser l'autre. Après avoir aspiré, mordillé, titillé ce petit bout de chair, il infligea le même traitement à l'autre, profitant des chaque soupir et de chaque gémissement d'Hermione. Soudain, elle rua et se plaça à son tour au dessus du jeune homme, sa chemise reprenant sa place et Drago grogna de déception lorsque la poitrine de la demoiselle fut recouverte. Hermione déboutonna lentement la chemise du blond, ponctuant chaque geste d'un baiser sur les lèvres d'y Mangemort. Une fois la chemise complètement déboutonnée, la jeune femme couvrit le torse de l'ancien Serpentard de baisers, s'arrêtant à chaque fois à la lisière de son pantalon, se réjouissant de l'entendre soupirer de frustration. Finalement, elle baissa lentement le pantalon de Drago, à peine effrayée par la grosse bosse recouverte par son caleçon. Hermione effleura cette bosse, la touchant à peine, s'amusant de l'effet produit sur le jeune homme. Elle continua cette petite torture jusqu'à ce que Drago en aie assez et donne un puissant coup de bassin pour échanger de nouveau les positions. Il enleva, entièrement cette fois-ci, la chemise de sa partenaire et se plaça à ses pieds. Il saisit sa cheville fine et en embrassa l'intérieur, remontant lentement jusqu'au creux de son genou, approchant dangereusement du dernier vêtement de la jeune femme. Drago embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses d'Hermione qui gémit une nouvelle fois, et se réjouit en sentant la chaleur qui émanait de l'intimité de la demoiselle. Brusquement, il aposa ses lèvres sur la culotte de la jeune femme qui poussa un petit cri surpris et se cambra. Drago remonta vers ses lèvres, l'embrassa longuement tout en retirant la dernière barrière de tissu. Il se leva légèrement et parcouru le corps nu de sa partenaire des yeux. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, fantasmagorique, un véritable appel à la luxure.

-Tu es tellement belle Hermione... murmura-t-il.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau tandis que ses doigts caressaient son intimité. Il pinça doucement le clitoris d'Hermione qui gémit fortement et se cambra de nouveau. Doucement, il plongea deux doigts dans les replis intimes de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui cria de plaisir et se mit à mouvoir son bassin, suivant les vas et viens de Drago. Celui-ci embrassa une nouvelle fois sa poitrine et ses lèvres rejoignirent ses doigts, embrassant son intimité, sa langue suivant le va et viens de ses doigts. Hermione gémit plus fort, ses doigts griffant légèrement le dos du blond. Puis, les doigts de Drago se retirèrent, malgré le soupir de frustration de la jeune femme, et il plongea ses yeux acier dans ceux ambre d'Hermione. Elle l'embrassa, signe qu'elle était prête, et il la pénétra doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer ni lui faire de mal. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance, commença ses vas et viens, ponctués par les crus de plaisir de la jeune femme.

Hermione gémissait à s'en casser la voix. Sa seule expérience remontait à longtemps, une nuit un peu trop alcoolisée avec ses amis moldus et elle s'était réveillée le matin, nauséeuse et dépourvue de sa virginité. Elle ne se souvenait pas très clairement de cette nuit mais ce qui était en train de se passer avec Drago. Tout était si différent ! Drago veillait à prendre soin d'elle, à la posséder sans la brusquer, à lui faire prendre du plaisir... Plaisir qu'elle n'avait pas, ou peu, ressentit avec son ami. Mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Là, ce n'était pas un effet dû à l'ivresse, elle était entièrement consciente et consentante. Elle ne s'était pas sentie gênée en sentant le regard de Drago sur son corps, ses lèvres sur sa peau. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Peut être aussi parce que ce n'était pas une histoire de sexe, mais une histoire de sentiments. Car oui, elle était amoureuse de Drago. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle en était consciente. Et elle savait aussi que Drago l'aimait. À sa manière de l'embrasser, à sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait crue morte, elle avait su qu'il l'aimait aussi.  
Tout à coup, elle atteint le summum du plaisir. Elle cria longuement tandis que l'orgasme la frappait, très vite rejointe par Drago. Soudain, alors que le jeune homme se retirait une douleur aiguë parcourut le corps d'Hermione. Elle serra les dents tandis qu'elle avait l'impression d'être au bord de la noyade. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, c'était comme si l'air se transformait en liquide visqueux dans ses poumons. Ses yeux piquaient, sa bouche brûlait, elle avait l'impression que son sang bouillait dans ses veines, que son corps entier était en ébullition. Ne pouvant se retenir, elle cria de douleur sous le regard médusé et inquiet de Drago.

-Hermione ! Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Hermione ! HERMIONE ?!

Il lui saisit les épaules et retira tout de suite ses mains. Elle était brûlante, sa température corporelle devait avoir dépassé les cent degrés ! Affolé, impuissant devant la jeune femme qui se tordait de douleur sous ses yeux, il tenta la dernière chose possible. Le Mangemort saisit sa baguette et hurla :

-Aguamenti !

Un jet d'eau puissant sortir de sa baguette et s'écrasa sur Hermione. Elle hurla plus fort que jamais, se cambrant sous la douleur et, tout à coup, un tourbillon de fumée bleue sortit de sa poitrine et se dissipa dans l'air. Le corps de la jeune femme retomba lourdement sur le lit et Drago se précipita vers elle. Hermione était gelée. Il l'enveloppa tant bien que mal dans sa chemise et la recouvrit de la couette. Ayant compris que l'eau lui faisait du bien, il prépara un bain tiède puis, passant un bras sous les cuisses de la jeune femme, l'autre sous son dos, il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à la baignoire. À peine plongée dans l'eau, Hermione reprit quelques couleurs et gémit presque imperceptiblement. Drago se rhabilla et, à peine fut-il revenu au bord de la baignoire que l'ancienne Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux.

-Je crois que le Hyacintho n'a pas supporté l'orgasme, murmura-t-elle difficilement.

-Chuuuuut... Repose-toi, conseilla le blond.

Hermione ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit un peu plus tard pour chuchoter :

-Merci Drago...

Puis elle tomba endormie.

-De rien Hermione, répondit le Mangemort en lui caressant les cheveux, avant de s'endormir lui aussi, la tête appuyée sur la baignoire.

Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du soleil lui brûla la rétine et il les referma tout de suite. Puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il s'étonna de ne plus sentir d'eau dans la baignoire. Il s'affola soudain. Était-il resté endormi si longtemps que toute l'eau de la baignoire s'était évaporée ? Et Hermione ? Il se leva en titubant et eu la surprise de découvrir Hermione préparant le repas, habillée comme chez les vampires sauf qu'elle ne portait pas ses armes et qu'elle avait noué le foulard gris qu'elle avait apporté au-dessus de son front, empêchant ses mèches rebelles d'obscurcir sa vision. Il réagit en quelques secondes.

-Mais tu es malade Hermione ? cria-t-il en saisissant son bras. Va te reposer et laisse-moi faire la cuisine !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bonjour à toi aussi. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je suis totalement remise. Le Hyacintho cause visiblement moins de dégâts en partant qu'en entrant.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda le blond.

-Parfaitement. Mais il faudrait que tu te reprennes. Entre les pleurs d'hier et l'inquiétude folle d'aujourd'hui, j'ai bien peur que tu te transformes en petit canard... le taquina-t-elle.

-C'est pas drôle. Je ne tenais pas à te voir mourir une deuxième fois dans la journée...

Hermione rit et Drago attrapa sa taille pour l'embrasser passionnément.

-Je t'aime Hermione... souffla-t-il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. Et ce bandeau te va à ravir.

La jeune femme pouffa et murmura :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Drago. Même si tu es un petit canard romantique.

Le blondinet sourit malicieusement et captura ses poignets.

-Tu préfères que je redevienne le méchant Drago dominant et fier ?

-Peut-être bien... répondit Hermione avec un sourire mutin.

Drago éclata de rire et plaqua sa compagne contre le mur en l'embrassant fougueusement, maintenant ses poignets d'une main au-dessus de sa tête.

Harry regarda longuement le château de Poudlard. Toute la joie qu'il avait ressentie en voyant Ginny de retour avait disparu lorsqu'il avait entendu qu'Hermione était peut-être en danger. Il avait accepté, plutôt difficilement, le fait que Zabini, Parkinson et surtout Malefoy aient changé d'opinion mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter du dernier et de s'inquiéter pour sa meilleure amie.  
Autrement, l'alchimie entre Ginny et lui avait disparu et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de terminer leur histoire, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de rester en de très bons termes. Tandis que Ginny et Blaise semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus, Harry avait découvert une Pansy qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il appréciait réellement.  
Mais, aujourd'hui, la question n'était pas aux amours de chacun. L'Ordre du Phénix prévoyait l'attaque de Poudlard, et chacun espérait secrètement que Drago et Hermione allait rapidement les rejoindre. Harry sentit une main douce et fine saisir la sienne et Pansy souffla à son oreille :

-Ils vont revenir, ne t'inquiète pas...

 ** _Et c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Mon premier lemon ! J'ai un peu honte d'écrire ça mais bon… Et sinon les scènes de bataille vous en avez quoi ? Le Hyacintho qui est sorti d'Hermione ? Les couples qui se forment ? En tous cas, je vous fais de gros bisous et n'oubliez pas que ça ne coûte rien de reviewer !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


	26. Retrouvailles chaleureuses

**_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vais peut-être vous décevoir car il est plus court et moins riche en actions que les précédents, mais on va dire qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de transition… Maintenant, place au chapitre !_**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Swangranger :** _Alors là WOW. Juste WOW. Que répondre à ça ? Ce n'est même plus gentil là ! C'est, je sais pas moi, c'est incroyable ce que tu me dis ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Vraiment ! J'aurais jamais imaginé que cette fic plairait autant (déjà le nombre de vues et de reviews me fait halluciner chaque jour un peu plus), mais ce que tu as écrit dépasse tout ! J'ai lu ta review le matin et j'étais sûre d'être de bonne humeur pour toute la semaine ! Elle m'a réchauffé le cœur ! C'est, c'est… J'ai même plus de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens tellement tu m'as fait plaisir ! C'est vraiment un truc de malade bon sang… Alors du plus profond de mon cœur je te crie un grand MERCI pour tes encouragements et ton admiration parce que je crois que je suis comblée pour une décennie, ça y est ! Merci du fond du cœur…_

 **Kikou :** _Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que celui-là va te plaire aussi, même si il n'est pas formidable ! Bonne lecture !_

 **tilupine :** _Oooooh merci c'est trop gentil ! Toi aussi tu es une revieweuse super ! Merciii et j'espère que ça va te plaire !_

 **Nedwige Stew :** _Ouiii ils sont trop chous j'adore ! Je suis contente que mon lemon soit bien écrit, ça me rassure_ _J_ _! Voici la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira malgré sa longueur et son manque d'action et bonne lecture !_

 **OoO**

 **Chapitre 23** **:** _Retrouvailles chaleureuses_

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Drago et Hermione marchaient au travers de l'Angleterre. Ils étaient épuisés mais, enfin, ils étaient arrivés à leur but. Ils se trouvaient au cœur sombre de la Forêt Interdite. Discrètement, en évitant de parler, fuyant les centaures, les araignées, et toutes les autres créatures plus ou moins monstrueuses de la forêt, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de Poudlard, le cœur serré. Ils n'avaient pas de plan. Ni Drago ni Hermione ne savait quoi faire lorsqu'ils seraient près du château. Peut-être allaient-ils se faire découvrir en quelques minutes ? Peut-être mourraient-ils de faim ou de soif après de longues journées d'attente infructueuse ? Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Cependant, malgré leur inquiétude, ils avançaient main dans la main. Hermione serra doucement celle du blond et chuchota :

-Où crois-tu que sont les autres ?

-J'espère qu'ils vont bien et qu'ils ont réussi à réunir une armée suffisante pour détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, murmura Drago, soucieux.

Puis ils reprirent leur chemin en silence. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils entendaient un bruit. Léger, mais bel et bien perceptible. Comme des murmures. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et, d'un même mouvement, ils dégainèrent épées et baguettes. Sans bruit, Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le murmure en se cachant derrière les arbres. Ils aperçurent deux personnes de dos. Elles portaient de longues capes noires et un capuchon recouvrait leurs têtes. L'une était grande et paraissait être un homme tandis que l'autre, plus petite et frêle, semblait être le corps d'une femme. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être des Mangemorts. Ils se rapprochèrent encore et aperçurent le visage de la femme de profil alors qu'elle regardait l'autre silhouette. Une peau d'ivoire, de longs et lourds cheveux ébène, des yeux de chat, des lèvres bien dessinées et rouge sang…

-Pansy ! s'écrièrent Drago et Hermione d'une même voix.

Pansy et l'homme se retournèrent en sursaut et leurs visages s'illuminèrent en découvrant le blond et la brune.

-Pansy ! Blaise ! se réjouit Hermione. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir !

-Nous aussi Hermione ! sourit joyeusement Pansy. On désespérait de vous revoir un jour !

Le regard de la jeune femme s'arrêta sur les doigts entrelacés de ses deux amis et elle sourit encore plus avant d'aller enlacer Hermione. Blaise, lui, n'avait pas bougé, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. Une fois remis de son allégresse, il détailla la tenue de ses deux amis, observa l'épée de chacun, et éclata brusquement de rire.

-Mouahaha ! C'est quoi… ces vêtements ?! Mouaha Drago je ne t'ai jamais vu autant ridicule !

Tandis qu'il essuyait une larme avec ses doigts, son regard s'arrêta à son tour sur les mains de Drago et Hermione et son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Hermione rougit, gênée, alors que Drago affichait un sourire goguenard.

-Vous… Vous… Pas possible… Non… Pansy ! Tu vois ce que je vois ?! bégaya le métis.

-Tu… tu… tu vas devoir te remettre parce que je vois bien ce que tu vois, se moqua la brune. Oh Hermione, comment c'est arrivé ?

-Euuh… Hésita Hermione. C'est plutôt long à expliquer…

-Mais non. Hermione ne pouvait simplement plus résister à mon charme fou, dit Drago, tout-à-fait sérieusement.

-Non, c'est pas vraiment ça, rétorqua Hermione. Enfin un peu, mais…

-Booon je vois on en parlera plus tard et en détails, coupa Pansy. Passons à plus important. Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez par Merlin ?!

L'ancienne Gryffondor eu un rire embarrassé.

-C'est drôle, parce que c'est étroitement lié à la première question…

-Pour faire simple, dit Drago, on était dans la forêt, on a été capturés par des vampires cinglés, Weaslaid a failli nous faire tuer tous les deux, on a échappé à une armée de vampires, Hermione est morte, elle a récussité, on a réussi à s'enfuir, on a échappé à des Mangemorts, vous étiez plus là, on a fait l'amour, le Hyacintho s'est barré d'Hermione (ah oui elle avait massacré un vampire avec, aussi), on s'est avoué nos sentiments et ça fait des semaines qu'on parcourt l'Angleterre pour venir jusqu'ici.

-Drago ! s'indigna Hermione en rougissant.

-Vous avez couché ensemble ? s'écrièrent Pansy, excitée comme une puce, et Blaise, scandalisé.

-Non… Enfin oui mais… Oh c'est pas la question ! s'énerva la brunette. Dites-nous plutôt : où est Ginny ?

-En train d'épier le côté sud de Poudlard, informa Pansy parce que Blaise n'était pas encore remis de la nouvelle.

-Vous l'avez laissée toute seule ? scandalisa Hermione.

-Bien sûr que non, elle est accompagnée par tous ses frères sauf Ron qui est normalement mort mais que Drago vient de nous informer vivant.

-Vous avez retrouvé l'Ordre ?

-Oui. Tous sont vivants, Harry, Luna, Neville, Dean, McGo…

-C'est fantastique !

-Oui ! D'ailleurs, nous ferions bien de nous rendre au Quartier Général pour informer tout le monde que vous êtes de retour et qu'Hermione n'est plus vierge.

-Pansy ! s'indigna la concernée en atteignant le pic de la rougeur.

-Oh Pansy… C'est une déception pour moi mais Hermione n'était déjà plus vierge… dit Drago avec une tête de chien battu.

-Mais… Drago ! C'est personnel ! s'énerva Hermione en lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Et puis, regardez, on va perdre Blaise à cause de vous !

Ce dernier se bouchait les oreilles et fermait les yeux en balbutiant rapidement des mots incompréhensibles parmi lesquelles ils purent saisir « Drago, Hermione, pas possible, horrible, NON pas d'images dans la tête pitié mon Dieu».

-Ooooooh Hermione mais tu m'as caché des choses ! s'émerveilla Pansy.

-Ça suffit comme ça. Il faut qu'on aille au QG. Blaise, arrête de faire l'imbécile tu devras bien t'y faire. Drago… Ne reparle plus jamais de nos… relations en public! Pansy… Je te raconterai tout ce soir.

-Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi est-ce que Pansy aurait le droit de savoir et pas moi ? demanda Blaise.

-Parce que tu sembles ne rien vouloir entendre depuis dix minutes et que, si je ne m'abuse, tu es un garçon, rétorqua Hermione.

-T'inquiète, mec, je suis là, sourit Drago en donnant une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Après des retrouvailles chaleureuses ayant réussi à rassurer et réchauffer le cœur de l'Ordre du Phénix au complet, chacun dû raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Drago et Hermione commencèrent leur récit qui fut de nombreuses fois interrompu par des exclamations de surprise, d'incompréhension, d'admiration ou d'émerveillement. Le fait qu'Hermione soit morte et ait ressuscité créa polémique, ainsi que celui de la démonstration d'amour de Drago lorsqu'il avait cru sa bien-aimée morte. Nombreux furent ceux qui admirèrent le courage dont avait fait preuve la jeune femme ou la force du Mangemort, et tous restèrent choqués à la nouvelle de l'état de Ron. Alors que Minerva McGonagall allait expliquer où l'Ordre en était aux deux nouveaux venus, Harry débarqua au QG, l'air maussade, revenu d'une mission de repérage. Une tornade brune lui sauta dessus et il n'eut le temps de réceptionner Hermione qui l'emporta à terre. Le visage du Survivant s'illumina lorsqu'il reconnu sa sœur de cœur. Ses cheveux, son parfum, son rire, sa voix, lui avaient tant manqué !

-Hermione ! bégaya-t-il, la voix chevrotante, trop heureux pour pouvoir dire autre chose.

La jeune femme, allongée sur le brun, le serrait fortement dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh Harry ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Moi aussi Hermione ! répondit joyeusement Harry, ayant retrouvé la capacité de parler. Mais, tu m'écrases un peu là…

L'ancienne Gryffondor rit, le visage baigné de larmes de joie, et se releva, tenant toujours la main d'Harry entre la sienne. Ce dernier sentit soudain un regard insistant sur sa personne et ses orbes émeraude rencontrèrent deux pupilles acier. Drago Malefoy le fixait, la mine sombre. Qu'il ne soit pas heureux de revoir son ennemi, soit, mais ils étaient dans le même camp ? Pourquoi tant de haine dans le regard argenté de l'ancien Serpentard ? Et pourquoi y percevait-il quelque chose semblable à de la… jalousie ? Voilà quelque chose que Harry n'était pas en mesure de comprendre.

-Malefoy, salua-t-il cependant.

-Potter, répondit poliment le blond, en contradiction avec son regard noir.

Harry secoua la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers sa meilleure amie :

-Hermione, je veux absolument tout savoir sur ce qui vous est arrivé, mais je dois absolument communiquer des informations à Kingsley avant. Je reviens dans dix minutes !

Les conversations reprirent alors joyeusement. Drago prit Hermione par le poignet et la dirigea vers une pièce vide, loin du tumulte des membres de l'Ordre. Il ferma la porte et se posta devant elle, bras croisés, mâchoire crispée, regard sombre.

-Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda la brunette, franchement surprise.

-J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. Jure-moi que tu répondras la vérité.

-Mais enfin je…

-Jure-le ! l'interrompit le jeune homme, l'air vraiment énervé.

-Drago ! Je ne vais pas jurer pour quelque chose que je ne sais pas enfin ! Si tu n'as rien à me dire, laisse-moi donc sortir !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Drago l'empêcha de passer de son bras.

-Est-ce que tu aimes Potter ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Harry ? répéta Hermione, hébétée. Mais enfin, pourquoi cette question ?

-Tu l'aimes ?

-Bien sûr que non Drago ! C'est comme mon frère, il est mon meilleur ami, mon confident ! Ce serait presque de l'inceste ! Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime ! D'où est-ce que tu sors cette idée ?

Le blondinet se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné, et, ne trouvant rien à répondre, il attira la jeune femme à lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Après tout, c'était sa Hermione, sa chérie, sa princesse, c'était à lui de la protéger, de veiller sur elle, de la rendre heureuse, de rester à ses côtés pendant le meilleur ou le pire de leurs jours. Elle était sienne, et il lui appartenait en retour.

Hermione interrompit le baiser et leva la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle demanda :

-Je rêve ou tu viens de me faire une crise de jalousie ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais, sachant qu'elle avait raison, bougonna et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

-Hermione ?! cria soudain une voix lointaine.

-Mince, je crois qu'on est attendus, pouffa la brunette.

-On s'en fiche, on est mieux tous les deux, dit Drago en plongeant dans son cou.

-Drago… réprimanda Hermione.

Le Mangemort grogna, déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée et s'éloigna à regret d'elle. Ils se dirigèrent de nouveau vers la salle principale, main dans la main. Après qu'Hermione ai raconté toute l'histoire à Harry, ce dernier comprit enfin le pourquoi du comment. Hermione et Drago étaient amoureux ! Ses beaux yeux s'arrêtèrent sur leurs doigts entrelacés et il se dit joyeusement : « C'était donc ça ! »…

 ** _Voili voilou ! Le chapitre dont je ne suis pas très fière se termine ici, je vous promets que je ferai mieux la prochaine fois ! J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu !_**

 ** _Bisous_**

 ** _E_**


End file.
